


Lexie's Reputation

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nysara Teen Mom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: After a difficult time being a teen mother Sara Raatko nee Lance's life is finally a perfect dream. It was until her oldest daughter fell for a guy none of her family like.This is the story of the building up of and the destruction of Lexie Lance's Reputation.





	1. Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the story of Lexie Lance's life after the events of Teen Mom plus glimpses of the time before the series ended.  
> I am sorry for the shit accents and I drop them because it's shit. 
> 
> To be clear the events of this series is fiction DO NOT ASSUME EVERYONE IS A GOOD PERSON AND YOU SHOULD NOT COPY WHAT CHARACTERS DO IN THIS SERIES. 
> 
> DON'T CREEP AT UNDERAGE PEOPLE WAITING FOR THEM TO BE 18.  
> DO NOT TAKE PARTY DRUGS OR TAKE ANY MEDICATION THAT IS NOT YOURS NOR TAKE YOUR MEDS OUTSIDE OF THE DOSAGES YOUR DOCTOR TELLS YOU.

Lexie was on her way back up to the hotel suite that she was given (and shared with other cosplay models) when she spotted a guy who was arguing with a graphic artist at a booth. 

“Listen mate I’m tellin ya. Boomers are the most deadly weapon in the world and the most deadly predator is a Roo, they’re so bold they come banging at ya window trying to scratch it just to piss ya off.” This mysterious man with mutton chops slammed his hand on the table as if that would help his point. 

“For the last time Digger I’m not doing that! Now leave my booth!” The artist yelled back.

“Lexie you okay I thought you were going to go upstairs and ice your shoulder?” A warm kind voice asked with a gentle hand on Lexie’s back. 

“Yeah, no I am, but do you know who that is Felicia?” Lexie gestured to the Aussie still yelling with the artist. 

“That’s Digger Harkness he comes to every con and tries to get royalty cheques from graphic artists are harassing them into adding boomerangs or kangaroos into their work. Stay away from him okay, he may seem just like your average loud mouth drunk but he’s a convicted felon. Lexie are you listening?”

“His eyes are so blue and his hair is like a forest.” 

“His hair is like a forest? Did you even hear anything I said?” She pulled the teen back noticing that she was slowly drifting towards the man in question. 

“Yeah he likes boomerangs and kangaroos.” 

“Yeah you’re clearly not thinking straight so I’m bringing you up to the suite. I promised your moms I would look out for you and frankly they scare me.” Felicia pulled the fifteen year old towards the elevators and away from the convicted felon. 

…

Lexie had stretched and popped her shoulder and spent a half hour with an ice pack on it and Felicia lecturing her about not going after 22 year old convicts. 

“You’re just daydreaming about him huh?” 

“He’s the kind of guy Taylor Swift writes songs about.”

“Yes he is but I don’t think your reason is the same as the one I’m thinking of.” 

“I just want to talk to him a bit.”

“Not happening. I already told security to kick him out.”

“Why would you do that? What if it was Thane?”

“Thane isn’t a felon so it’s not even close.” The creative ginger argued not even going to mention the fact that Mass Effects 3 made sure that would never even make her dream a reality. “Now do you feel ready to go back to the floor or do you want more time to relax?” 

“What’s the point of going back down if Digger isn’t there?”

“You were perfectly fine before you saw him. Besides don’t you have a boyfriend waiting for you at home?”

“Yeah and I love Bart but something about Digger, I just need to have one little conversation with him and then he’ll be out of my system.” She tried to reason. “Don’t you know what that’s like? When someone just pulls you in into their field?”

“Fine, one conversation if he’s around but I am supervising.” 

“Thank you Felicia you’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

…

Luckily Digger was just outside the main entrance having a smoke.

“Look at you babe. So hot. Who are you suppose to be pet?”

“I’m Lara Croft.” Lexie held up the axe with a little flourish, her brown wig bouncing in the movement. “And you?”

“Friends call me Digger. Here you go luv.” He reached out to pass her the joint but the teen was quickly pulled back. 

“Nope, no weed for the underage teen.” Felicia stepped in. 

“Who ‘re you?” 

“Seriously? I have a book. And a company. Also a pretty impressive acting career.” When he still stared at her blank she just huffed. “I worked with Joss Whedon multiple times!” 

“Sorry no idea.” 

“She’s just this woman who helps organize the professional cosplayers.” Lexie explained. 

“Yeah? She your minder is she?”

“Just for the weekend. My moms usually come, well at least one of them does but stuff came up with my siblings.” 

“Yeah? Where you from pet?”

“Starling. There’s this cul-de-sac of big mansions-”

“Nope, we do not tell strange men where we live. Say bye Lexie.” Felicia rolled her eyes pulling the fifteen year old back inside. 

“See you in Starling pet!” 

“No you won’t!” Felicia yelled back. 

…

“Oh come on Lexie we need to study for chem.” Bart stressed from his position lying on his stomach on his girlfriend’s bed.

“Or we can do literally anything else. I mean we have the house for another three hours.”

“No, you the know house rules.” He tisked. “If we fool around, especially in your house your mom is going to cut my dick off.” 

“They won’t find out.” 

“You can’t promise that.”

“I promise you have nothing to worry about.” 

“No Lex, seriously the mid term is soon and you need to study. Chem is your worst subject.” 

“You know I like it better when you’re not taking your ADHD meds.” She huffed. 

“Just because you spent all weekend in Cali at the convention doesn’t mean you don’t have to study. You know you need to finish high school before you start working for Square Enix.”

“I know. Fine we’ll study chem.” Lexie couldn’t help but wonder what Digger was doing. If he was thinking about her. 

…

Lexie walked into Oliver and Laurel’s place going straight to the ‘man cave’ she found her father/uncle at the hand carved bar. 

“Hey Lex, what’s up?”

“I have an issue that I need your advice on.” Oliver perked up at this. He went to the draft tap for the rootbeer and filled the frosted mug with Lexie’s name on it. 

“Awesome.” He grinned at her passing her the mug and trying not to seem too eager. 

“You were in love with Aunt Laurel when you slept with mom right?”

“Yes.”

“Were you in love with mom too?”

“No. I think for the both of us it was more lust. Did Bart sleep with someone else?”

“No, he’s like the perfect boyfriend.”

“Did you sleep with someone else?”

“No. Not yet. I met this guy at the convention last week and I haven’t been able to get him out of my mind.” 

“Do you have a way to contact him?”

“No.”

“Does he have a way to contact you?”

“Kind of. I told him about the city and the cul de sac.”

“So you told him you’re rich?”

“I guess indirectly.” 

“Then he’ll find you. Trust me they always find the rich hotties.” He grinned. 

“Isn’t it weird for Aunt Laurel being a recovering alcoholic having a full bar in her house?” 

“Hey this was her idea. That’s why we have the soda. Trust me I didn’t want it but she made a very good point.”

“And that point is?”

“I have kids. I’m a Dad, I can’t be out to bars and clubs every night like usual so this way Tommy can come over, we can still have a few drinks but I’m being a responsible Dad and husband.” Oliver just smiled. “But what about you? I mean you have Bart do you love him?”

“I do love him, I mean I think it’s love I don’t really have anything to judge it off of. But if I love Bart, why do I keep thinking about Digger? I mean I’m with Bart and all I can think is I wonder what Digger is doing.”

“Do you want to break up with Bart?”

“No.”

“Then don’t. If he shows up then you’ll have to deal but right now try and not let him interrupt your time with Bart. But no sense in ruining a good thing for something that might not happen. Now, how about we fire up the skeeball machine and see who can get high score?” 

…

Lexie was walking out of her last class for day before she met up with Bart at her locker. He would always walk her home even though he lived on campus. Only he had sent her a text that he had to stay in the lab with his lab partner for some assignment if she wanted to wait a half hour for him. Not wanting to disrupt their routine she told him she would be waiting outside for him. 

“‘Ello Lara, fancy meeting you here.” The voice was refusing to leave her memory spoke. 

“This is my school.” 

“I know I did some research on you. Did you know that ginger chick was in television? Some great shows too.” 

“Yeah I know. Why are you here?” 

“I couldn’t stop thinkin’ bout you. So I did some research and you Alexis Lance are amazing. Plus I gotta say the blonde hair, light freckles and blue eyes is a much better look than the dull brown wig and brown contacts.” He still had some type of cigarette between his lips and he was wearing a duster coat. His greasy hair was even slicked back and the motorcycle he drove up he was half leaning on. He seemed pretty smug about the blush that was now on Lexie’s cheeks after his compliment. 

“Your research tell you anything about my personal life?”

“You are dating Bartholomew Allen Jr. Have been for over a year. You are fifteen and a part of why you love Lara Croft so much is because you share a birthday with her. You are terrified of finding out that you share your mother’s mental issues and you don’t think you can actually create any good in the world. Those blog posts of yours get pretty angsty there Alexis but I can’t get you out of my mind Alexis.” 

“Lexie.” For the first time in her life Lexie felt like her entire body was humming with energy, that every molecule in her body was vibrating so fast that she would just fall apart in a pile of cells. Her heart was in her eyes with the steady thump thump that made her wonder if even all those feet away if Digger could hear it. 

“Lexie.” Maybe it was his accent, maybe it was because everything about him screamed disapproval and rebel without a care attitude, but she has never heard her name sound so beautiful. 

“Want a lift home luv?” He asked holding out a bike helmet to her. 

“I’m waiting for my boyfriend. He does this romantic thing where he walks me home every day after school.”

“Carries your books too?” 

“Of course.”

“Well I don’t see him round here.” 

“He’s doing school work.”

“Sounds like he’s a fucking boy scout.”

“Something like that. You tracked me down.”

“‘Course I did, I couldn’t find out which convention you were attending next.”

“Yeah I don’t know yet either. How long are you staying in town?” 

“I’ll be staying for as long as you want me to. I have a motel room they charge by the hour, it’s a classy place. The bible is nailed to the drawer though.” He dropped the now fully smoked butt on the ground before pulling out a second one. “Did you want the first puff?”

“What is that anyways?”

“Just weed, grow it myself.” 

“I shouldn’t. My mom had drug problems and that shit is hereditary.” 

“What kind of drug problems?”

“The kind that get you almost sold off to human traffickers in a different city.” 

“Fuck me that’s intense. You are very interesting Lexie. Leave Allen to be a good little boy. Come with me.” 

“I want to, but I can’t.”

“You can’t? Why not? Do you need Allen’s permission?”

“No but I told him I was waiting for him.” 

“Here’s my number, give me a shout when you’re not being held back by the boy scout. Lookin’ forward to the next video you do.” With that he sped off revving the engine a few times as if that would impress the teen. 

Lexie didn’t realise how long she had been talking to Digger when not long after he left she felt an arm snake around her waist. 

“Hey sweetie sorry for making you wait.” Bart smiled at her kissing her cheek. 

“It’s okay, did you get your assignment done?” .

“Yup, I think we did pretty well.” He grinned picking up Lexie’s bookbag from the ground. “So next week my parents are coming into the city, please tell me you’re not going working a con.”

“I’m not working a working. It’ll be fun to hang with your parents. We’re going to be constantly lectured aren’t we? I mean between my moms and your mom.”

“Yeah, they’ll go on about how we need to end the cycle.”

“I don’t think it is actually a cycle, I mean our parents were teen parents, but their own parents weren’t…”

“Yeah I don’t think they’ll care much about the semantics of it.” Bart grinned. 

…

Lexie was playing on her playstation in her room, headset on as she took to melee kills in a jungle. She was so absorbed in the game she didn’t hear the knock on her door or her mother calling her name until she felt the hand on her shoulder and she jumped almost falling back in her chair. 

“Sorry, I told you not to keep the volume up too high in your headset so this wouldn’t keep happening.” Sara explained pulling the headset off Lexie. “So I was talking to Oliver and he said that you might want to talk to me about something-don’t give me that look, he didn’t tell me anything else except that you went to him for advice and that I should see if you wanted to talk to me about it too.” Sara was always more than happy to leave the afterschool special talks to Nyssa (she was the one who gave Lexie all the body talks while Sara took the younger kids to the park). 

“No that’s okay Mom, I don’t need to talk to you.” Lexie shrugged.

“Okay, but why not? I mean what would Oliver have advice on that I wouldn’t?”

“I love Bart but I think I have a not small crush on someone else.” 

“Lara Croft doesn’t count.” 

“Mom, I know for you Lara is a struggle between life goals and wife goals, but and I’m still sorry to have to tell you, I am not interested in women in that way. For me Lara is purely life goals. Nathan Drake is totally husband goals though.” 

“Lexie you know you don't have to apologize for being straight, stop phrasing it like that, you make me sound like one of those insane mothers who force shit on their kids, but after you played Uncharted 4 you really think Nate is a good husband? We’re getting off topic. So about this crush.”

“I don’t know what to do. I mean is it unfair of me to keep dating Bart when I’m crushing on someone else?” 

“I mean, to a degree. So long as you aren’t cheating on Bart or like blowing him off to hang with this other guy I don’t see what’s wrong with it. But it can get complicated and fast. Trust me I know.”

“How? You went from a crush on Ollie to basically married to Mama.” 

“Before we got married, long before we did, when I was still in college, I almost cheated on her. I had met someone who on paper seemed to be my dream woman, and when Nys told me how jealous she was over her, I just told her she was being dramatic...but she wasn’t. I was blinded by my own stupidity and hormones and fuck Lex I didn’t see at all that Alex was getting way too into me.”

“Was it just a crush with her?”

“It seemed like it until we kissed...and when I realized how it was changing. I stopped it. It hurt, like my heart was being ripped out but it wasn’t a hard choice. I mean it’s hard making big decisions like that but it never was really a choice. Nys was always the owner of my heart.” 

“Mom, that’s not helpful at all.” Lexie sighed. 

“Well it seemed like one at the time, just like this seems like a big deal to you now. So who is this guy you have a crush on?” 

“He’s just some guy I met at a con and I can’t stop thinking about him.” 

“Okay, don’t worry about it all too much right now okay? We’re going to lunch tomorrow with Barry, Iris and Bart will you be okay with that?”

“Yeah it’s fine. I mean I do love Bart.” 

“Alright baby. Dinner will be ready in a half hour, don’t be late.” 

“I’ll set my phone alarm.” 

…

All through dinner with her family Lexie was texting Digger. They were mostly just talking about the different games they played. Digger kept bringing up her many different pictures of her in various costumes letting her know which ones were his favorite(of course they were also Lexie’s favorites). 

**Digger: So all you need is a diploma and you have a contract with Square?**

**Lexie: Yeah it’s pretty cool. I wanted to test out of school but some of the characters Square has dress pretty sexy and they will not let underage models dress as them so I might as well wait until I’m eighteen.**

**Digger: Yeah? Like what skimpy outfit did you want to wear?**

**Lexie: Vanille from FF13.**

**Digger: The Aussie Ginger Lesbian?**

**Lexie: Yup.**

**Digger: Isn’t her summon just her climaxing?**

**Lexie: Pretty much :)**

**Digger: That would be fun to see at a con.**

“Lexie will it kill you to put your phone down and engage in a discussion with your family?” Nyssa asked fighting the temptation to just take the phone out of her daughter’s hands. 

“It might.” Lexie answered curtly not looking up from the screen she was grinning down at. 

“Is Lex gonn be grounded?” Five year old Damian asked from his seat stabbing at his cut up steak with his fork. 

“She will be if she doesn’t listen.” Sara spoke up and rolled her eyes at the excited look on her twins’ faces. “You shouldn’t get excited at that.”

“You never punish Lexie when she’s bad.” Lori pointed out pouting.

“Yeah you let her get away with everything.” Lip grumbled. 

“Can you two name one example of when Lexie was bad and she was not punished for it?”

“She cheated on a math test, got caught and was allowed to go to a con that weekend.” Lori offered up.

“For the last time I didn’t cheat. It’s not my fault the guy next to me looked off my test.” Lexie looked up from her phone briefly. 

“She played the M rated game that you told her she couldn’t.” Lip settled on. 

“My followers sent it to me. It would be rude not to play it when someone literally bought it so I could review it. Plus Mom said it was okay, I just couldn’t go into the strip club in the game.”

“What’s a strip club?” Damian asked innocently looking to his mothers. 

“Lexie give me the phone before I smash it.” Sara decided to ignore her baby boy’s question in favor of taking it out on the child who caused this discussion. 

“If you smash it, you’ll just have to buy me a new one.” 

“We will have to buy you a new one? What makes you think that?”

“I can’t not have a phone.” Lexie stared at them in disbelief. 

“So put it down and you won’t have to see if I am bluffing because if you don’t put it down I am smashing it and if you want a replacement you have to buy it yourself.” 

“This is so unfair, none of my friends have to have dinner with their families.” Lexie whined sending off a quick talk in a bit to Digger before laying her phone on the table face down. “Happy now?”

“No. Smash her phone Mom!” Lip cheered.

“Yeah smash it!” Lori joined in soon getting Damian to chant it too.

Sara just started to rub her forehead the regular headache that comes with four kids was coming in. 

…

Lexie was lying on her bed phone in hand, Netflix on her tv in the background providing background noise to the otherwise silent room. 

**Lexie: So you have created over fifteen hundred characters?**

**Digger: Yeah, various platforms. Of course the assholes never credited me.**

**Lexie: :(**

**Lexie: That sucks.**

**Digger: It’s whatever.**

**Digger: What are you doing tomorrow night?**

**Lexie: I dunno, I have a family lunch tomorrow while Bart’s parents are in town.**

**Digger: After that?**

**Lexie: No agreed upon plans.**

**Digger: So I’ll pick you up and you can see how sweet my suite is.**

**Lexie: I dunno I feel like my moms will get mad if you come to the house to pick me up.**

**Digger: So take their car. I’m sure they have plenty in that garage.**

**Lexie: I don’t have my licence.**

**Digger: Alright so get a cab to someplace and I’ll pick you up from there.**

**Lexie: Alright.**

…

When Nyssa went to make sure that Lexie was awake she spotted her phone, unlocked and lit up to a google search page. 

**Is it legal for a 22 year old and a fifteen year old to date in Washington?**

Nyssa paused, she was going to wake her daughter but now she clearly had something that needed to be addressed right away and she needed to think of a plan with her wife. She took the phone and practically ran to their bedroom where Sara was still lounging in bed. 

“Why do you look like something horrible happened?”

“This is what our daughter is googling.” She passed the phone to Sara who did a very good impression of a deer in a headlight having a heart attack. 

“But, who does she know that is twenty two?”

“That man from the convention that Felicia warned us about?”

“If he is in this city I want him killed. Call your uncle.”

“I am not calling my uncle to have a hit placed on someone Sara." Nyssa sighed watching her wife swipe away at the phone. “What are you doing?”

“Checking to see who she’s been texting constantly. It better be Bart.” Nyssa gave her wife a moment before she had to ask.

“Well is it?”

“Some guy named Digger. Where’s my phone, I want to make sure this is the guy she met at the con.”

“From now on one of us is going with her to a con, no matter what. If we can not go neither can she.” Nyssa decided standing firm. 

“They’re meeting up tonight. He wants to show off his hotel suite.” Sara was still reading through the texts. “Do you still not want to have him killed?” 

“If we decide this pervert is going to die, then I am doing it myself.” Nyssa stressed. “We are taking her phone from her, her computer. Anything that she can use to talk to him.”

“Oh our girl is not going anywhere out of our eyesight.” 

…

“So why did they take your phone?” Bart asked adjusting his tie as they hung back in the lobby of the restaurant while their parents caught up as they waited for their table. 

“I don’t know I was texting Dick during dinner and they got pissy.” 

“Dick Greyson?”

“Yeah, the next con I’m going to is in Gotham and he wanted to hang while I was there so we were talking.” 

“Oh okay yeah. I mean makes sense, I mean Oliver and Nyssa do a lot of business with Dick’s dad.” 

“Foster Dad.” Lexie found herself correcting. “Sorry he just gets really annoyed when people call Bruce his dad.” 

“You’re right. Sorry. Well I’m glad that we’re here at least in person so I can talk to you.” He grinned wrapping his arm around her waist. 

“Yeah, nothing better.” She grinned kissing his cheek as she leaned into his side. He just grinned looking like the happiest teen in the world. 

“So kids you two want white wine right?” Barry asked looking back at the couple before laughing as his wife whacked him in his chest. “Of course I’m joking Iris.” 

“I forgot the thing in the car.” Bart spoke up. “Lex come with me to get it.” 

“Okay.” The couple left leaving their parents to just stare at where they used to be standing. 

“Are they spending too much time together?” Iris asked looking over at Nyssa and Sara wanting their opinion since they actually lived in the city. 

“I don’t know. He’s walking her home every day from school and on weekends he’s usually at the house as they do their homework together. Don’t worry they know the rules about being alone in her bedroom.”

“Are we being too strict? I mean the worst case is they take after their parents and finish high school as parents.” Barry started to ask but was quickly shut down with looks from the women around him. “I’m just saying it’s not like if that happened their lives would be ruined.” 

“Barry ever since Lexie hit puberty and has been able to get the depo-provera shot, she has been getting it. I’m making sure she doesn’t make me a grandma. I’m too young for that.” Sara stressed. 

“You did the same to your mother.” Nyssa added smiling as Sara scowled at her. 

“My parents didn’t have a five year old.” 

“I know what you mean Sara, the first time I woke Bart up and noticed he had...I made Barry give him the talk.” 

“Which I did. The kid is smart, he knows that his arrival could have come at a better time later in our lives, but we couldn’t be happier with how our lives have turned out.”

“And you mentioned how to make sure he doesn’t make our same mistake?” 

“Iris the condom broke, it wasn’t like there was much more we could have done.” 

“They can keep it in their pants.” Sara hissed. 

“Keep it in their pants? If it was easy then why didn’t any of us do that?”

“For the record I did not have sex at age fourteen.” Nyssa spoke up. 

“Neither did we.” Barry pointed out. “We were fifteen.” 

“It’s true, our first time was Barry’s fifteenth birthday.” Iris sighed. “So I will make sure Bart knows not to have unprotected sex and how to make sure he puts the condom on properly.” She side glanced at Barry. 

“It seemed like it was on right!” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Bart asked Lexie still curled into his side as the teens returned. 

“How we are not going to become grandparents anytime soon.” Iris answered smiling pleasantly at them even as the teens both turned bright red. 

“Right. We know. Do what you guys say and not what you did.” Lexie answered. 

“Oh you have no idea how true that is.” Sara stressed. 

…

“Do you understand why we’re concerned Lexie?” Nyssa asked reaching out to touch her daughter’s hand. 

“No. It’s like I’m going to do anything with him. We’re just friends. I’m dating Bart.” Lexie shrugged. 

“You were planning on taking a cab to his hotel because you knew we would not let you go off with a grown man.” Nyssa sighed. 

“Lex, you don’t know this guy. He could plan something terrible to do to you once he gets you alone.” Sara tried to get through the teen’s stubborn head. 

“Why don’t you trust me?” 

“We trust you but we also know that you are fifteen. We do not know who this Digger is.” 

“He’s just a friend. I don’t want to cheat on Bart and I’m not going to break up with him, it’s just a stupid little crush on Digger but he knows I’m fifteen so I’m sure he doesn’t think we could be anything but friends.” Nyssa sighed as Lexie tried to explain why it was okay. 

“Look, if we give you back your phone-” Sara started only to be cut off with a glare from Nyssa. “ **If** we give it back, are you going to start talking to Digger again? Just be honest, we’re keeping it for a week no matter what so you might as well tell us the truth.” 

“Probably, I mean we talk about the cons and different games and he has a lot of cool ideas for games.” 

“Okay what if he asks you for nudes?”

“Mom people don’t ask for nudes.” Lexie tried to explain. “I mean I know way back in your childhood when cameras were first invented they did but no one does that anymore. It’s all video chats.”

“First of all cameras were invented like a hundred years before I was born.” Sara was not dealing with aging well at all and Nyssa (who had already found a few grey strands in her own hair) was always trying to reassure her that she was still young and beautiful (even after having four kids). “And you know what I mean.”

“I know Mom, I promise I don’t get naked for people unless they’re a doctor.”

“You mean your doctor and for exams right?” 

“Sure.” Lexie just shrugged. 

“Fine. But we are reserving the right to check your messages without warning and if you’re deleting them it’s going to be more trouble understood?” 

“Yeah Mom I get it.” 


	2. Dress

Lexie was staring at the countdown on her computer screen watching as it ticked down. She had it set up to count down to her eighteenth birthday. After Bart in a really romantic gesture two years ago proposed to her (really it was like something out of a movie) and she turned him down, because yes their parents had married who they dated in high school, but she didn’t want to follow all of their life decisions. After turning down the proposal they still dated but Lexie finally broke it off, she felt like Bart loved her much more than she did him and it just wasn’t fair to him. She was upset, it was hard going from a three year relationship to being single (she really had no experience being single) and it was awkward with Barry and Iris as such close friends with Moms all thanks to Iris interviewing and using Nyssa as sources for business articles.

But that changed when exactly four months after the break up.

_Digger was sitting on his couch in his apartment looking over at the sixteen year old in his kitchen getting herself a drink. After he had met her parents and explained that really he was just impressed with how smart and awesome Lexie was, and he is not a diddler. (He got really offended that they would even think that.) They agreed that the two could be friends._

_“Hey so ‘re ya still upset ‘bout the break up?” He cleared his throat a few times during the question clearly uncomfortable with it._

_“I mean, not really.” Lexie answered cracking open the bottle of water. “Why?”_

_“Jus, ya know, girls always get so emotional wit stuff.” He shrugged._

_“I mean, not when we do the breaking up.” She eyed him weird. “You never ask about anything to do with Bart. Why now?”_

_“Maybe I wuz gunna see if ya wanted to go on a date wit me but nope. Ye blew that. Way to go Lance.” He waved his hand in the air as if dismissing her._

_“You wanted to see if I was still hung up on my old boyfriend because you want to date?”_

_“Ya, I know ya don’t put out already so clearly I’m a real gent, but you blew your chance Lance. This hot piece of pure Aussie beefcake is not for ya.”_

_Lexie couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Awh really? That’s it? No second chances?”_

_“Nope.” He pursed his lips at her. “Just gonna go find Nathan Fillion, offer it to him.”_

_“Well how can I compete with that. I hope you both are very happy.” She smiled sitting on the couch and tucking her legs under his. “I would’ve said yes, by the way. If you did ever ask. Kind of been hoping you would for a long time.”_

_“Well, too bad.” He turned the movie back on that he had paused when she went to get a drink. After a few beats he looked over at her. “So tomorrow at seven good to pick you up?”_

_“Yup. Anything I should know for clothes?”_

_“Well I won’t wear ‘em but if ya wanna. Olive Garden prefers it I hear.”_

_“Kay.”_

They’ve been together ever since. It was weird dating someone seven years older than her but Lexie was a bit mature for her age and Digger was a bit immature for his so they met in the middle. Her mothers weren’t thrilled when she told them of the change in the relationship, but after a long awkward talk about sex and how Lexie honestly wasn’t ready for it and hadn’t done anything with Bart and had no plans in the near future to do it with Digger, they finally told her that they wanted to have Digger over for a family dinner.

But now, now she was going to have something even better, Digger was going to pick her up, and when they got back to his place, he was going to cook for her. It was one of the bonuses of having her birthday on Valentine’s Day, it made it easier for him to go all out, it counted as both after all.

“You still have to be home by ten even if it is your birthday.” Nyssa reminded her, leaning on the open door frame watching her daughter get ready for her date.

“Don’t worry, I know Mama.” Lexie smiled over at her. “Thanks for letting me hang with him tonight.”

“Well, your mom suggested we just keep you locked up in the basement but I figured we can only legally keep you in the house for another year and it just seemed like a waste.” Nyssa joked.

“Well, I’m glad the idea only just came up.” Lexie was adding the final touches to her make up. “What do you think?”

“I think you are growing up far too fast and I detest it.” Nyssa added with a sad small smile. “I swear it was just yesterday you were turning two.”

“You still have three other kids to moon over.”

“They are growing up too fast as well.”

“Shouldn’t you and Mom have plans or something for tonight?”

“We’ve never really celebrated Valentine’s Day like most couples do. You had a hand in it.”

“Well, nothing has stopped you guys from celebrating when I went to bed.” Lexie tried.

“Well we would do something tonight but you know our regular babysitter is actually going out.” Nyssa teased. “What time is he coming to pick you up?”

Lexie checked her phone for the time. “Another ten minutes.”

Ten minutes ended up being only three when Digger arrived early knocking on the door.

Lexie was leaning over the railing looking down at the foyer where Digger stood his hair gelled back and his usual track jacket traded for a dress shirt and sport coat.

“Does your apartment suddenly have a dress code?” She teased grinning down at him.

“No, fa ya infamation I figured I’d clean up a bit for da occasion.” He grinned. “‘Course after seeing you I feel like I’m just a bum.” He complimented her.

“A very handsome and well dressed bum.” Lexie blew him a kiss. “I just need a few more minutes to get ready.”

…

Lexie was surprised when she found the kitchen table was cleaned off, a table cloth was placed over it, two plate settings were set (even looked like real glass and not the plastic ones he usually had from the dollar store). “We’re not eating at the couch?”

“No we're not.” He grinned taking her coat and hanging it on the hook for her.

“Wow, you are making a big deal out of this.”

“Oi, ya only turn eighteen once and plus it’s valentine’s day.” He hung up his own winter coat. “Now what do ya want to drink? I have some red wine, or did you want me to get you something non-alcoholic?” He asked already heading to the fridge. “Oh wait right there!” He pulled out a large dark bottle. “I have a bottle of champagne to show how amazing you are and how everyday you’re in my life is cause for celebration.”

“Careful if your neighbour hears that you’re offering me booze she’ll call the cops.”

“Let her. You’re family is connected. You’ll get off in no time.” He gave her his best crooked smile.

“I’ll stick to my water, for now at least, thank you. If she does call the cops, I can’t risk a record keeping me from working with Square.”

“They already want you now Lex, nothing can mess up that deal. They see how amazing you are.”

“They just see my body. You know how great I am on the inside.”

“I do. Like how you once lost your voice screaming at your playstation during the Tomb Raider DLC Alt Ending that had a drugged Lara kill Sam.” Digger remembered that day. Lexie just smacked him in the chest.

“You know we do not discuss that ending. I don’t care if Lara was drugged with LSD, heroin and bath salts. She could never hurt Sam! And for that to be the first time we see or hear from Sam for 9 games? I’m going to talk to Square about it during my first meeting with them.”

“I don’t think that will go over well, babe.”

“I don’t care. They need to deal with it! They were in love!”

“Lex, it’s your birthday and Valentine’s Day. Can we not talk about if two fictional people are or are not a couple?”

“Admit that they are a couple.”

“Look, if they are a couple then Lara is a shit girlfriend. I would never leave you behind in a mental hospital to go searching all over Russia.”

“That wasn’t Lara’s fault! She was attacked in her own home and besides Sam refused to see or talk to her! It was killing Lara to know that Sam wanted nothing to do with her.”

“Fine, they’re the greatest couple to ever be in love.” Digger rolled his eyes. “Can we get back to our romantic date now?”

“Yes we can. I love you.” Lexie smiled leaning into his arms.

…

After dinner, which tasted amazing much to Lexie’s surprise, they had gone into the bedroom first to cuddle and watch a movie but now the movie that was on was ignored. Digger had his hands on each side of her head. His shirt was tossed after dinner was over, Lexie’s own clothes laid in a pile by the bed with only her bra and panties covering her body while Digger still had his pants on. She had a fresh new hickey on her neck which went well with the nail scratches on his back. They were currently taking a second to catch their breath.

“You know what would be an amazing birthday present?” She asked him looking up through her lashes.

“Whatever ya want luv.” He started to kiss down her neck. Lexie answered by grabbing at the waist of his pants, already undoing them for him. “Wait, wait.” He pulled back. “Lex ‘re ya sure? I mean just last week ya were saying how ya weren’t ready yet an’ that’s fine.”

“I’m sure. Spending the past week feeling you, getting ready during these amazing make out sessions... I know I’m ready.” She grinned at him.

“Alright, if ya ’re sure. I’ll go get the candles ‘nd things that I bought for this occasion.” He got up heading out to the living room.

“Okay.” Lexie couldn’t stop smiling. She had butterflies in her stomach but she was so excited and happy for this.

When Digger returned Lexie was on her hands and knees looking for something under the bed.

“Luv. Did you plan to take advantage of me tonight? Because you’re wearing panties that say ‘Eat your Heart out.’?” He asked once she was back upright and facing him.

“Maybe.” Lexie held up what she had been looking for under his bed. The Costco sized box of condom that Digger kept there. “I hope you have some energy because we are going to be needing a lot of these.”

“You are the best woman ever.” Digger just stared at her in awe before rushing to drop his pants.

…

Lexie was naked in bed wrapped up in Digger’s arms. Her head on his chest when she noticed the time.

“Oh shit. I’m suppose to be home in five minutes.” She sat up in a panic.

“What? We can’t get back in time.” He joined her in the panic movement. “Have they called? Did we miss the call? They can’t know we had sex, Lex! They already threatened to put me on the sex offender list.”

“The age of consent is 16. You are not a sex offender. I’m old enough to have sex. You know what, no we are not rushing home. I’m calling them, and telling them I’m not coming home tonight. I’m staying here.” She reached over to the stacked milk crates to grab her phone while Digger just looked at her like she was suicidal. “Hey Mom, just wanted to let you know I’m not coming home tonight. I’m just staying over at Dig’s. We’re both too tired to drive and driving tired is just as bad as driving drunk. I know Mom. I love you too. Tell Mama goodnight for me.” Lexie hung up and just smiled at Digger. “So now that we have all night. Think you’re ready to go again?”

“Again? You really are the perfect woman.” He pulled himself up so he was sitting and was a bit surprised when Lexie didn’t meet him for a kiss, but instead chose to go lower on his body. “I am the luckiest man.”

…

Nyssa walked into their living room where Sara was sat watching TV.

“Lexie should be home by now. Where is she?”

“She called. She’s staying at Digger’s tonight.” Sara informed her with a shrug.

“And that is your decision alone to make?”

“Nys, she’s eighteen. When we were her age, we spent the night together all the time.”

“We never had any privacy because we had a baby constantly with us. It was almost impossible for us to accidently have a baby. How could you just agree to this?” Nyssa seemed upset and Sara should have been worried about this, but she didn’t see the big deal.

“What’s the worst that can happen? She ends up like us? She’s more responsible and mature than I was when she was born. Or are you that worried about her turning out like me?”

“Sara we agreed before that we would tell her that we are an exception not a rule for teen parents.”

“What’s the worst that can happen Nys? She gets pregnant? We help raise our grandkid?”

“I am not having this discussion again.” Nyssa stressed before heading to the door. “I am bringing her home.” Before Sara could argue Nyssa was already gone.

She was racing down the street, trying not to picture what her oldest child was currently doing.

When Nyssa did arrive she went to her trunk first, taking out the tire iron and proceeding into the apartment complex. When she reached the door she resisted the urge to yell and shout, instead she used the tire iron itself as a door knocker. When it was clear no one was coming she hit the door harder this time using her voice as well.

“Open this door Digger, before I break it down, and then break down your skull.”

The door did open fairly quickly. Lexie was standing there dress inside out, hair looking like she just came out of a wind tunnel.

“Mama, didn’t Mom tell you I was sleeping here tonight?”

“Get in the car.” Nyssa was speaking in the scary calm voice that always made her kids know she meant business. “I need to talk with Digger.”

“Mama, why do you have a tire iron?”

“Well Lexie, I need something to wrap around Digger’s neck. Now get in the car. You’re already grounded for a year.”

“I’m grounded for a year for going on a date with my boyfriend?”

“No for missing curfew.” Nyssa gave Lexie the car keys before leaving and heading into the apartment, when she reached the bedroom Digger had luckily gotten dressed.

“I should kill you.” She glared at him from the doorway.

“We didn’t do anything!” Digger had both his hands up in the air.

“She missed her curfew.”

“Sara said it was okay.”

“Well I did not.” Nyssa was ready to go bash his skull in when her phone started to ring with Sara’s ringtone. “This better be important Sara.”

“ **Why is Lexie on the other line crying about how you’re going on a murder rampage? Nyssa if I have to pack our kids up into the van and drive out there I swear you’ll never hear the end of it.** ”

“Fine.” Nyssa glared at Digger. “You get to live for now, but if you come near my daughter again I will gut you.”

“Okay.”

…

The car ride home was silent with not even the radio to break the awkwardness.

“I know you are upset but when you are older you’ll understand.” Nyssa explained keeping her eyes forward on the road ahead.

“Mom said it was okay.”

“Well I do not want you spending the night with your boyfriend.”

“Why not? What is the worst that can happen? I get pregnant and end up like you and Mom? Living in a mansion and running companies?”

“Life is not that simple Lexie! Your mother and I worked very hard to get to where we are. Do you remembers the years we did not live in our house? When I was away at Yale and was lucky to see you on the odd weekend?”

“Yeah. Kind of.”

“Do you know how hard those years were? How hard your mother worked to get through high school let alone college? Yes you are an amazing child but sweetie you do not need to make life harder than it already will be.”

“My life isn’t hard though. I work hard and I get what I want because of it.”

“Once you finish high school you’re working full time with Square right? As a model for Lara Croft?”

“Yeah.”

“Do they want a pregnant Lara?”

“No…” Lexie sighed. “But it’s not like I don’t know about protection.”

“Lexie, your mom used protection and she still had you. Protection does not always work.” She tried to explain.

“Okay.” Lexie didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t going to tell her that they just had sex. A lot of sex. “Am I still grounded for a year?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

…

Sara just stayed in her spot on the couch glaring at her wife.

“Nyssa you overreacted.” Sara had her arms crossed over her chest. “I can’t fucking believe you. I really can’t. Go check on Damian please, I want to talk to Lexie alone.”

“Fine.” Nyssa knew better than to argue with Sara right now. She was clearly mad with her. Nyssa walked passed Sara heading towards the stairs. Once she was out of the room Sara just pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Lexie, your dress is inside out.” Sara pointed out, when her daughter’s face went bright red she just gestured to the spot next to her. “I’m sorry Mama ruined your night with Digger.”

“It’s okay. I mean, I should call Digger and make sure she didn’t hurt him, but I didn’t see any blood so I think it’s okay.”

“I tried to talk her down. I think she’s just worried and not liking that you’re growing up.” She tried to explain.

“I know, she thinks I’m going to get pregnant and ruin my life.”

“Yeah. There’s that but don’t hold a grudge with her okay? She’s not trying to ruin your life or relationship, she’s just being overprotective.” Sara tried to reassure Lexie and keep the peace in her home. “Tell Digger next Saturday you can sleep over at his place to make up for today.”

“Mama said I’m grounded for a year.”

“I’ll deal with Mama, go to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Lexie raced up to her room to call Digger and tell him not to be afraid of anything.

Turns out the commotion outside his door was the last straw as he was given five days to leave his apartment.


	3. End Game

Lexie exited stage right, going down the stairs the little bit to get full backstage where she had a robe draped over her. 

“You were great. Lexie.” Sara grinned at her daughter as she walked with her down to the dressing room. 

“Lance! Hey, Lexie Lance! Hey!” Someone holding a mic kept yelling, jumping up and down, waving their arms trying to get her attention. 

“Hi, I’m Lexie.” She smiled as she walked up to them, not really surprised when she had the mic thrusted in her face. 

“Lexie, is it true that you have a new boyfriend?” The nosey reporter asked. 

“Um, yeah, I am seeing someone new.” Lexie answered, not really sure how best to answer. 

“Is it true that you’re pregnant with his baby?” 

“What?” Lexie seemed so confused and lost. 

“Okay, I don’t who you are or who you are with but this is done. She is not pregnant and if you write that she is you’ll be sued into bankruptcy. You can write about this event, you can write that she has a new boyfriend but the second you write anything untrue you are going to be sued. Understood?” Sara was used to this. 

“Yes M’am.” The reporter smiled 

Sara rushed Lexie into the dressing room and started to unpack her normal clothes. “Stop interacting with the shit head reporters, Lexie. I have a job beside doing damage control for your image.” Sara sighed.

“I am going to talk to everyone who wants to talk to me Mom. I owe it to my fans.” Lexie started washing off the scars and blood. 

“Not everyone who wants to talk to you is a fan. You’re seventeen, I shouldn’t have to explain all of this to you. We already discussed stranger danger.” 

“Mom, I owe it to them. Where would I be without my fans?” Lexie asked, grinning as she heard the knocking on the door and Digger’s voice on the other side announcing himself. 

“Not yet, Digger.” Sara locked the door ensuring he couldn’t get in. “Get changed Lexie, or Digger doesn’t come in.” 

Lexie just laughed at her mom before going behind the partition stripping off the ‘dirty’ and torn tank top, the worn and bloodied pants changing into her usual torn jeans and nerdy t-shirt. This one was simple with a picture of Lara’s climbing axe on it. 

“Now can Digger come in, Mom?” 

“Fine.” Sara reluctantly unlocked the door opening it for the- as she saw it- grown ass man to come in. 

“Lex, baby you were so fine.” Digger lifting Lexie up in his arms spinning her around. “You are literally the fucking tomb raider.” 

“We’re still rock climbing this weekend right?” 

“Of course. Gotta keep you with those Linda Hamilton arms. I just wanna shove you in a mental hospital and watch you do pull ups.” Digger grinned kissing Lexie. 

Sara tried not to gag at the sight. She hated the thought of them being together, but if she told that to Lexie they will never get rid of Digger. 

“So what’s the plan?” Digger finally let Lexie down where she instantly leaned on him. 

“The plan is you go home, Digger.” Sara muttered.

“We’re going to go out for dinner.” Lexie grinned at him. “Then you’re back to the hotel with us.” 

“Lexie.” Sara warned her daughter. 

“So we can go to the movie theatre there, and then we go up to the gym and work out.” 

“Then tomorrow it’s off rock climbing?” Digger double checked. 

“Yup.” Lexie grinned getting up on her tippy toes to kiss him. 

“I’m going to call Mama, see how your brothers and sister are doing. I’m getting Mr. Diggle in here.” 

“Mom! Do you really think we could have sex for the time it takes you to call Mama?” 

“I know we’re never going to find out, Lex.” 

…

Sara was in one of the bedrooms of the hotel suite that they booked for the convention that Lexie was working with, video chatting with Nyssa updating her on everything.

Lexie was in the gym downstairs with Digger, with the bodyguard for Lexie who was also given instructions to make sure nothing happened between the pair in the hotel gym. 

“She just went straight to the reporter, Nys. She didn’t even care about what their motive was, she just went to him. She said she will always talk to anyone who wants to talk to her, she owes it to her fans.” She tried to explain what was going on to Nyssa. 

“ **She needs to learn how to respect her own privacy. Mr. Diggle knows to stop her from taking topless photos right?** ”

“Yeah, we told him about those. I just, are we being bad mothers for letting her do this stuff? I mean, we knew about the videos and didn’t stop her. We brought her to the conventions and when she rose in popularity, are we no better than those terrible stage parents who just trusted their kids with those disgusting higher ups who abused them?” 

“ **The only person who ever was alone with Lexie was Felicia, and that was not until Lexie was 14 and after we spent years drilling into her head what to do in those situations and even taught her self defense. We only left her for one weekend.** ”

“Which was the weekend she met a 20 something year old, told him she was rich and where to find hert oh, and is now still dating him.” Sara sighed. “I’m just worrying about her. Please tell me the other kids are all healthy and behaving and not making friends with drifters.” 

“ **Well Lip just strangled his fifth puppy today and Lori left in the car with some stranger, I have no idea who he is but I heard he offered her candy so, he sounds like a nice guy oh and Damian, Damian just used his play phone to call in a drone strike.** ”

“You’re not funny Nyssa.” 

“ **And you Sara are not a bad mother. I have a feeling Mr. Harkness would have ended up finding Lexie eventually.** ”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better. Just, keep thinking up a plan to get rid of him please.”

“ **I will, but we need to accept the fact that simply getting him deported might not work and instead lead to Lexie following him out of the country.** ”

“I know. I would follow you to Russia, even if your family didn’t own a castle there.” 

“ **Only a few more days Sara, and then you’ll be back here with me and our family will all be in the same house. I wish I was there instead.** ”

“Same, you’re the one who loves rock climbing. I’d much rather you going with her than the professional.” Sara was going to say something. but was interrupted when she heard someone screaming, “Mama!” back in her home. 

“ **Why are our children unable to understand what is acceptable indoor behavior?** ” Nyssa sighed into the phone. She never responded to the kids, or Sara yelling in the house, not unless she thought they were in danger. 

“I have no idea, Nys. They don’t listen when I tell them not to either.” Sara knew how much that always bugged Nyssa, even though it wasn’t something that was drilled into Lexie when she was growing up. It wasn’t until they had their own home that Nyssa came up these all important house rules. 

“ **Lori- Lori, I’m on the phone with Mommy do you want to come say hi? Lori. Stop bouncing the ball in the house please. Lori, I know you can hear me. Sara when you come home we may be down a child.** ”

“Yeah, Lori is just not listening huh?” 

“ **Apparently, she has gone deaf in the past twenty minutes. She has a perfectly good basketball court in the backyard, as well as a soccer net, why does she insist in playing these outdoor sports in our house?** ”

“Because she’s nine and nothing is funnier than something she was told not to do. That’s how it was for me.”

“ **Sara, I swear if your past behavior is going to be reflected in our children-** ” 

“If that was the case Lexie would be a mother by now and the twins would have had like four broken bones so far. Besides they might get it from you. You know you had a rebellious streak.”

“ **I had a rebellious streak? When was that?** ”

“It was when you wanted to go to SCU and not Yale.” 

“ **My rebellion was to go to a school closer to home so I could stay and take care of my girlfriend and child? We should be so lucky that our children are that rebellious.** **Tell Lexie to call me when she comes back.** ”

“I will baby. I love you.”

“ **I love you too Sara. We’ll talk later.** ” Nyssa hung up, and Sara was left to debate if it was best for her to stay and relax or go down to the gym and make sure Lexie and Digger were behaving.

…

Lexie had just let the weights in the machine go back to their default setting taking a few second to just breathe. 

“Let’s call it a day, babe. Ya don’t want to be too sore tomorrow.” He held out a hand to help her up. 

“Good point.” She accepted his hand and let him pull her up. “You’re the best Dig.” He pulled her right up off her feet and into his arms. 

“Come on, I’ll carry you up to your room.” Digger grinned when felt Lexie her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

“My Prince Charming.” Lexie grinned scooping up their bottles of water as Digger walked past them. 

“Alright, you two knock it off before you get yourselves hurt.” Mr. Diggle spoke up. He just watched Digger struggle with leg workouts and now he was carrying Lexie. It was just a matter of time before his legs gave out from under him and they both fell. “Get down please, Miss Lance.” 

“It’s fine, Mr. Diggle, and I’ve already told you like a hundred times to call me Lexie. Besides Dig has carried me for seven hours straight.” 

“It would’ve been longer, but I had to piss and Lex wouldn’t stay on for that.” Digger felt the need to explain.

“Because I don’t want to watch you piss. Nor do I want you to ever see me piss.” Lexie rolled her eyes as if this was a point of contention for awhile. 

“You can jump down willingly Miss Lance, or I will remove you and return you to your room alone. As per the instructions I am given to do if you are acting reckless with your own safety.” Mr. Diggle explained calmly. He was used to dealing with rich brats, Lexie wasn’t one of those brats, but he was used having to carry teenage girls out of situations that their parents didn’t want them in and he would do it now with her as well. 

“With all due respect, Mr. Diggle, you touch me and I will show you what my black belt can do.” Lexie’s voice was it’s usual sweetness but it had an edge to it now, just underneath the sweetness. 

“With all due respect, Miss Lance, I can easily take you and Mr. Harkness. Black belts or not.” 

“Prove it, mate.” Digger adjusted his hold on Lexie’s legs before holding out his fist as if ready for a fight. 

…

Sara was about to go check on Lexie herself when there was a knock on the hotel door, she checked the peephole and spotted Diggle holding Lexie over his shoulder. He looked a little rough, a few scratches on his faces.

“What did she try and do?” Sara asked moving to let him carry Lexie in. 

“Dig was going to carry me up and he wouldn’t let him.” Lexie explained looking none too pleased about being carried. 

“Mr. Harkness was shaky holding his own weight, it was only a matter of time before he dropped Lexie.” Diggle informed Sara. 

“And the fight happened because?” 

“I started it because I can make my own choices!”

“I gave Lexie a choice. To get down herself or be forced down. Lexie and Mr. Harkness decided to make threats and challenges and after fighting them both.” He explained. “I left Mr. Harkness in the gym.” 

“Oi, can’t get rid of me that fast!” Digger pushed opened the room door glad it wasn’t fully shut behind Diggle. “Not leaving unless she wants me to go.” Digger grinned when Lexie rushed into his arms. “Didn’t get a chance to say goodnight.” 

“You’re such a sweetie.” Lexie was back up on her tippy toes to kiss him. 

“You know I’d do anything for my shawty.” He grinned kissing her back. 

“I love it when you use terms from the 1800s.” Lexie giggled. 

“Did she just-  **18** hundred?” Diggle had to check with Sara. 

“Yeah, I know. I failed as a parent.” Sara sighed. “Lex that is at the earliest, 1990s, not 1800s.” 

“No way. It was around the same time as Boo and everyone knows calling someone your boo is 1800s mom.” Lexie pointed out to her seeming so sure of it. 

“Alright, fine, I’m not arguing this with you.” Sara sighed. “You guys have ten minutes then Lexie you need to call Mama.”

“Okay. Come on Digger, my bath has jets.” Lexie grinned pulling him towards her room surprised when Digger went to follow but the door was blocked by My. Diggle’s arm. 

“You two can spend those ten minutes in the living room.” 

“Mom, tell Mr. Diggle to let Digger in my room.” Lexie whined from the other side of the bodyguard. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of my own bad choices that I am not letting you repeat.” Sara stressed. 

…

During the rock climbing (where Lexie used her real climbing axes that were designed to look like Lara Croft’s climbing axes, duct tape included) Lexie had anchored herself to the top and started to repel down only for her satey line to rub against a sharp rock and the rope broke. Lexie had insisted on going faster than the professional (after also threatening to fire him) she raced down the cliff faster than the others, so when her rope broke no one was near her to reach out and grab her. 

Down Lexie fell, trying desperately to slow or stop her fall with her axes like she had done so often in her video games with a simple button push. 

She had just lucked out, her axe in her left hand jolting her to a sudden stop. She heard the yelling from above her as the professional climber and Digger slowly and carefully made their way down to her. Not being one to be a simple damsel in distress, Lexie decided she could ignore the minor ache in her shoulder and climb down to the ground. Of course when you’re falling as fast as she was and just suddenly stop, the minor pain was actually her shoulder protesting being dislocated and when she had most of her weight on it, she blacked out from the pain falling the remaining twenty feet. 

When Lexie woke up, she was in the ambulance, mask over her mouth and nose, someone crying while gripping her hand really hard. She couldn’t move her head but felt something uncomfortable was strapped to her. 

“She’s awake. Lexie, Lexie can you look into the light?” A voice she didn’t recognised was flashed into her eyes. It was too bright. She didn’t like it. “Lexie do you know where you are? Can you tell us what happened?” 

She just looked around trying to see who was the person crying. 

…

When Lexie woke up in the hospital room it was to the yelling from two people. 

“I am tired of telling you to fuck off but Digger, fuck off.” She clearly heard her mom’s voice yelling.

“I am not going anywhere! I’m waiting for Lexie to get better! I’m not letting her wake up and having you tell her I just abandoned her.” Digger yelled back. 

“Hey you’re awake.” The happy voice of Lori spoke from right next to Lexie’s head. 

“Yeah I am. Why are Mom and Dig fighting?” 

“Because Mom blames him for you almost dying, but Mama doesn’t.” The nine year old girl explained with a smile. 

“Mama had to take Damian down to get something to eat. We’ve been here for so long waiting for you to wake up.” Lip explained. “Usually we’re at the hotel with Auntie Laurel, Will and Connor but Uncle Ollie threatened a doctor and now he’s in jail and Auntie Laurel is trying to get him out so Mama brought Will and Connor down to get food too.” 

“How long have I been asleep?” Lexie asked figuring that took more than a few hours to happen. 

“Like forever.” Lori stressed. 

“Like forever?” Lexie wished her siblings weren’t so dramatic. 

“Well, I mean, like almost three whole weeks! Does it hurt?” Lip asked gesturing to the cast on her leg.

“Not really. I don’t really feel anything.” She tried to move her hand to reach for Lori who was the closest but it hurt too much. “Must be the meds.” 

“I don’t want you to rock climb anymore.” Lori spoke looking down at the bedsheet she was picking at. “You could have died.” 

“It was a freak accident.” Lip pointed out defending Lexie’s hobby. 

“I won’t be climbing for a while anyways. Lip can you ask Mom to stop yelling, I have a headache and that isn’t helping. Oh, and tell her to let Dig in. I want to see him.” Lip just nodded and walked out. Lexie just smiled at her sister by her side. “I’m sorry I scared you. I know how scary seeing people in hospitals can be.” 

“Being in the hospital isn’t scary. Thinking you died is scary.” Lori pointed out. 

“I’m sorry.” Lexie frowned at her little sister wishing she could go back in time before the fall. 

“Lexie I am so glad that you’re awake.” Sara rushed in pulling Lexie in her arms, while still being mindful of the injuries. “I swear all my wrinkles and grey hairs are from worrying over you. I knew you going rock climbing was a bad idea.” 

“Mom, I’m fine, but can you let Digger in? He saw me fall and I want to make sure he’s okay.” 

“Lex.”

“No,  Mom, I woke up for a bit in the ambulance and he was crying.” 

“No, he wasn’t Lexie. He wasn’t even in the ambulance.” Sara sighed. That was her in the ambulance crying. She was at the bottom on the cliff, typing out a report in the RV they rent out. She was the first one to Lexie after she fell. 

“Mom, please just let him in. I almost died and it made me realise something about him. About my relationship with him and we need to talk about it.” 

“Alright. I’m just outside. I love you sweetie.” 

“Love you too Mom.” Lexie smiled at her mom as she pulled Lori out with her. 

When Digger came in he looked horrible. If Lexie didn’t know better, and truth be told she didn’t know if this was true or not, it looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. 

“You’re awake. Even with all those cuts and bruises you still look like the most beautiful woman in the world.” Digger practically fell to his knees at her bedside. 

“Dig, baby, I could have died.” 

“I know Lexie. I watched you fall and I just saw my life ending right before my eyes.” Digger wrapped Lexie’s hand in between his two. 

“Digger, it’s okay. I’m okay. But listen it made me think about us. As I was falling I saw everything fall into place. What I wanted out of life and where you fit in it.” Lexie squeezed his bottom hand as hard as she could, which sadly wasn’t hard at all. “Digger Harkness. I love you with every fiber of my being. I don’t want a future without you.” 

“I love you too Lexie. Let’s get married. Wait, hang on.” Digger pulled one of the many ring he wore off his finger and held it up between two fingers to her. He didn’t notice that Sara could see them through the glass wall of the hospital room. But the second she saw him on one knee holding up a ring she barged right in. 

“Nope. This all stops. Digger get out. No one is doing anything here that involves rings.” 


	4. I Did Something Bad

Nyssa was responding to emails in her home office, the twins both had to have had their tonsils removed and they needed a responsible adult with them in case they had to go back to the hospital. Nyssa, deciding that Lexie was not responsible if she was around Digger and since she had moved Digger in when his lease was up a few months back, she was no longer responsible. She wasn’t expecting to hear shouting or Lexie to be yelling curses at her computer. 

Normally Nyssa wouldn’t do much more than tell her to keep it down but the tone of her voice made her positive that this was something more serious. 

As Nyssa knocked on her daughter’s bedroom door she frowned at the sight of her daughter upset. 

“What is wrong?”

There is an online petition to get me banned from conventions.” 

“What did Digger do?” 

“Nothing. Apparently I am an attention seeking Aryan whore who dresses slutty so all the nerdy boys will masturbate thinking about me and I can feel validated.” Lexie started blinking rapidly trying to hold back the tears. “Why do you automatically blame Digger?” 

“Who made this petition?” Nyssa wrapped her arm around her daughter’s shoulders glad that at least one kid wasn’t taller than her. Nyssa decided it was best not to remind Lexie that she deserves someone much better than Digger.

“Someone with the username Kojo Sledgehammer. She released my cell number. I was getting so many calls I had to turn my phone off. Digger is gone to go buy me a burner to use for now.”

“Drug dealers use burners. I’ll call the phone company and get them to change your number. I’ll also call the lawyers and see what we can do with this petition.Get the website to give us the real name of this Kojo Sledgehammer.”

“Are you going to go after her like your mom’s side of the family or your dad’s?”

“Well she hurt my baby girl. I might put a hit on her in Russian and Arabic.” Nyssa couldn’t help but smile a bit at the small smile her joke caused. “Once we have her name, we can find out her address, send her cease and desist orders. Press charges if needed. She is not getting away with this.” 

“She’s known for being a hacker Mama. She started a forum for doxxing problematic people. She’s going to find out where we live, everything about us no one in the family is safe all because she has this problem with me.” Lexie pulled up the forum where on the main page was a picture of her in crosshairs. One of the side banners was a suicide watch where people were placing bets on when Lexie would kill herself. 

“Look Aunt Felicity is a hacker. She got in a lot of trouble for what she’s done. Maybe she can help us find out who this Kojo is.” Nyssa offered. “I shall call her, you however need to stay offline for a while. Get this all off your mind.” 

“When Digger comes home I’ll see if he wants to go for a getaway. Think I can borrow the jet?”

“The company jet?” Nyssa had already explained to her children that they did not own a private jet, Raatko Industries owned a jet.

“Mama would you mind paying the rent for the company jet so I may use it to get away from the world that is counting down until I kill myself?” 

“It would be my pleasure. I can get you a room in Disney if you want.” 

“No thanks I’ll call Ollie see if I can go stay on the Queen family’s private island. If they want to call me a spoiled rich girl I will make sure to flaunt my family’s wealth.”

“You are just like your mother.” Nyssa smiled. 

…

“I think it’s so cool you have a private island.” Digger grinned as he packed his ratty duffle. 

“Well it’s the Queen family that have the island. Oliver is just letting me use it.”

“Yeah but you’re a Queen so it’s your island too.” Digger shrugged. 

“No I’m not a Queen.”

“Well you are cause Ollie’s your dad.”

“Ollie signed away his parental rights when I was born. He’s my uncle by marriage and that is all the familial relation he is to me. Biologically he’s just a sperm donor.” Lexie snapped. 

“Chill babe. I mean you’re from two awesome families with loads of money. Look at what your Ma’s family does. I mean they’re the Russian mob.”

“That’s just a rumour. The Queens are more likely to be in underground clandestine group than the Raatkos are for being in the mob.” 

“Are the Queens in some hidden group?”

“I don’t know Dig you will have to ask a Queen.” 

“You seem pissed.” Digger looked her a bit taken aback. “Are you pissed?”

“Yeah I am Dig.”

“At me?”

“What do you think?”

“I think I pissed you off calling you a Queen.”

“And Mom doesn’t think you’re smart.” 

“I’m sorry babe.” Digger wrapped his arms tightly around Lexie. 

“It’s okay. I know my family is complicated.”

“Well you know what isn’t going to be complicated? Our family. We could start right now.” 

“No, no no fucking way Lexie.” Sara was yelling as she stormed into the room. 

“Mom were you listening at our door?” Lexie looked completely betrayed. 

“No, I was just passing by, but then I heard that one-” She gestured to Digger. “Mention starting your own family. Nope. Not happening. Lexie you are far too young.”

“I’m an adult Mom if I want to start a family I can. I’m older than you were when you had me.” Lexie pointed out. 

“Yeah Mom, we’re adults we can take care of a baby. How hard can it be aye?” Digger asked with a grin not bothered at all by Sara’s comments. 

“Digger if you call me mom one more time I will take Nyssa’s bow and I will shoot you in the dick with an arrow.” 

“Don’t worry Dig, Mom is a terrible shot.” Lexie reassured him. “If I want to start my own family I will Mom.” 

“You are just barely an adult and your brain isn’t fully developed until you’re 25.” Sara remembered the lecture she was given many times. 

“Well you made a large life choice before you were 25.”

“I also left you and went on a drug binge to try and erase the fact that I had a child. I told you before and I am telling you again Lexie. Do not repeat my mistakes. I was lucky to have my life come out as it did. You know that we’re the exception not the rule Lex. Don’t have a kid until you can support a family. It’s hard.” Sara was tired of reminding her daughter that having a kid when you are a child yourself is really hard and tough if Sara could go back in time and wait to have Lexie, she would.

“Mom if I promise to try and not get pregnant on our trip will you drive us to the airport?” Lexie asked deciding to change the topic entirely. 

“Yes. Are you taking our jet or are the Queen’s letting you use theirs?” 

“I’m taking the Queen’s. Ollie said it made more sense since their pilot regularly goes to the island. We’re going for two weeks. No internet. No phones. Just us and couch co-op. The villa has a phone so you can get in touch with us if you need to. Did Mama fill you in on what happened?” 

“She did and when I find that bitch I will kill her myself.” Sara sighed. She didn’t know why some people felt the need to try and ruin someone’s life. When she almost Laurel’s life that was by accident. “When do you need to go to the airport?” 

“Leave in a half hour? Just going to double check that we have what we need.” 

“Okay. Let me know when you’re ready.” 

…

The flight to the island was a twenty hours but it was a peaceful twenty hours. The Queen’s family jet was a lot nicer than the business jet of Raatko Industries. The Queen’s jet was not meant for business meetings, it was meant to hold the Queen family and friends in style. It was a converted Embraer Lineage 1000E with five  _ living spaces _ which were practically hotel rooms. In one of the rooms lied Digger with Lexie curled into his chest as a horror movie played on the wall sized television across from them. 

“Do you ever think about how crazy it is that these planes are like 100 tons and still get up in the air?” Digger asked looking down at Lexie. 

“Why would you say something like that when we are in the air? Now all I can picture is the plane being too heavy and us crashing.” Lexie pushed herself away from him. “I’m going to go get a drink and try and make myself forget about that interesting thought of yours.” 

Lexie stormed out of the bedroom cabin and went to the kitchen/main bar area. 

“Is there anything I can get you Miss Lexie?” One of the staff of the jet asked Lexie smiling and getting up out of her seat. 

“Anything to get me to stop thinking about the plane falling out of the sky because my boyfriend is an idiot?” Lexie asked with a small laugh. 

“Would you prefer alcohol or medication?” The woman asked with a smile. 

“What are my medication options?” 

“We have phenobarbital, mebaral, seconal, nembutal, xanax, valium, ambien, lunesta, sonata, codeine, avinza, oxy, percocet, and vicodin.” 

“Wow that is a lot of fancy names. What do you think I should take? To help me sleep and ease the anxiety?”

“I’ll mix you up a valium and ambien cocktail. Don’t worry I’m a doctor, I know how to mix up a safe option for you.” The woman smiled proceeding to open the bottom cabinet of the bar and pulling out the two pill bottles. 

“You’re a doctor yet you’re working as a flight attendant? How did that happen?”

“I’m one of the many doctors employed by the Queen family. I make sure that this plane and the various vacation homes are well stocked in case of any medical emergency. A lot of the family have flight anxiety so I travel with them on this jet to make sure no one suffers from panic attacks.” The doctor winked a Lexie handing her the glass which contained her drug cocktail (Lexie wasn’t sure if the liquid in it was water or vodka but she didn’t really care).

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Feel better and don’t worry I’ll come by and check to make sure you don’t have any negative side effects.” 

When Lexie returned to the bedroom there was a new object with Digger on the bed. 

“Check it out babe. This jet is a party jet.” Digger pointed to the try lined with baggies of various powders, needles, herbs, pills and strips. “I know this is weed, and this one is coke, pretty sure this is acid and I think the pills are E. not sure about the others. You had a drink?” 

“It’s a little cocktail to help me calm down. Put that stuff back I’m sure it’s weighed and it’ll be noticed if any is missing.” 

“So? Ollie isn’t going to get mad because we had some fun.”

“No but Laurel will be. Only the weed is legal.”

“We are above international waters. There is no law here babe. I’m gonna do some E cos it’s been awhile and it’ll be fun to have E sex on a plane.” 

“Fine, go for it baby. Just you know the rules, if I’m asleep you can only do the stuff we usually do just don’t wake me.” Lexie pulled the fluffy blanket off the nearby couch wrapping it around herself. 

“You’re the best.” Digger popped two of the white pills then noticed the bag of blue with the world  _ pfizer  _ on it. “Holy shit viagra? Oh you gotta stay awake, imagine how awesome it’ll be a four hour non stop fuck fest?” 

“Well go talk to the doctor and make sure it won’t kill you to take that after taking two of the E.” Lexie pointed out the door. 

“There’s a doctor?”

“Yeah she made me my feel good drink. You go talk to her and I’ll wait for you here for the warm up act.” 

…

After getting the okay from the doctor Digger and Lexie had their medically assisted sexual binge with Lexie all but passing out after the fourth hour. Digger however was wide awake and starting to worry about the fact that his good buddy Stiffy Mcstifferson was still standing at attention. He was pretty sure that it should have gone away by now. He didn’t think it should stay around after a few money shots. 

After waiting a half hour longer and thinking of as many things he could that would usually make his stiff friend go away he started thinking of worst case scenarios for his predicament. He thought up the idea of them amputating his dick over this and decided to swallow his pride and ask the doctor for help. 

Lexie awoke to Digger screaming in pain and was greeted by the sight of the doctor pulling on a syringe that was stuck in Digger’s boner. 

“So mixing them was a bad idea?” She asked paling a bit herself at the thought of how much pain he must be in. 

“I told him not to mix them.” The doctor pointed out with a glare at Digger. “I might have to drain him multiple times.” 

“Okay. Well I feel gross and am very naked which I’m just noticing. Thanks for at least putting a sheet over me Dig before calling in the doctor. I’m going to go get a shower and maybe something to eat. Can he eat?”

“Yes he can eat.” 

“Great so you can look forward to that Dig.” Lexie got off the bed stretching before disappearing into the en-suite bathroom. 

…

The young couple finally arrived on the island where they were shown their room and told to think of whatever they wanted to eat and the chef will make it for them at any time. 

Digger went straight to bed not sleeping the entire flight and Lexie unpacked their bags putting them away in the drawers. She knew the bedroom they were currently staying in was the one Oliver always had so she wasn’t too surprised when she discovered the false bottom or the party drugs hidden inside. She decided to ignore them and instead go set out their toiletries when she found the xanax. 

“Now these are more like it.” She muttered opening the bottle taking out two pills and swallowing them. “Much better to deal with this shit.” 

She decided that the best way for her to spend these fourteen days forgetting the world was to spend it in a medically induced haze where nothing could bug her. 

Stripped down to nothing she slipped into bed cuddling into her fast asleep boyfriend. 

“Thank you for sticking with me through all of this Dig.” She whispered into his ear. “You’ll get so many blow jobs on this trip.” 

“Yay.” Digger mumbled pulling her tightly in his arms before rolling over half on top of her. 

…

When the pair finally arrived home they were both in dark sunglasses despite the fact that it was night time. Paler than when they left to the sunny island and just looking completely exhausted. 

“You don't look  rested or relaxed Lexie. Did you take your laptop with you after?” Sara asked in concern examining her daughter. 

“Sleeping was hard. Too much anxiety. Might need to see a doctor about it.” 

“Yeah she was just restless the entire time.” Digger spoke up wiping at his nose. 

“I shall call the clinic first thing in the morning then we will see about getting you into a therapist.” Nyssa informed her pulling her daughter into a hug. 

The car ride home was silent and the second the couple were back in their bedroom Digger removed his glasses and looked at Lexie closely. 

“So the Xanax, you’re planning on doing that regularly now because I thought we were just partying for the vacation. I think that might be a bad idea.”

“Dig it’s not a bad idea. It’s prescription medication that I clearly need.” 

“You were taking like six a day babe. I’m just saying be careful.” 


	5. King of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. I spent a lot of time looking up motorcycle stuff.  
> This chapter is fucking long.  
> Drugs are bad guys.

Digger was getting tired of the deadbeat jokes. He was trying to make a living with his drawings but so far nothing was happening. Lexie was paying for all of his expenses. He was a twenty first century man. He didn’t mind having a girlfriend who made more than he did, he really didn’t. But at this rate his income was zero and hers was a lot more than zero. 

He sent out his resume a few times expecting to get at least one interview but none of the companies wanted him. 

“Digger don’t you feel bad about the fact that your girlfriend is seven years younger than you and she has support you?” Lip asked looking over at the man sitting at the kitchen island eating cereal. 

“Age is just a number Lip. It doesn’t equal success.” 

“Yeah the pedophiles in the warning tapes they made us watch in school said age is just a number too.”

“I’m not a pedophile.” 

“Yeah okay Digger.” Lip rolled his eyes grabbing his sports drink from the fridge. “You have fun eating our food while Lexie is upstairs working.” 

“Will do Mate.” Digger gave him a mock salute. 

Even a twelve year old was giving  him shit. 

…

“Dig are these your forms?” Lexie asked taking the forms from the printer tray and laying them over to her desk. Digger was sat at the end of her bed. 

“Yah babe. They’re mine. My criminal record is causing problems in my search for a job so I’m filling out the forms to have my record wiped.”

“It’s robbery Dig. They don’t wipe that easily.” Lexie tried to explain. “I know that was a long time ago and you couldn’t be more different.” 

“I just want to be able to take care of you. Give you the life you deserve.” Digger sighed. “I can’t get an apartment in a safe neighbourhood because of my record, I can’t get a good job. No one wants to buy my character designs.”

“I’m sorry Mama banging on your door with the tire iron was the final straw in getting you evicted. But Dig half the money I make from the Co-op videos we do is yours. They make a lot of money. I can apply for the apartment, it can be in my name only and then you don’t need to pass a background check. You do give me the life I deserve because you fill it with love.” Lexie tried to reassure him and kissed his cheek. “We can set up your own channel so you can make your own videos.” 

“Set up my own channel? You’re the famous one babe I’m just the arm candy.” 

“No you can talk about your designs, show them off, offer tips and tutorials. You could be big in the art scene. We’ll do the stupid couple challenge stuff on your channel.” Lexie grinned at him. “Or you could just do a vlog.”

“Vlog is too boring look at our life, we hang out in bed, watch tv and play video games. Only fun part of our days are when we have the house to ourselves and have sex but I’m not letting all your viewers see us bang.” 

“Hey I don’t want anyone seeing your dick but me.” Lexie grinned at him. “Do you want your own set up or is mine cool? We can make your green screen background anything.” 

“I think I need my own space and set up for it. Just so I’m pigging back on you.” 

“Okay. I don’t mind sharing though Dig.” Lexie had moved to sit behind Digger on the bed and she wrapped her arms around her neck. “Let me know how I can help make your dreams come true.” 

“What about your dreams though babe?” 

“You already made them come true.” Lexie grinned kissing his cheek. “Now let’s go to the store. We’ll buy you a studio.” 

“No. I can’t let you buy me a building.” Digger grabbed her hands. 

“You can get these sheds that are like mini homes. I figured we’ll get one of those and it’ll take maybe a day to get an electrician in to wire it and a plumber so you have your own bathroom. Besides this isn’t buying you a building, it’s investing in you. ‘Cause I love you.” 

“I love you too. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“Funny ‘cause I feel the same way.” 

…

It only took two weeks after Digger’s studio was all finished for him to get a job offer. 

His videos were pointing out design flaws in game and comic characters like don’t give them wings or a tail if they are not going to ever use their wings or tails. An indie developer had contacted him and offered him a job as a character designer. Soon he was working with more indie developers and soon had earned enough money to pay Lexie for all the things she had bought for his set up. She didn’t ask him to nor did she wants him to pay her back but he did soon after  

He didn’t have his own vehicle anymore since he totalled his car. (Thankfully he was unharmed and Lexie wasn’t in the car with him). He would love the thought of buying a house even a small one so long as it was his. 

But first he was going to buy a car. Lexie had her own already but it would be nice not to need his girlfriend to drive him everywhere. 

Digger had added a couch to his set up in his studio and that is where he and Lexie were currently curled up watching some anime show he had long lost interest in but Lexie loved it so he watched it. 

“Lexie, I need to talk to you about something important.” He spoke during the intro song of the new episode. Lexie without hesitation turned off the tv and turning to face him. He rarely ever called her Lexie, it was usually Lex. Lexie was only for important matters. 

“I got an email the other day. From a lawyer in Australia. My mom is sick, dying really. I don’t know what to do. Do I go see her now even though she gave me away? That I’ve never knew her? Or do I just ignore the email and just accept the fact that a stranger halfway across the world is dying and it in way changes my life.” He explained. 

“It’s up to you. I think you should talk to Mama about this. She had a weird relationship with her dad. But no matter what I’m here okay? If you want to go or if you don’t I’ll be right by your side.”

“I do have some questions for her.” He admitted. 

“Yeah? Like what baby?”

“Who my dad is. Why she didn’t want me.” He shrugged trying to make it seem like he didn’t care. 

“Baby you know I want you. Always.” 

…

Lexie was touching up the make up on her eye to make sure her ‘black eye’ looked fresh and raw. 

Digger was in his studio on skype with his mother’s lawyer discussing something. 

Lexie was going to a photoshoot by a local photographer after she dropped Lori off to soccer practice. 

“Did Digger hit you?” Damian asked poking his head into his sister’s room.

“No. This is just make up. It’s for a photoshoot I’m doing. Why are you wearing Lip’s suit?” The twelve year old was wearing a suit that was much too big for him he looked like a small child playing dress up in his father’s clothes. 

“Because Lip has three Burberry suits and Mom won’t buy me one. How am I suppose to dress for the job I want if my mothers refuse to buy me the clothes I need.”

“Lip got them because of important dinners or events he had to go to that he needed to dress up for. Like how Lori has Gucci dresses for her sport banquets.”

“You go to events why don’t you have them too?”

“Because D my events are run by grown adults playing make believe who wear t-shirts and jeans and if you’re lucky their hoodie has been washed in the last month.” Lexie joked.

“It’s not fair! I want my own tailored suits!”

“Well save up your allowance and in like fifty years you might be able to afford a tie.” Lexie finished her make up and turned to face her little brother. “Why are you in here anyways and not watching the stock market?” 

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t leave me here alone with Digger.” 

“You are staying here with Digger. I’m not taking you to my photoshoot and you can’t be alone while Lori is focused on her practice.”

“I’ll tell Mama you locked me in the basement if you leave me here and she’ll make Digger move out.” 

“Fine go wait in the car.” Lexie knew that if it came down to believing her or Damian, her moms would believe him if nothing else for the excuse to kick out Digger. (Lexie and Digger had talk about getting their own place and even did rent a small studio apartment but it only lasted a week before the couple moved back home) 

She grabbed her purse and then went to Lori’s room. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.”

“Do you have your cleats and shinguards?” Lexie pulled up the check list Mama sent her to make sure that Lori had everything she needed. 

“Yes they’re in my bag.”

“Three water bottles?” 

“In my bag.”

“All filled?”

“Uh huh.” Lori rolled her eyes at her sister. She wasn’t an idiot. She was fourteen. 

“Towel?”

“Do you just want to go through my bag?” 

“No. Damian is going to be watching your practice though so keep an eye on him.” 

“I can’t watch him! Get Digger to do it he has to useful for something.” 

“Digger is useful in a lot ways but he’s busy.”

“So take him with you!”

“I can’t take him with me. It’s a different kind of shoot, it’s not for kids.” 

“You take him or I’ll tell Moms you’re doing porn.”

“It’s not porn!” Lexie hissed. “It is a tasteful art shoot.”

“Then take Damian because I can’t watch him.” Lori argued. “I don’t care what the shoot actually is. I’ll tell them it’s porn.” 

Lexie muttered a curse being blackmailed by two of her younger siblings. 

…

Lexie smiled sickenly sweet at her sister after she pulled into the parking lot of the pitch. 

“Break a leg Lori.” 

“It’s soccer not a play. You don’t say break a leg, you just say good luck.” Lori rolled her eyes as she opened the car door. 

“No I wasn’t wishing you luck. I hope you literally break your leg.” 

“Love you too.” Lori muttered slamming the car door behind her before running off to the pitch where her team waited. 

“Can I have smoothie?” Damian asked from the backseat.   

“No.”

“You have to feed me.”

“There will be food at the shoot.”

“I want a smoothie! If you don’t get me a smoothie I’ll tell Mama that Digger stole from me.” 

Lexie pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car turning around to face Damian. 

“Stop treating Digger like this! He is going to be in my life for a very long time and the sooner you accept that the better. Stop blackmailing me it’s not going to work anymore. You’re going to stay in the green room of the shoot until I tell you can get out. Understood?” 

“Fine.” Damian crossed his arms and glared at his sister. 

They drove to the studio in silence with Damian just glaring at his sister.

…

The photoshoot was meant to be controversial.

Currently Lexie was being choked by a large bearded and tattoo guy. She was holding herself up by gripping the man’s arms.  

“Alright perfect! Great work with the eyes Lexie. Johnathan, love the rage on your face.” The director smiled. “Next shots are on the bed, so Lexie let’s get that top and pants off, Johnathan down to the boxers.” 

Jonathan moved his hands from around Lexie’s neck to her back to make sure she didn’t fall back. Once he was sure that Lexie was on her own two feet he started stripping. Lexie quickly followed suit. The shoot was a statement on patriotic love with the couple wearing American Flag underwear.

“Judy! Judy get the gun and blood ready thank you.” The director spoke over his headset. “Now you’re making love.” He instructed the pair trusting them to know what his vision was. “Go back to the choking. Now throw the punch. Perfect! Judy we need the gun.” Judy the make up and props woman brought the fake gun in passing it to Jonathan who pointed it at Lexie’s mouth. 

“Now you’re making to her through the gun.”

“What the hell is this shit?” Damian who had decided he was bored in the green room came out to see what his sister was doing and saw her in her underwear, a gun being thrusted repeatedly into her mouth by some large creepy looking guy, also in his underwear while a punch of crew people watched. 

“Damian!” Lexie pushed Johnathan off her and got up storming over to her brother. “I told you to stay in the green room.”

“Why aren’t you wearing clothes?”

“Mike? Mike do you mind bringing Damian back in the green room and keeping him entertained so he doesn’t come back out and ruin the shoot.”

“Sure thing.” Mike the PA smiled leading him away.

“Now let’s get back to work everyone, Lexie bra off, Judy please design the gunshot wound on her chest.”

Lexie went to her bag pulling out a pill bottle dumping three pills into her hand before dry swallowing them. 

…

Digger had just finished packing a bag for himself and Lexie right before Lexie, Damian and Lori came back home.

“Hey babe the shoot go well?” Digger asked greeting them at the door pulling Lexie in for a kiss. 

“Yeah except for the part where Damian interrupted it. Jonathan was there again.”

“I’m glad it was with Jonathan, he’s such a great guy. When are your moms coming home?” Digger pulled Lexie upstairs to their room. 

“Mama has meetings until six thirty and Mom is out with Aunt Laurel so who knows when they’ll get back. Why?”

“I made a decision. I’m going to ge see my mom. There’s a red eye tonight.”

“I’ll buy the tickets for us.” 

“Already done. Bags are packed too. We’re just going for a few days see her, find out who my dad is, tell grandma she’s still a bitch and come back home.” 

“Just telling grandma she’s a bitch?” 

“You’re right I should tell mum she’s a bitch too.” 

…

Lexie and Digger slept for most of the plane thanks to Lexie’s pills. They didn’t have a private plan but they flew first class of course and Digger had one arm around Lexie the entire flight. 

The cab ride from the airport to the hotel across from the hospital was silent. When the plane landed Digger reached for Lexie’s hand and he hadn’t let go of it since. Once Lexie checked them in and they laid their bags down in their room, Digger dropped on the edge of the bed when he finally spoke. 

“What if she died while we flying here?” He looked up Lexie with those sad puppy eyes. 

“Then we stay for the funeral if you want. Talk to her friends, some family see if they know who your father is. Maybe he even shows up.” Lexie tried to reassure him. 

“If you want I’ll show you around the town, where I used to beat around. Look up some of the old guys.”

“The old guys? You wanna introduce me to your childhood friends? That’s so sweet babe. Do you wanna freshen up first before we go over to the hospital?” 

“Join me in the shower?” 

“Always.”

…

When they entered the hospital Digger wasn’t expecting to see Nyssa in the lobby.

“What are you doing here Mama?” Lexie asked absolutely shocked. 

“Digger and I talked about complicated relationships with biological parents, I thought I could be here for support. As someone who understands.” Nyssa informed them both. 

“This means a lot Ma.” Digger wiped at his eyes before practically falling on Nyssa in a hug. Nyssa while looking very uncomfortable she did give Digger a pat on his back. 

“That’s enough Digger. Go in and see your mother. Lexie and I will be here for you outside.” Nyssa pushed Digger off her gently and pointed down the hallway. “She’s in room 409.” 

Digger just nodded looking back at Lexie who smiled at him before he walked down the road. 

Lexie took a seat in the waiting room with Nyssa sitting down next to her. 

“It’s nice that you came here Mama. Did you take the jet I didn’t see you on the plane.” 

“I did. I would have offered to bring you both with me but by the time I came home you were gone already. If you want I can leave you the jet, or just wait for you.” 

“I don’t know how long we’ll be Mama, Digger wants to show me his old haunts and introduce me to his friends. Plus I plan on paying his grandmother a visit. Tell her off for how she treated him. For how she made him feel.” 

“You plan to go find an old woman and yell at her?” 

“Yeah. She made Digger think he was worthless. She broke him and it took me so time to finally have him see that he isn’t broken. That he deserves love and he deserves good things. Every night I see his back and his chest and his arms and I see where used to put out cigarettes. Where she used to grab him so hard that her nails left scars. I want to do more than yell at her.” Nyssa pointed out. 

“Your mother, in the beginning when we were together, she was a lot like how you are describing Digger. She was broken like that.”

“That was around when she took off right? After she dumped you to go be a hooker?”

“She was never a hooker!” Nyssa hissed. “She was sick. That’s not the point, the point is your mother broke up with me back then because she was afraid that she loved me a lot more than I loved her and that any second I would leave her. So she tried to protect herself because she didn’t think she deserved love after she did something horrible. I know what you are going through with Digger, I also know what it’s like for Digger. So I thought I might come here and just be another body of support.”

“You still don’t like him?” 

“I don’t like him as your boyfriend. But since it seems like he is going to be a part of our life for the foreseeable future I might as well get used to it.” 

…

Digger came out of the room looking completely unaffected. 

“He was some American G.I. in for a few months before leaving without saying a word. She never got a real name just a nickname. G.I. Joe.” 

“Well that is very unoriginal.” Nyssa muttered. 

“Alright we’re done here, let’s go see Gran and tell her to go fuck herself.” 

“I’ll drive.” Lexie stood up followed by Nyssa. 

“If you two need me I’m just a call away. I’m staying in the Hilton down the road, Penthouse.”

“Thanks Mama. I’ll let you know what happens.” 

Nyssa watched the couple leave. Digger said something and made Lexie laugh. 

She waited until she was sure they were gone for good before she went into Digger’s mother’s room. 

She was laid there on the bed, looking frail and hooked up to so many wires it was hard to tell when skin ended and wires began. 

“Your son George is dating my daughter Lexie.” 

“Useless fuck.”

“Why did you give him up?”

“Why did I give him up? Who wouldn’t. I wanted him out of me the second I knew he was in but my parents didn’t let me. So I told them if they wanted that shit to be born they had to take it. I figured that would make them change their mind but it didn’t. His father was a fucker and I knew he would be just as useless.” 

“Is what you told him true? That you do not know who his father is?”  

“No I hav-” Digger’s mother stopped due a large and terrible sounding coughing fit. “I have his name, address. All of it.” 

“So why keep it from him?” 

“Because I can.” 

…

Digger had talked Lexie into exchanging their rental car into a motorcycle after a quick visit to the closest leather store and they were ready. 

Lexie had talked Digger into buying pro gear. His jacket was a REV’ IT! Quantum Jacket in neon red and black REV’ IT! Vertex GT pants. His boots were REV’s IT! Royale H20 Boots in black and his gloves also REV’ IT! Only these were from the Jerez 3 Gloves series. 

Lexie also got him various shirts, jersey’s and jeans all from the REV’ IT! Brand with Lexie joking about how they’ll hit them up for a sponsorship deal. 

Lexie’s own outfit was a REV’ IT! Ignition 3 jacket in black with pants and gloves to match. Her boots were REV’ IT! Emerald im black close to Digger’s. Their helmets were matching black with lines of wires as if looking at a motherboard, Lexie’s wires were bright pink while Digger’s were red to match his jacket. 

“When we go home we’re buying a pair of bikes aren’t we?” Diggered asked after he cut the engine outside his grandmother’s house. 

“Oh yeah we’re getting ourselves some new toys. Do you want me to go in with you?”

“Nah babe, gotta do it myself. You should take the bike out for a spin I’ll be awhile.” 

“Hey don’t forget. She’s wrong about you. I love you. You are the best thing that happened to me. You deserve to be loved. Remember okay?” Lexie smiled at him her hand on his cheek. 

“I know babe. When I’m done we’re going to go to some place nice for dinner have a great date night.” He gave her a kiss before lowing the visor on her helmet. “No wheelies babe.” 

Digger walked in the house and had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t that scared, helpless little boy. He heard the engine of the bike but instead of hearing it disappear it just got louder and louder. He looked out the window in the door and laughed. Lexie was doing doughnuts on the lawn. 

“God I love her.” 


	6. Don't Blame Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie's life gets turned upside down at a Con and nothing seems to be going right for her anymore.

Lexie was slammed up against the wall of the shed behind her, the man who had a grip on her arms pushed his leg between her thighs. 

She struggled and when he ran his hand up her thigh she bit into his neck causing him to scream and move away. Lexie still had her arms tied behind her back. She charged him tackling him to the ground. He had dropped his gun and she broke her bonds just in time to grab it landing on her back. The man not to be outdone charged at her. Lexie aimed the gun for his crotch but she wasn’t fast enough he was on her trying to take the pistol away. The struggle seemed to last an eternity, he started to point it towards Lexie’s head she fought against him until finally it went off blowing his head off. Lexie pushed his off her and stood up on shaky legs, holding out the gun keeping it trained on him. He stopped twitching and gagging and she let her arms fall. Her legs gave out and she knelt there on the ground crying and gagging because she just killed a man for the first time. 

The stage lights faded to back for two seconds before coming back at full brightness. The audience broke out in applause and Lexie and the man gave a bow. 

“Thanks guys! This was a lot of fun!” She smiled before leaving the stage where Digger was talking to someone backstage. 

“Lex this is Johnson, he wants to know if you’re willing to do some acting in front of a camera.” 

“Yeah I’m always game. My manager and agent’s numbers should be on file with the Con, give them a call to work something out. I only have twenty minutes to get something to eat, and clean up before I’m at my booth for photos.” Lexie explained. 

“That’s fine I don’t want to take up any more of your time.” Johnson explained with a smile. He watched the couple head into the backstage area. 

Lexie washed the blood from the practical effects off but was careful to leave the dirt and wounds which were part of the costume on. 

Digger came back into the room with two trays filled with burgers and fries. 

“Here babe I got your lunch.” 

“You’re the best.” Lexie grinned taking the tray and already picking at the fires. “I got the two apartments I like the best open. You pick which one you want to live in.”

“Alright I’ll take a look.”  

…

Digger had decided a place where he could afford to pay for the entire deposit himself. He had some money from his work with indie game developers. 

They had toured the place before so when Digger picked it as his favorite he made the call and now they had a home. 

While they were in London Digger hired the moving company and Lexie’s moms agreed to pack up most of her things for them so that their apartment would be ready when they came back. 

Digger was taking care of all of this while Lexie worked her booth taking photos with fans. When Lexie was 21 she decided she didn’t need nor want the security of Mr. Diggle to constantly follow her around. 

She was still on about six pills a day. She said she needed them to take the edge off otherwise she was too on edge. She needed them to help with the daily stress from all the hate sites. The hateful emails, tweets, comments, she pretended they never got to her but they did. Without her meds they got to her. 

When her doctors would give her a month at a time as it is an addictive drug so in order to keep up her six a day habit Lexie had to use other methods. Different doctors under fake names, dealers. Whatever it took to get them. Even Digger had his own prescription for Lexie to use. 

During cons spending so much time meeting people, things like that took a toll on Lexie. Digger’s presence nearby made it easier, all she had to do was say one thing and he was by her side. His hand on her back comforting her. 

That’s how it always went but this time was different. Digger was close by that was still true but instead of paying attention to her he was talking to Johnson. 

Lexie smiled as another fan came up to her. She was a woman around her age.  

“Hey how are you doing?” Lexie asked. 

“You don’t recognize me?”

“I’m sorry I don’t.” 

“We’re married.” 

“No we aren’t.” Lexie looked at her confused. 

“Yes we are!” The woman moved her sleeve back showing the tip of a pocket knife and Lexie kept her eyes on the knife. 

“You’re right. We are. Sorry I forgot.”

“You’re always so forgetful. You forget our anniversary.” 

“I’m sorry.” Lexie had been taking self-defense classes since she was 12 she knew how to disarm someone with a gun or a knife. “Look, how about I give you my hotel key and you go wait for me in my room? I need to finish this meet and greet but I’ll be right up after okay? I’m just going to take the key out of my pocket.”

“I’ll take it.” 

“Okay, my back left pocket.” Lexie watched her put the knife away instead choosing it to use both hands on  Lexie. One going to her pocket and the other wrapping around her waist. Lexie looked over to Digger hoping he would look at her and notice what was happening.

“Why are you looking at him?” The woman snapped. “He hurt you. He raped you! Why are you looking over to him? I won’t let him hurt you.” She stroked Lexie’s cheek with the back of her hand. Lexie flinched when she touched her and that angered her. 

“Don’t flinch from me! I wouldn’t hurt you like he does.” She stressed as she reached into Lexie’s back pocket squeezing her ass as she did so. “I love how you keep your ass so firm and tight.” 

“Oi! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Digger yelled finally looking over to see some random woman groping his girlfriend. 

He ran the short distance between him and Lexie tackling the woman to the ground.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me! You rape her! You rape her!” The woman was screaming fighting Digger. 

“She has a knife!” Lexie yelled but it was too late, the woman had cut Digger’s face.

“You bitch!” He yelled slamming his fist into her face. “You fucking psycho!” He slammed his fist back down onto her face breaking her nose and knocking her out. “Lexie are you okay? Are you okay? She did hurt you?” Digger was off the woman and now was checking on Lexie looking her over carefully.

“No I’m okay.” Lexie answered leaning against the back wall. She watched the crowd usually around her spot part making way for the Con security. “Great timing.” She huffed. 

“We received reports that this man attacked her unprovoked.” One of the guards informed them as his partner pulled out a pair of handcuffs. 

“Well those reports are wrong. She’s sick. She thinks we’re married.” Lexie explained. “I want to press charges against her. She sexually assaulted me.” 

“Officer I have it all on video. She didn’t do anything. He just attacked her.” The woman who was next in line spoke. 

“And your name?” 

“Alena.” The woman smiled at the officer. The officer pulled Digger to the side to question and Alena smiled at Lexie. “The Nazi Princess’ reign of terror is ending.” 

“What did you just say to me?” Lexie grabbed Alena by her hoodie. “What did you just call me?” 

“Hey! Get off her!” The other guard spoke up pulling her off Alena. 

“That’s assault. I want to press charges. You saw that. She attacked me.” Alena smirked at Lexie. “Guess everyone else in line doesn’t get the chance to meet you.” 

…

Lexie was sat in the holding cell of the police station. Down another hall she watched them drag Digger to his own cell in the men’s section. 

The only good thing about this situation was that she was nowhere near the woman who was convinced they were married. She was in the hospital. 

Lexie wasn’t alone in the cell though. She had four other women in with her. 

“I know you.” One of the women spoke up. She had facial tattoos and looked like she just came out of the opening for Orange is the New Black. 

“Maybe.” Lexie didn’t want to talk to her or anyone except for her family. She just wanted out of the cell.

“Yeah I know you too.” Another woman spoke up. She had the same tattoos as the first one. Lexie looked around the cell. They all same tattoos.

“She’s that Nazi chick from Facebook. She got her boyfriend to attack this sick chick.” This woman was brought in three hours after Lexie was. “They had all those posts warning about her coming to London. Demanding the mayor tell her she was not welcomed.”

“That isn’t me.” Lexie glared at them.

“Let’s teach her that we don’t let Nazis get off here.” 

…

“I swear to God I am going to make sure each one of those responsible pay for this.” Sara practically growled as she stormed into the British hospital her wife and sister in tow. 

“She demanded a lawyer so they put her in holding. It’s common. Even with us Sara.” Laurel explained. 

“She was attacked and they arrest her? That’s ridiculous.” 

“Her lawyer told us that he is ensuring they press charges against the woman who assaulted her. He also said Lexie mentioned Kojo Sledgehammer. She met that woman who started those horrible sites.” Nyssa spoke. “Can we hold her responsible for Lexie’s attack?”

“We’ll be trying to. If they only attacked her because of those sites then we have a case.” Laurel had read up on some of British libel laws on the flight over. Nyssa was the first one to the nurses’ station and asked her for Lexie’s hospital room. 

When the trio made it into the room they saw Lexie battered and bloody in the hospital bed. 

“Where’s Digger? Is he still in jail?” Lexie asked as soon as she noticed them. 

“He is. I wanted to make sure you were okay first.” Laurel explained. “I’ll call a lawyer to go get him out.”

“He’s only in there for protecting me. He saw her touching me and he tried to protect me. So he tackled her. She cut his face and he was trying to defend himself and me. Please just get him out. If she put my face all over those posts, she could have put his. I don’t want him getting attacked too.” Lexie begged. 

“I’ll go make the call right now. I’m glad you’re going to be okay.” Laurel kissed the top of her head before heading into the hallway. 

“You saw that hacker?” Nyssa asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

“Yeah it was her. It was after security came over, she told them she had video of Digger just attacking the nut job for no reason. When they were questioning him she called me the Nazi Princess. Look, I don’t need that girl in jail, the one who thinks we’re married. She’s sick and I just want her to get help before she hurts someone or herself. All I did was grab her hoodie when she called me the Nazi Princess. I shouldn’t have touched her but I was angry. She has been trying to make me kill myself for years!” 

“The good thing is that if she gave the video to security then we can get her name.” 

“It’s Alena. She didn’t say a last name.” 

“It’s okay. We will track her down and make her pay for everything.” Nyssa covered Lexie’s hand with hers. “You have nothing more to worry about. We will handle everything from here.” 

“Thanks Mama.” Lexie smiled weakly at her before grimacing. 

“Are you in pain? Do you want us to get a doctor in here?” Sara asked eyeing her carefully. 

“Maybe something to take the edge off.” 

“Okay sweetie I’ll go get the doctor.” Sara squeezed Lexie’s shoulder before leaving the room. Nyssa stayed holding Lexie’s hand. 

“Tell me a story.” Lexie asked leaning back into her pillow. 

“The first time I met you, you were nine months old, just coming off an ear infection and miserable. Your mother and I had just gone on our first date which was cut short when Laurel called because you were so upset. So I got your mother home. Laurel met her at the front door, you wanted your mommy. You were so upset.” Nyssa started. “You were in her arms for maybe half a minute before you saw me. Sara introduced me to you, and you instantly reacted out to me. All night you were so upset you never stopped crying but within seconds in my arms you fell asleep cuddled into my arms. I already knew you were so special from the stories I heard for two months leading up to the date when I saw you for the first time I was in love.” 

“Was it like that for the others?”

“No. See unlike with you, I knew about them as soon as Sara did. I knew about their existence a lot earlier than I did with you and unlike with you I knew that nothing was going to take them from me. To be able to stop me from being their mother. It wasn’t risky for me to fall for them.” She tried to explain. “If I had that chance to know that you would always be my daughter, and the privilege to watch you grow those months I didn’t know you.” 

“So if you were in Sophie’s Choice you wouldn’t pick for the Nazis to kill me?” 

“Well first of all you are white, blonde and have the bluest eyes ever. The Nazis would worship you not kill you. But it wouldn’t matter. I would never be able to pick between any of you kids. No matter what I just can’t make the choice. But no in my heart there is no difference between the love I have for you and the ones I have for your siblings and I hope you have never doubted that.”

“I didn’t. Ever. I know you’re my Mama and you always have been.” Lexie reassured her. 

“Good.”

…

Sara was in the hall talking to the doctor.

“Why are you refusing my daughter medication? She was beaten. She’s in pain.” 

“When she was arrested they ran a tox screen. She’s been taking Xanax.”

“She’s prescribed it for anxiety.”

“No doctor would prescribe her these dosages. She just took 16mg. The maximum a doctor would ever prescribe is 1mg every six hours. For her to still be up and talking when she was brought in on this dose, she’s been doing this for awhile.”

“You’re saying that my daughter is abusing her medication?”

“I’m saying she’s been abusing it for months, possibly years.” 

…

Laurel kept the doors locked as soon as Digger entered the town car. 

“How long has Lexie been abusing her Xanax?” 

“She’s not.” Digger answered a bit too quickly.

“Lexie was taken from here by ambulance. They didn’t send her personal effects with her, I have them here in this bag.” Laurel held up the clear plastic bag. “Now I already found one pill bottle, with your name on it not Lexie’s, another one for Alexis Lance and one for Lexie Raatko. How many others are there?”

“With us in England? Just those 3, but back home around 10. I told her I don’t like it. That I was worried about her but I kept an eye on her whenever I saw her taking pills. I made myself take a bunch of first aid courses in case she had a reaction to it. She doesn’t want to talk about it. She doesn’t want to talk about how she’s not just taking the edge off anymore. It’s been like this since the hate sites first went up. She tried to take the regular dose, she did but she just spent all day in bed, she was depressed. When she takes this much, when she takes 6 at once, she feels better. Like her old self.”

“Did Lexie tell you about her scar? The one on her lower back?”

“Yeah she got a kidney transplant. She has to take a bunch of anti-rejection meds for the rest of her life. Abusing pills like she is, she can damage the kidney and Nyssa can’t give her another one. No one else in the family is a match to Lexie, she’d go on a list and she could die on that list. When we try and get her help will you agree to help us?”

“Yeah, yeah whatever I need to do to help Lexie.” 

…

Nyssa was torn, she wanted to be there to comfort Lexie to help her see that she needed help and it was okay to get it but she also had Sara who was losing her mind over the thought that she passed on shitty genes and deep down this was her fault.  

Digger was sitting behind Lexie in the bed, his arms around her waist and she was leaning back into him. She had her aunt on one side, her mothers on the others. 

She was not happy with this. She was attacked, the woman who was trying to ruin her life had most likely set them up to be attacked if not to be killed and her family was not helping her but instead attacking her.

“I’ve just been taking them like the doctor said.” Lexie repeated. “You know how anxious I get when it I’m in large crowds for extended periods of time.” 

“We’re not judging you or angry with you Lexie. We understand that you need them for your anxiety but it’s dangerous for you to be taking so many of them.” Sara explained wanting to reach out to comfort Lexie but also not wanting to touch her because it was her fault she was in there. 

“I’m not taking that many. I only take what I need to.” 

“You take a lot babe.” Digger spoke up with a reassuring squeeze. 

“I take what I have too.” She insisted. 

“Just enough to feel normal right? To feel like your old self?” Laurel spoke up.

“Yeah.”

“I get it sweetie. I told myself the same thing. Eventually you’ll need to keep taking more and more pills to try and feel normal again. It won’t end unless you decide to end it. I know how hard it is. There is nothing harder.”

“I’m not addicted! I take my meds that my doctor told me too!” 

“You aren’t taking them like you’re suppose to. All you and Digger have to do is pay a fine, then we’re going back home. You’re not going to be allowed back to the UK for at least five years.” Laurel informed them. “The woman who assaulted you, she posted online about buying the ticket and how she was finally going to get her wife to herself. That plus the credit card knife she had shows she came to the Con with intent to kidnap Lexie. Digger was just protecting her and the local police agree. They dropped the charges against him. Since all you did Lexie was grab Alena’s hoodie, which does count as assault, they have agreed to plea it out. Alena refuses to drop the charges.” 

“So when can we go home?”

“Soon as the doctors say you can.” Nyssa answered.

“You’re not moving out. We’re going to start monitoring your medication at home. We hold your pills, you come to us to take them.” Sara had her mind made up.

“Dig and I already paid our deposit and first month’s rent. Grandpa is watching the movers as they pack up my room and bring the stuff to the apartment.” 

“Fine then every morning on my way to work I’ll come to the apartment, with one pill. You take it in front of me. Every night I will come to the apartment with one pill and you take it in front of me. If I even suspect you are getting pills on the sides or any other drugs you will go to a rehab program. When you leave the program you move back home  **without** Digger.” Nyssa held up one finger. “I am not blaming you for this Digger, but I want to make sure Lexie’s life is as miserable as possible for her if she decides to abuse her medication. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah I get it.” Lexie grumbled. “Can you please ask the doctor to give me something for the pain? Even an advil. I’m really in pain.”

“Yeah sweetie I’ll see if there is anything they can give you.” 

…

Everyone was back on the plane home, only Laurel and Lexie were currently awake watching a movie in the main area while everyone else slept. 

“You know Lexie, when you were little I used to have a problem taking my meds like I was suppose to.” Laurel started trying to break the ice. 

“That was different. You started drinking and everything because your world started falling apart all at once. I remember. Sort of.”

“It did start when I found out that my niece was also my step-daughter the same time I didn’t know if said niece would live or die, or if my sister or dad would be okay and my mother was nowhere to be found. It was hard. All of it was hard to deal with so I started drinking. I mixed pills that weren’t mine with the booze. I was out of control. But I got help.”

“You went to rehab.”

“I did and it wasn’t that bad. It was a nice place. It helped me. The meetings help a lot too.”

“You still go?”

“At least once a week. You can come with me if you want. You don’t have to talk, you can just sit there and listen.”

“Do you ever worry that someone might try and take Will and Connor away because you used to be a drunk?”

“Sometimes it crosses my mind.”

“Digger has a record. If I get a record saying I’m an addict, we’re screwed. We need my clean record to get a home and on the chance that we can’t have kids, who is going to let an addict and a robber adopt?” 

“You know at my meeting there are some judges, some social workers. Things like that, you could bring up this fear and they can help shed light on if your fears have any weight to them.” 

“I guess I can go to one meeting.” Lexie shrugged opening her laptop and frowning at the screen. “The websites are all showing the video of Digger attacking that woman. Calling him my Nazi lap dog. It’s all over social media. Oh and look TMZ is mocking my mug shot and has the tape from the jail showing me getting my ass beat in jail. Calling it justice.” 

“When we land I’ll call Felicity, maybe she can ask around about Alena, now that we have her name.” 


	7. ...Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie's reputation takes it's worse hit yet.

Lexie was adjusting grey henley she was wearing. She already had her hair and makeup done. She was getting ready for a photoshoot. It wasn’t like before where it was her and her friends putting stuff together. This was official. Her photos were going to be included in the collector’s edition of the game because she was now canon. She was the official live action game version of Lara. She was used to fill in for Camilla Luddington whenever she was unable to record dialogue or mo-cap. It took her years to get the impression to the point where even Camilla Luddington couldn’t tell the difference between if it was her or Lexie reading the line. 

She looked back in the mirror, the scar on her cheek looked correct, as far as she could tell. The blood looked old and dry, but also had patches of new and fresh. She looked like she went through hell. 

“Lexie we need to talk.” The only man in a suit spoke as he knocked on the dressing room door. She knew him in passing, he worked in PR for Square stateside. 

“What is it?” 

“Someone leaked text messages you sent, talking about some pretty racist things. A few slurs. It’s all over the internet. As of right now you are no longer an employee of Square Enix. We do not associate with people with your views. Change into your regular clothes, leave the costume and from now on you are to cease and desist any cosplaying or mentioning of Lara Croft, Tomb Raider or any other IPs belonging to Square.”

“They have to be fake. I didn’t do anything.”

“It doesn’t matter now. You’re bad for business. Get out.” 

Lexie started to get undressed, trying to avoid the mirror. She wanted to curl up and cry. Her phone was blowing up with notifications. One was a text from Camilla Luddington asking Lexie to call her. 

Lexie took a deep breath then hit dial. 

“Hi look those messages are fake I swear I would never-”

“ **It’s okay. I believe you. But I got a call from ABC, since we have been so publically connected if I don’t condemn you and distance myself, Jo is going to die a horrible death, and I mean worse than Derek but they’re going to make her the most hated character first. I’m sorry but I will be sending out a tweet condemning you. This isn’t how I actually feel Lexie. I know you’re a good person but I’m sorry, until this blows over we can’t be seen together or even have it known we talk. Just remember I know this isn’t you.** ” With that Camilla hung up leaving Lexie to just stare at her phone wondering how many other friends would need to condemn her publically. 

She was about to call her mom and let her know what was going on, when it started to buzz again. Caller ID said it was unknown. 

“ **How does it feel to be dethroned Aryan Princess?** ” A modulated voice asked. 

“What are you talking about?”

“ **I know who you really are Lance. You fucking Nazi Princess. Your world around you is going to be burning like those crosses you love to put on people’s lawns.** ”

“I haven’t done anything!” 

“ **Stop promoting colonization.** ” The voice hung up leaving Lexie to be confused. Someone clearly had the wrong idea about her. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Lexie wondered out loud. She went into her bag, went to the very bottom where there was a small zipper leading into the liner, she pulled out the baggie filled with pills. She took out seven and dry swallowed them. She needed to stop feeling.

…

As she stood in the shower in her apartment, the water on the floor of the shower tinged pink with the fake blood. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She went from having numerous sponsors and a great employer to being dropped by everyone and condemned by Senators. It was only two hours since the text messages came out. Digger was in a meeting with some developer so he was unreachable. 

She thought about telling her moms but they most likely saw the news.

Those texts were horrible. Nevermind that she wouldn’t use those words ever, but she never used emoji’s, they were an abomination on the written word, anyone who knew her knew she never used them. If anyone sent her one, she would respond with why emojis were the worst thing to be invented. 

These texts were clearly fake. 

Everyone involved in the Cons had tweeted about Nazi Lexie, Game Journos had already published articles about how horrible she was and here are 10 warning signs she showed.  

She had been sent six different websites all about Nazi Lexie the Aryan Princess. They all mentioned how yes publically she had a WOC step-mom, she is actually pure Aryan with her true parents being Oliver Queen and Sara Raatko nee Lance and that Lexie using her mother’s maiden name is a sign of her wanting to show that she is truly Aryan. 

She was 22. Her younger brother was training to be a Navy Seal. Her sister was always told by everyone that she was destined for the olympics and the youngest, Damian had skipped three grades and was on his way to graduating by fourteen. But Lexie, she went from being a glorified model to be the Nazi Princess. 

“I’m the failure of the family and I didn’t even do anything wrong.” She eventually ended up just curled up on the shower floor. The water had long gone cold when the shower door opened. She didn’t look up, or even really notice that it did open until she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her against a warm chest. 

“I’m here. We can stay in this shower until we both get sick, but we don’t need to move until you feel ready.” He reassured Lexie keeping his arms tight around her. “I know you didn’t send those texts and I am going to do everything I can to find out who is behind it.” 

“It’s no use honey. Everyone is calling me a Nazi. Felicia even said so. Camilla did but she at least called me to explain she had to do it for her career and knew it was fake.” Lexie relaxed into his arms. 

“I’m sorry baby.” 

…

After sitting with Digger in the shower for a half hour, Lexie was wrapped up in blankets sitting on the floor staring at the fireplace while Digger was trying to figure out why all of a sudden Lexie’s PSN account was locked. 

“Everything is over now Dig, we’re fucked. I lost everything. My phone is bricked, my computers are all bricked. I’m fucked. I can’t make videos. I can’t make any money now. How are we going to pay our bills?”

“Well I mean for started we are cancelling Netflix, wifi and our phones for sure.” Digger tried to make a joke. 

“Digger can you please be serious right now. We need to pay our rent and bills and I was the only one actually bringing in an income. You lost all your gigs when they showed that video of you protecting me from that sicko. Now I’m bringing nothing! We both have no income what the fuck are we going to do?” 

“Worst case I’ll work for your family in one of the companies.” Digger shrugged. “All this will blow over.”

“It’s not blowing over. Look at how many people are in this same boat and ruined. I’m going to be labeled unhireable.” 

“So you can work with your family. It’s not that bad Lexie.”

“This was the one thing that was mine. That I worked hard for and earned. That made me special! All I have is a high school diploma with my skills being playing video games and dressing in costumes. You’re the one who does the more advanced editing of the videos Dig. I have no skills.”

“You’re an amazing actress and voice actress. Those are skills.”

“Skills that you can only get work for if you are not blacklisted and being the Nazi Princess will get you blacklisted.” Lexie wasn’t trying to sound as harsh as she did, but she was upset and stressed and honestly maybe taking it out on Digger. 

“So work with your moms. Who cares what your siblings are doing you were successful too until something out of your control happened.”

“I cannot be the failure Digger. I can’t. I already am the practice kid from a mistake I can’t be the failure of the three geniuses.” 

“Hey you’re the only one who has me.” Digger tried to make her feel better. 

“And I don’t know what I would do without you.” Lexie leaned into his arms. 

“You never are going to find out.” Digger kissed the top of her head leaving her on the couch when there was a knock on the door. When he pulled it back he saw a box lying on the ground. He picked it up, opening it and glared down at the contents. 

“What is it Dig?”

“Nothing Lex, something I ordered for awhile ago. Let’s go get dinner. Get away from all the stuff we can’t use anymore.” He closed the box blocking the gun, single bullet and note which read ‘ _ Do the world a fav Nazi and kill yourself. _ ’ Sure while they were out he would get the police to come take the box, but right now he was not leaving Lexie alone in an apartment that was compromised and he sure as hell was not leaving her in this upset state with a gun. 

…

Two months had gone by and after turning down the offer of help from her family Lexie was staring at her banking info letting her know that she was down to a few hundred dollars in her savings and that didn’t even cover their rent fully. She was ready to give in and finally admit she was a failure when there was a knock on the door. 

She was expecting anything from someone ready to punch her in the face or just someone delivering some random thing, what she wasn’t expecting to see on the other side of the door was a CEO. 

“Hello Alexis, I have a job offer for you.” Lena Luthor flashed Lexie a charming smile as the door opened leaving Lexie to hold the door in shock.

“You sure you want me? I don’t know if you heard but I’m public enemy number one.” Lexie had expected the public hatred to lessen but instead it seemed to grow. Every time it seemed like the public was forgetting her, if not forgiving her, a new email, text, or video would be revealed to show her as the Nazi Princess and undo all the progress she had made. 

“That’s why I want you. Through some more questionable means, I know that you’re close to being evicted from here and that you’re running out of money without going to your mothers for help. I want to help you.” Lena explained with a simple shrug. “Is it that hard to believe that someone wants to help you? To hire you for the talents you have clearly shown.”

“I don’t have any talents.” 

“You have united the world into hating you. That is quite the talent. The job I have for you, involves you making videos every few days on topics I decide and in exchange I give you three times your highest salary. Oh I also bought this apartment building so no matter what your answer is, you’re not being evicted. Just as a sign of good faith.” Lena pulled out a long sealed yellow envelope handing it over to Lexie. “It’s all in the contract what you will be expected to do. It’s only for 2 years. Depending on how it goes for the both of us, we can always resign a new one. Take a few days to think it over, either way I have increased security for the building and you can stay here rent free. I know what it’s like to have the public against you. I am a Luthor. I’ll come back in five days, we’ll have lunch and you can either give me the contract signed or we can just talk about how horrible the ‘righteous mobs’ are.”

“Thank you.” 

…

After the five days Lexie had agreed, she had uploaded the first video. A video on why she thought the worst company in the world was L Corp. She didn’t know why she was given all these positive facts about the company from Lena that she was suppose to sell as a negative, or at least say she wanted a massive boycott on the company. 

The very first response to the video was a tweet about how someone was now going to support L Corp. 

Lena had messaged her to tell her that L Corp stock was up 100% from that morning thanks to her video. 

The hate was worse. Her computer’s camera was hacked and streamed live until she actually took apart her hard drive to stop it. 

Lena had gotten her back her PSN account and other gaming accounts but made them change the names so no one knew it was her. 

That was fine she didn’t care. The comfort she felt playing the 2013 Tomb Raider was the best feeling in a long time for her. Even Digger commented on how that was the first time she smiled in months. 

Sure her job was just to anger the public and raise the stock of L Corp while angering them but it meant she wasn’t a failure. Her private life could be happy again. Even if as she saw from a screen shot, her contact in Lena’s phone was ‘Golden Goose’. 

 

Was she selling out? Of course. But it was the only way she could earn a living. So it was worth it. She was ready to live this new life of the villain. 


	8. Delicate Part 1

Turns out popping seven xanax wasn’t enough. Lexie was now up to nine and they put her on her ass. She spent most of the day sleeping. She had been working with L Corp as a guerrilla marketer, as Lena called it for four months and people who knew Lexie were starting to get suspicious. After the why no one should be allowed to hire non-American born employees video went viral her mothers did ask what the hell was going on and Lexie just claimed it was a satire piece. Now they were getting more suspicious. The 22 year old scooted closer into the warm body next to her in bed as she laid sleeping. It wasn't until her sleeping mind noticed that instead of the hard muscular chest she usually nuzzled into it she felt soft satin skin and thin arms. Also a pair of breasts on her cheek. Lexie woke up jumping back staring at the woman in her bed.

"What the fuck Lena!"

"Digger let me in. Said you were sleeping." The brunette smiled booping Lexie on her nose.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Do I need an excuse to spend time with my new golden goose? You can’t tweet a picture of puppies without people calling for your blood. Stock prices have been going through the roof."

"And the reason for being in my bed and not respecting personal boundaries?"

"First of all you're the one who cuddled into me. Secondly I need you to make a new video about how science isn’t real."

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because my company owns this penthouse and pay for everything you currently own. So unless you want to admit failure to your insanely successful family then by all means refuse to do it. Otherwise your script is in your email and I expect it to go live at 4. See you soon Goldie locks." Lena grinned before leaving the apartment.

Times like this Lexie wondered if it was worth it but then she would remember  her mothers reactions to the news articles written about her when she was first fired. How she had phone calls from her so called friends who in order to save their own careers had to condemn her. How even Camilla after so many years of being so close that Lexie was like a sister to Hayden tweeted that she was heartbroken to see the hateful views of Lexie and how no one on team tomb raider shared them. When she and Digger were facing eviction and she didn’t want to turn to her mothers a complete failure. Lena Luthor approached her. Apparently L Corp owned a development company that showed a 'more feminist inclusive' tomb raider knock off that didn’t involve a white aristocrat solving the problems of POC. She was secretly paying Lexie to stay public enemy number one and rage against the companies and ideas that were L Corp. Lexie made the deal out of desperation and everyday she wondered if it was worth it. But the long lists of companies that had blacklisted her long before the L Corp offer made it clear her career would forever be over.

She was making back alley deals for more and more pills as her mothers still tightly controlled her meds. Her emails were always filled with death threats, the hate sites were the first results on google when you searched her name. 

Her hair was a fake dark black since she had no reason for it to be brown anymore. 

She rolled out of the bed and groaned at the brightness that was the hall light coming in from the open door. 

“Lex? You awake babe? Ma came by a few hours ago but you were dead to the world, she gave me your pill and said that if I didn’t watch you take it she would Bobbit me. I don’t know what that means but she said it in her scary voice.” Digger called out from the kitchen.

“You let Lena slip in bed with me?” Lexie stretched as she walked the short distance from the bedroom to the kitchen. 

“She said it was important and that if she didn’t get in touch with you, we could be homeless for breach of contract. I figured she wouldn’t do anything. Why did she touch you?”

“I don’t think so. I kind of touched her though, thought she was you.” Lexie yawned. “What are you doing?”

“Making Chilli labneh eggs.” Digger grinned over at her. 

“No vegemite?” Lexie eyed the bottles on the counter. 

“We can have some with the toast. If you want luv.” Digger grinned. 

“If we still have some left.” Lexie had tasted it before but after their trip to Australia she really discovered how great it was. 

“Oh we have plenty. I ordered an entire case when we were at the store, had it shipped to my PO box.”

“You’re the best.” 

“What did Lena want?”

“I have a new video to film edit and upload by four.” 

Digger looked at the clock on the oven. “Editing takes time.”

“I know.”

“You should start reading the script then. I’ll come get you when the food’s ready. But come here a sec.” 

Lexie walked over to him and leaned back against the counter. “Yeah?” 

Digger held up his phone. “Take your pill on video chat with Ma so she knows you took it.” He started the call grinning at Lexie as she talked to her mom. Lexie took her pill and opened her mouth showing that she was not hiding the pill. Digger confirmed that yes he could see clearly there was no pill. Once the call was done Digger kissed her cheek and told Lexie to go get started he’ll get her when the food was ready.

Lexie went back to her bedroom, pulled out a box from under the bed, opened it then pulled out a baggie of pills. She needed them. 

…

The video just made it, it wasn’t as effects or cut away heavy as her usual stuff but it was live by 4. 

After that went over as well as she figured, with only 30 new death threats. She received a message from Lena that L Corp’s stock was up 80% after only a half hour of the video being up. A few thousand dollars was in her account and she was trying to find a way to explain what this partnership was to her family at their weekly dinner. 

“So Lexie what exactly made you do a video on the evils of pharmaceuticals?” Nyssa asked sipping her tea and smiling at her daughter who was sitting on the couch across from her. 

“Well they’re abused so often.”

“I was unaware how many people abused insulin. That’s all that company you used as an example makes.” Nyssa narrowed her eyes an Lexie felt like some small child being caught in a lie. 

“Okay here’s the thing. These videos are not saticiral but they’re also not my opinion or views. I’m being paid by L Corp to do these anti-marketing videos. Since I’m so hated by the public no matter what I support everyone supports the opposite. So I make videos condemning whatever L Corp tells me to, usually their smaller companies. New projects. Anything controversial. It’s the only way I can keep working.”

“There are other jobs you could do. Ones that will not result in death threats or abuse.” 

“Not doing what I want.” Lexie pointed out. 

“You aren’t doing what you want. You’re doing what L Corp tells you.” Sara interjected. 

“It’s a job that I got on my own skills and not because it’s with my mom’s company.” 

“The only jobs I have ever worked, I got because of my girlfriend. I get it Lexie but this is ridiculous. Just because you lost sponsors doesn’t mean you can’t go back to making the videos you want to. Go back to your regular stuff and until the money comes back we’ll take care of your bills so long as you agree to edit marketing videos now and then for the charity.” 

“No.”

“Lex think about it babe.” Digger tried. 

“No. I am not going to be what those assholes want. I always worked for what I achieved! Always and I am not changing that now just because it’s a lot harder.” 

“What if I work?” Digger had to ask. “I can edit videos, not as good as Lexie, but still pretty damn good. I could work in the mail room, as a janitor. I don’t care I’ll work any job.”

“You won’t have time for your drawings. Your dreams don’t need to die.” 

“Neither should yours.” Digger pointed back out.

“Why did you wait so long to tell us? Do you not trust us? Did you think we would blame you for this?” 

“I hate being the loser of the family and this was just another nail in that coffin! The failure practice kid who didn’t get the genius special genes but got all the screw up ones.” 

“No one in this family thinks you are a loser.” Nyssa stressed. 

“And for the record you were never a practice kid.” Sara pointed out. “You were a surprise kid.”

“Were we?” Lori asked mushing more butter into her mashed potatoes. 

“One of you were. We weren’t expecting twins.” 

“But we were very glad to have you.” Nyssa stressed. 

“What about me?” Damian asked setting down his steak knife. 

“You were planned. Happily planned.” 

“So we were unhappily planned?” Lip pointed out. 

“No, of course not.” 

“That was just me guys. Unhappy surprise.” Lexie spoke up with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t say unhappy, but I do recall a lot of crying. Could of had something to do with being fourteen, or who your dad was, but I remember holding you in my arms and being so happy.” 

...

During the ride home Digger was surprised when Lexie spoke up sounding so quiet just looking out the window. 

“You deserve so much better than me. People only hate you because of me. That’s why no one is hiring you. It’s me. I’m poison. Just break up with me Dig. I get it. I want you to. Then I know that people won’t try and attack you.” 

“Lex, I don’t care what the public think. I know you’re amazing. I love you and I am never going anywhere.”

…

Lexie was out shopping. She had a overly large sunglasses on to hide her face and a snapback to help her blend in. 

She needed new clothes and she just felt like going into a store. Digger was working on his own stuff not giving up on being able to support Lexie and himself with his own career.  

Lexie was looking over a rack of over shirts when she overheard some people talking. 

“That’s her right?” 

“Looks like her from the Buzzfeed article.” 

Lexie just started to mentally prepare herself for what could happen next. She was ready for the people to come confront her, yell at her, insult her. She was also ready for them to attack her physically. 

“She’s all alone.”

“So weird.”

Lexie heard the click of a photo being taken from a phone. 

“Tag Buzzfeed when you post it and use #NaziWatch #Nazinotwelcomed.”

Lexie kept looking through the shirts smiling when she found one she liked in her size. She was genuinely surprised when the group just left the store not even talking to her directly. 

She ended up getting some more shirts and jeans and checking out. 

Back in her car Lexie took seven more pills. She leaned back in the seat setting the alarm on her phone for a half hour. Nothing wrong with a little nap. 

Lexie didn’t notice the Prius pull up behind her. She was so out of it she didn’t notice the women with dreadlocks coming out of the Prius wielding tire irons and field hockey sticks. She didn’t notice that her car wasn’t locked and thankfully she was so out of it she didn’t even notice when they pulled her out of her car and began beating her with their weapons.

…

Digger had worried when Lexie was gone for hours.

Digger worried even more when Sara called him and told him what had happened. 

He shouldn’t have let Lexie go alone.

Why did he let Lexie go alone?

Why didn’t he insist to go with her?

Lexie was attacked. She was badly beaten. All while he was come in his underwear fucking around on the computer. 

Currently Nyssa was down the hall from the waiting room, she was making calls and dealing with the tox screen results from Lexie. 

Sara was with the twins and Damian trying to keep them calm. 

Digger was given a run down. Lexie was in surgery because those asshole completely smashed her leg, broke her nose and caused a minor brain bleed. 

He didn’t notice that she was back to abusing her meds. He was questioning if she ever stopped or just hid it from him as well. 


	9. Delicate part 2

Alexis Dinah Lance was the luckiest person ever. It may not seem like it all the time but when it came to her medical history she was lucky. She was lucky to find a donor kidney when hers failed, and now at 22, with a brain bleed. She had came out of it just fine.  

Her nose was now officially perfect, the small bump she had in the middle of it was gone and her left leg had a steel rod screwed in to ensure it healed correctly. 

But now Lexie was sat in the backseat of her mothers’ minivan. Digger next to her with his arm around her. Driving behind them was Oliver and Laurel. 

She didn’t want to do this. She knew she had to and that in the future she would be grateful to have done this. 

Nyssa pulled into a parking spot and turned the vehicle off. 

“Are you ready Lexie?” She asked turning around in her seat to face her. 

“Yeah, I mean if Sandra Bullock could do rehab with a broken leg I can.” 

“Try not to pull an Aunt Laurel and break your sister’s nose.” Sara joked. She was about to check her first born into rehab, if she didn’t make jokes she’d break down. 

“It’s gonna be fine. I mean crack babies do this stuff.” Lexie gave them a weak smile. Digger had climbed out of the van, gone to the trunk and pulled out her wheelchair (she also had crutches but they were mostly for her to be able to go to the bathroom on her own) before picking her up in his arms. 

“First day you’re allowed visitors I’ll be here. And you can call me whenever.” Digger squeezed Lexie tight in his arms before placing her in the chair. 

“It’s a plan.” Lexie saw the staff coming out of the building and walking towards them. “Is no one going in with me?” 

“This is the outside reception. Payments are done in advance Lex, you have to make the choice yourself go in there alone.” Laurel filled her in. “It’s the thing in proving that you are committed to sobriety. It’ll be hard but you can do it if you want it to.”  

“Okay.” She reached out her hand for Digger and he bent down to be eye level with her. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll deal with Lena. Make sure she gets what is happening. All you need to worry on is getting better.” He gave a peck on the lips well aware that were surrounded by her family. 

“You got this Lex, you are so much stronger than I ever was.” Sara kissed Lexie’s forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you too Mom.” 

“Focus on getting better nothing else matters.” Nyssa kissed Lexie’s forehead too. “I love you.”

“Thanks Ma, love you too.”

“I’m sorry I got you started in this mess.” Oliver gave her tight her. 

“It’s okay. I got myself here no one else made the choices.” 

“Already working the program and you’re not even through the doors.” Laurel joked. 

“We can be meeting buddies right?”

“Of course.” Laurel kissed her cheek. 

“Okay time for me to wheel myself off.” Lexie just rolled her eyes struggling to look dignified wheeling herself in. She made it past a plaque that said ‘This is the start of a new beginning’ before the staff member asked her if he could wheel her in. 

…

Rehab was terrible. 

They went through her back they took her clothes from her. They took her toothbrush and toothpaste. They took her shoes. Her comfy hoodies. They took everything.

She was sitting in what could be described as a self-help hotel room with phrases and posters lining the walls. There was even a zen fountain in the wall. 

The bed was comfortable at least but Lexie would had rather her own sheets. These were cold and hard and rough. 

There was a desk in the room where a notebook laid. It was for Lexie to use as a journal. 

“Had to get myself into this.” She muttered to herself before changing into the standard yoga clothes residents wore but they earned the privilege of their clothes. 

She heard the door open and was a bit annoyed that there wasn’t a knock first. 

“Alexis it’s time for group.”

“You didn’t knock.” 

“No privacy in rehab. In the off chance you snuck something in I don’t want you thinking that you can hide it from us.” 

“I want to be clean why would I sneak in pills?” 

“Because Alexis, you are an addict and addicts can’t be trusted.” The staff informed her. “Now are you following me to group or do I need to physically bring you there?”

“I’m coming. Just a bit slow. I’m not used to the chair.” Lexie explained to the woman. 

 

Group therapy was a pain in Lexie’s already sore from the chair, ass. Since this was a private rehab she had a lot of other rich kids with her all talking about how shitty it is for them to be emotionally neglected and how the only way to get their parents attention was the drugs.  

She didn’t feel bad for them because some of them did horrible things. She knew one of the girls from school. She used to steal all the time. She once stole Lexie’s necklace, Bart had gotten it back for her. 

“Alexis, your turn.” The woman running the session started. 

“I started using on a flight to my father’s vacation home. The jet had everything you could ever want but it wasn’t dangerous. There was a doctor on board to make sure we were safe. It started just to help me sleep, ignore the bullshit that was going on around me. Then it was to the point I couldn’t function. I had to keep taking more and more just to feel the effects of them. I had my own prescription, but I went through them too fast, so I had my boyfriend get a prescription too, then we had ones in different versions of our names. I was up to eighteen a day.”

“You never said why you started taking them?”

“Someone has started this online campaign to ruin my life. They gave out all my personal info, they hack into my phone once a month. It’s stressful. I have no idea who is on her side so I’m anxious. I have bad anxiety.”

…

Digger was lying in bed trying his hardest to fall asleep but it wasn’t happening. He couldn’t sleep with Lexie in his arms, without her hair tickling his face. He was watching the old videos she posted just to hear her voice. 

_ Lexie sat in her Anda Assassin King gaming chair smiling up at the camera.  _

_ “Hey guys so to celebrate 10 million subs I am doing another Q&A video! For the past month you have been sending in your Qs so I hope you’re ready for some As.  _

_ First one: What ever happened to Bart? Do you still talk to him? _

_ Bart and I broke up years ago. He is a great guy who loves so fiercely and powerfully. Both of us were born to teens who ended up marrying the person they dated all through high school. I didn’t love him as much as he deserved and we broke up. I still see him a few times every year our parents are great friends. We’re good friends.  _

_ Second Q: You and Dig ever gonna have a baby? _

_ Yes. Probably. I can see myself having his babies when I feel like an actual adult. Babies are hard work. I don’t want a baby until Dig and I have our own home. _

_ Third Q: You mentioned your birth father before, do you have a relationship with now?  _

_ Wow we are getting into the nitty gritty. Yes I have a relationship with my birth father. I always have. I didn’t always know that he was my father but he has always been in my life. I don’t call him Dad though.  _

_ Q 4: You have a great bod, what is your workout routine? Do you go to a public gym or do you have a home gym? _

_ First thank you for saying I have a hot bod! So there is this site, Neilarey.com, they do cool workout templates. I follow their Lara Croft one, it’s 20 lunges, 20 side leg raises, 20 squats, 20 climbers, 20 punches, 10 push ups, 10 plank jump ins, 10 side bridges and 20 flutter kicks. Three different levels of sets, first 3 sets of each, then 5 and finishing with 7. It's intense. I also do two hours of cardio seven days a week and three hours of muscle strength training five days switching up which part of my body I condition. It is a lot of hard work. I also do archery over six hours a week. Rock climb a lot. My Ma always wanted to make sure I was into outdoor physical activity because of how much I love my indoor activities.  _

_ Now for the gym questions, my moms house has a private gyms. But I like going to the public one down the block because it gives me a good excuse to leave the house which I don’t get that often working from home. _

_ Q5: What do you listen to when working out? _

_ I never listen to music when working out. Dig and I are banned from it by our friends. We can’t listen to music. We dance. I mean horrible off rhythm dances that everyone is embarrassed to see let alone be associated with. So Dig and I when doing cardio watch shows or movies. When we’re doing the other stuff we listen to podcasts. Here this is a clip that my sister Lori took of Dig and I doing cardio to music.”   _

_ Lexie was on the treadmill just in a simple sports bra showing off her abs and tight yoga pants with Hercules on the leg and the words Zero to Hero going down the leg.  _

_ Digger, shirtless and wearing sweatpants with a matching design to Lexie’s.  _

_ They were both going pretty hard when the TV stopped showing a movie and instead was changed to a music video station. The song was some boy band song from the 90s. As soon as the first beat was audible both of them were shaking and grooving to the beat in no way that seemed like a dance and more like a seizure.  _

Digger laughed as he was watching the video. He remembered when Lori took that. 

Lexie had bought them those matching pants so they could be like the Disney versions of Herc and Meg, not the like ‘real’ versions where Herc killed Meg and their kids because he was possessed. 

…

Day Three

Lexie had started her sober journal, she was suppose to write about her thoughts and impulses. It was stupid but she figured they’re gonna make her do it, she might as well give it a shot. 

So she wrote, she wrote about her time drinking, her first time doing the meds on the plane with Digger. She was told over and over that no one would read the journal, she had to turn it in every night to a staff member to ‘give up control’. 

She wrote about Dig’s drug use, their drugged up sex-cation. 

She put everything down, every little detail she wrote about her thoughts and feelings each time she took those meds. 

She wasn’t allowed to see her family or talk to them. Not until her doctors thought she was ready. 

When she was at the hospital Lexie never went through withdrawal, she was kept comfortable and still allowed to take her daily dose of prescribed meds. 

But in rehab they didn’t give two shits if she had anxiety. 

She was constantly cold. 

She always felt sick.

She couldn’t slept. 

Everything hurt. 

She heard about withdrawal she never thought it could be bad. 

It wasn’t bad.

It was the worst fucking thing she has ever felt.

…

When Digger pulled into the Raatko driveway he was a bit surprised to see three more cars than usual. He knew Oliver’s car, he knew Quentin’s but he wasn’t sure who other three cars belonged to. 

Usually for family dinners it was just the Raatko bunch with Quentin and Laurel and their families. Usually Ray and Felicity were too busy. 

“Dig finally here can we eat now?” Lip yelled out coming to the door to see Digger kicking off his boots. 

“I’m still five minutes early.” Digger checked his watch. 

“You were late for the big surprise.”

“Big surprise?”

“Apparently someone came back from the dead.” Lip whispered. “According to Aunt Laurel, and Mom, and Grandpa.”

“Okay.” 

Digger followed Lip into the living room where he saw a woman he never met before.

“Dig, this is our grandma.” Lip introduced them. “Grandma this is Lex’s boyfriend Digger, it’s not his real name.”

“We’ve met. A lot.” Digger answered.

“We have. You were usually with Lexie when she came to Central City to visit.” 

“You live in Central City?” Will asked innocently from his spot on the couch next to his parents and brother. 

“See when Sara, Dad and Lexie had that horrible accident, instead of taking care of her husband, being there for her daughters and granddaughters Mom took off for Central City. Where she stayed. But hey it’s all fine. She sends an E-Card twice a year.” Laurel pointed out. “I mean what better way to say sorry for making you make impossible decisions for your family. Who cares if she has only ever met one of her grandchildren. She’s back now.”

“Laurel, that’s a bit harsh.” Sara defended her.

“You only ever pick up for her because you know you’re just like her. When you see any kind of difficulty before you, you head for the hills.”

“I think we all need to calm down a bit.” Quentin tried to interject. 

“It’s fine Quentin. Laurel is right. What I did to her was horrible. What I did to everyone was horrible. I could have lost all of you that day.”

“So you’re back because Lexie is in the hospital right? Did you help her get the pills? I mean you have so many co-workers who grow weed, what’s the big difference between weed and xanax right?” 

“That isn’t fair. I asked one of my doctor friends to give her enough for a few days. I didn’t want her having panic attacks and being unable to deal with them.” 

“Lexie asked. She lied and said she had none with us, but she had a few bottles. I didn’t want to think something was up but it was.” Digger thought that this tidbit might make it less tense. He was wrong. Apparently the Lance blood runs hot. 

“Dig, have you been talking to Lexie?” Lori asked moving from her seat so she could drag Digger over to a quieter part of the room. 

“No, I’ve called and just told that I couldn’t talk to her. She wasn’t ready yet. Have you talked to her?”

“No. They promised when Mom and Mama called that she would access to a phone, that we could video chat but they lied. I have a game tomorrow how am I gonna win if she’s not there cheering me on?” 

“I’ll come. I will cheer for the both of us.” 

“You’ll bring your own folding chair and yell obnoxiously?” 

“I will bring an air horn and scream how this is what I call football and I’ll do the fun long pronouncing of goal when you win.”  

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

…

Day Three 

Lexie sat in group hearing the others talk and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Is anyone here self-aware? You guys are seriously bitching about the fact that you grew up in big houses with no rules made it tough? You did drugs because the alcohol you had access to since age 10 was getting boring. You wanted to have something more fun. It’s ridiculous.” 

“Alexis! That is enough. This is a judgement free zone.”

“Judgement free? That one admits to raping a fucking dog while on coke. I am judging her!” She pointed to the ginger woman only a few years older than her. “And instead of going to jail for murder this asshole who left his toddler in a car, where he died because he was in with his dealer partying, is sitting in a circle being told he was a good dad.” 

“Alexis you are turning this safe space into a unsafe space. Do not forget that outside these walls you are known as the Nazi Princess.” 

“Unlike these degenerates, I never did anything.” Lexie watched the staff member get up, go to the intercom at the wall and ask for someone to come. Soon an orderly was standing in the doorway. 

“Alexis please follow Stephen back to your room. I don’t think you’re ready to discuss why you are really here.” 

“Sure thing!” 

The walk back was in absolute silence Stephen didn’t make a sound until they were in her room with the door closed. 

“Numerous staff members went through your journal. You’re not going into the emotions and thoughts enough to heal.”

“Fine I’ll get more deep.” 

“Good.”


	10. Look What You Made Me Do

Day 15 in Rehab. 

Lexie is much like Sara. Too much like her really. 

When Sara Lance was three at an aquarium learning about the different animals she was asked what animal she thought she was. 

The answer was a shark. She had learnt that sharks need to keep moving forward or they die. Even at three that seemed to make a lot of sense to her. 

That little three year old obsessed with sharks was now a mother many years later to a mini her. 

Lexie didn’t like looking back. 

She didn’t like remembering why her and her mama had matching scars. 

She didn’t like thinking too hard about how her aunt was also her step-mother.

She didn’t like thinking about the time when she was playing with her friend and terrorists who worked for her grandfather murdered FBI agents. 

She had plenty of legit reasons to turn to drugs, to try and get high and escape reality. But that wasn’t her.

She knew to stay away from drugs. Her mother got into them and was almost sold into sex trafficking. She didn’t want to risk that.

So when she was forced to look back she hated it.

Lexie was not great at writing about her feelings. She especially hated writing her feeling during insomniac episodes. She always went to a dark place in her mind when she couldn’t sleep. 

“You wrote what looks like a suicide note, are you suicidal Alexis?” 

“I think about it sometimes, because right now I’m not used to this shit, feeling every so strongly. I hate it.” 

“It’s hard. Be honest if someone gave you a bagful of Xanex would you take them?” 

“I might. I don’t know. I want to be able to say no I wouldn’t take them but honestly I’m not sure.” 

“Think hard on that while you write in your journal.” The staff woman laid said journal back on the desk in Lexie’s room. “You’re not getting released until we all agree you will not relapse. You will not be seeing or talking to your family until we all agree here that you are stable enough.”

“Fine.” 

…

Digger was unshaven, his hair was all over the place, not like his usual twenty minutes of primping to make it look effortlessly messy, but like maybe he was homeless messy. 

He had bags under his eyes. 

“So Lex has been in the hospital for fifteen days, and it sucks. I haven’t been sleeping as you guys can see. I miss her. The plan was to do a movie marathon and review each movie together. Since it’s just me I’m doing my top five movies I love that Lexie absolutely hates. She heckles them when we watch them together. 

Talk to you guys tomorrow with the review. Stay safe and happy everyone. Take care of yourselves.”

Digger finished the video uploading it with no edits aside from the usual opening to his videos. Lexie had a few videos pre-recorded for events like this and he posted the one designated for that day. 

He pulled his shirt off again never having bothered with pants since his lower half wouldn’t be caught by the camera. Flopping back into bed his grabbed his Surface, picking the buddy cop comedy and casting it to the TV. 

…

Day 18 in Rehab

Lexie couldn’t eat, she still couldn’t sleep. Her entire body was vibrating like a string pulled taut. They wouldn’t give her anything to help her sleep and it was driving her mind.

She spent all her time curled up under the soft blanket she brought from home as she sat on the bed staring at the wall.

In group they were going to talk about their addictions and how it affected their relationships. She wasn’t looking forward to that because honestly her medication never affected her relationships. Her family never noticed she was medicated. Rehab was affecting her relationships.

So she wrote about the first time she did drugs. She wrote in vivid details what happened on that vacation. 

She put the book in the bin outside her door before turning in for the night. Another night of staring up at the ceiling trying to sleep.

…

Raakto Industries was under a lot of pressure. They received complaints and threats about the Lexie drama daily. Nyssa had to hire extra security for the building. She had a TV in her office just tuned to the gossip channel so she could be kept update on what was being said. Since the first site went up years ago she hired a lawyer to start building a case against this Alena. 

Felicity was back in with the black hat hackers trying to infiltrate them. Her relatives in Russia were eager to find this hacker and get justice for Lexie their way. 

“ **The hailed Nazi Princess of Cosplay Alexis Lance has been M.I.A. for over two weeks. Family and her social media statement claim that Alexis was attacked and is currently in the hospital. Until last night when a member of an online activist group posted pages of a Sobriety Diary, that Lance has been writing from** **_REHAB!_ ** **The Nazi Princess is a common junkie. Not only that but her diary is going to be the next 50 Shades. In graphic detail she describes the first time she got high during a depraved sex binge, on the Queen family jet. The full pages are up on our website.** ” The sleazy ‘journalist’ host spoke with Lexie’s mugshot in the right hand corner. 

Nyssa pinched the bridge of her nose pushing her reading glasses up. Of course there was a leak in the clinic. 

First she needed to call Sara, then they were going to drive to the hospital and take Lexie out.

…

Lexie wasn’t sure why she was being locked in her second floor room, but she was. They took away her wheelchair so she just had her crutches which were painful to use more than a few feet. 

She understood why they would keep social media and even news away from the patients but not even a DVD player? She was missing SVU.

They still told her she wasn’t being honest enough in her journal that she wasn’t giving all the details. She wasn’t sure how much more detailed she could be without describing their bodies. 

She couldn’t get detailed with the feelings part of it. She tried, she really did but it was horrible. Trying to explain how her prescribed dosage wasn’t working. How she preferred to feel floaty and not quite present because it was better than feeling like she had a ten ton weight on her chest. She hated it. She absolutely hated the feeling like someone was constantly behind her looking over her shoulder and was pushing down on her hard. 

The only way to make it stop was to take the pills. She started off with two, then she needed more to feel any of the effects. 

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of screeching tires quickly followed by slamming car doors. 

She heard muffled yelling. She could almost make out the voices.

“Alexis. I’m going to bring you to group if you agree to behave and listen without judging.” The orderly stood in her doorway arms crossed across her chest. 

“I agree. I’ll be good.”

**Right Downstairs**

Sara didn’t even wait for the car to fully stop before she jumped out of the passenger side running to the front doors. 

She didn’t feel right about just leaving Lexie somewhere that controlled her outside contact.

She hated this. She hated the feeling of powerless when it came to her kids. She just wanted to make everything better for them. Why was it so hard to just lock her kids away from the rest of the world so they could never be hurt?

When she discovered that the fancy all glass doors were locked she just turned on her heels and went towards to car. 

“Where are you going?” Nyssa asked raising an eyebrow having just parked the car. 

“Doors are locked. So I’m getting the tire iron to smash them.”

“I shall get it, try knocking.” Nyssa suggested walking the short distance back to the car.

Sara went back to the front door and started knocking with her fist when Nyssa joined her no one had yet to answer the knocks. 

“Give me the iron. The FBI are looking for an excuse to take you in. I’m not letting you get deported.”

“I am a citizen.” 

“Who was not born here. Thus you can be deported.”

“Sara, you do not pay taxes, you do not vote. I do both. I am not getting deported.” Nyssa rolled her eyes but gave the iron over anyway. 

Sara knocked once with the iron before holding it like a baseball bat and smashing it through the door. 

“Let’s go get our daughter back.” 

The amount of armed guards running towards them made Sara wonder why the hell a rehab would need so many guns. She also regretted not bringing Lip’s rifle. 

“Told you we should have taken Lip’s rifle.” 

“Now is not the time Sara.” Nyssa hissed as they both raised their hands. 

“Drop the weapon!” The head security guard yelled. 

“You drop yours first!” Sara yelled back ignoring the pointed look from her wife.

“Drop it now or we shoot!”

“Put it down Sara.” Nyssa tried to help. 

“We just want to take our daughter home. You leaked private information.” Sara argued. 

“We tried to knock but no one would talk to us. We just want to take our daughter home.” Nyssa tried again much calmer than Sara. 

“Put the weapon down, last warning.” Sara could hear the guns being cocked. She dropped the iron from her hand. 

“Now can we please see our daughter?”

…

Quentin was pinching the bridge of his nose. He had retired years ago but as a courtesy he was called in for this. 

He was in the office looking between the two interview rooms where Sara and Nyssa were. 

So far the clinic was pressing charges for breaking and entering. 

When Lexie checked in she signed all kinds of forms giving the clinic the say of when she could leave, who could visit her. Nyssa and Sara were in a lot of trouble, HIPAA violation or not.

“Not sure if this is good or bad news Captain but all the video footage shows Sara leading the break in all Nyssa did was drive.”

“But because she drove Nyssa is still just as guilty as Sara.” Quentin sighed. “What’s the ADA say?”

“That no one wants to bring the DA’s sister and sister in law into court because they tried to get their daughter out of an unsafe situation and…”

“And?”

“Well we’ve all read the leaked pages. We are concerned with what was redacted from the leak.”

“Why?”

“Well they didn’t redact personal, private or intimate moments but they did redact the first line of each entry. Maybe she wrote about the staff of the clinic.”

“Talk to the ADA about getting a warrant for the hard copies. Or even an interview with Lexie.”

“You can’t go talk to her sir?”

“No. They won’t let anyone have any contact with her, that’s why Sara and Nyssa are in this situation.” 

“I’ll call the ADA.”

…

Lexie was back stuck in her room going slowly insane. She was just lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She wasn’t sure what time it was but it was dark out and had been for a long time. 

She didn’t even look to see who was coming in when the door opened. 

“Having fun in rehab Paula?” 

“Paula?”

“You know Hitler’s daughter? The Nazi Princess?” This made Lexie sit up and look. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” 

“I have my ways. That journal of yours, so interesting. Here I brought you an olive branch.” Alena smiled throwing a ziplock baggie to Lexie on the bed. Lexie looked down, it was a freezer sized bag filled with pills. “I mean you do have anxiety, seems cruel to keep you away from your meds. Ta-ta Lexie.” 

Just like that Alena left and Lexie was stuck to the bed in a stunned silence. She didn’t take her eyes off the bag. 

…

“Why would they call? Why would they tell us to come here?” Digger asked following Nyssa and Sara as they all ran into the ER.

“They didn’t say Digger.” Sara was trying to be nice. He was just as worried and scared as they were but dear God she didn’t know more than he did. The clinic dropped it’s charges and asked the police to pass on the message that Sara and Nyssa should go to the ER at Starling general.

“What if something happened? What if her broken leg developed a blood clot?”

“Digger shut the fuck up.” 

“No need to think of worse cases until we need too.” Nyssa once again was trying to be the voice of reason. Nyssa went to the front desk. “I am looking for Alexis Lance. I am her mother.”

“She was moved to the ICU, go up five floors, room 513.” 

“Thank you.”

A very silent and tense ride later Nyssa was talking to Lexie’s doctor while Digger and Sara were breaking hospital policy by not following the one visitor at a time rule. 

Lexie had OD’d in rehab. The clinic refuse knowing where she got the pills or even when she took them.

She had her stomach pumped and was hooked up to so many machines Nyssa couldn’t keep track of everything they told her but it wasn’t good. She could of died, she could still die.

The clinic workers said it could be a suicide. That she was depressed and had mentioned killing herself. 

“We fucked up. She wasn’t ready. We shouldn’t have put her there.” Sara muttered. 

“She said she was ready. She wanted to do it. We picked the best regarded one. We could not have seen this coming Sara.”

“What if she didn’t need rehab just a regular hospital for her anxiety?”

“She was taking enough pills to kill a child. If she continued she could have died.” 

“She still could.” Sara sighed. “How long has it been?”

“He’s only been in there for an hour.” 

“But she’s  **our** baby.”

“She’s his baby too, just differently.” Nyssa already had Sara leaning on her, her phone kept going off. 

Digger stuck his head out of the room. 

“It’s been an hour, one of you can come in if you want, I gotta piss.”

“So classy.” Sara muttered before getting up. “Come kick me out in an hour babe.” 

“It couldn’t have been suicide.” Digger pointed out. “She was depressed but she wouldn’t do that. She told me that before. That if she even thought about killing herself during her darkest times she would just end up crying because she knew how much it would hurt you guys. All of you guys. She wouldn’t do that.”

“She is too much like Sara. Dating them, it’s not easy. It is more than worth all the stress and worry but it is not easy.” 

“I know. But trust me Ma, there is no one better than Lexie. I would do anything for her.” Digger gave her his big happy goofy grin. “But seriously I do have ta piss.” He thumbed down the hall before taking off at a sprint. 


	11. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I wasn't doing a chapter for every song in the album because holy hell do I wish I could write other stuff but I need to finish this.  
> Sorry this is a day late. Had a really really shit week at work so on sunday instead of finishing the chapter I had wine and slept.  
> I have a discord https://discord.gg/t2hCx5r  
> I no longer have a tumblr so this is the best way to contact me.

Rehab was shitty. This one was nice the staff were about tough love but not make you crawl through broken bottles tough. 

She had access to Netflix, and to Hulu which was awesome, she did like have something to take her mind off of everything. 

She had two more days, she was working the steps and watching Nurse Jackie to pass the time. It was fun watching a self destructive drug addict nurse ruin everything around her. It made Lexie feel better about herself. 

She talked to her family once a day and Digger came by the clinic every day with little drawings or notes for her. She didn’t get to see him, but it was nice to know he cared. 

…

Felicity had been up for 36 hours. She was on so much coffee she could feel the blood flowing in her veins but she did it. She got in to the group of hackers that kept ruining Lexie’s things.

They called themselves Helix and they had large ops to ensure that 24/7 someone was gathering info. 

She knew how the leak happened at the clinic and how Alena had gotten into Lexie’s room to give her the pills. 

They had hacked the camera in Digger and Lexie’s bedroom tv. They had multiple sex videos that Lexie and Digger had no idea existed. They weren’t released yet they were being held as insurance in case some company hired Lexie. 

She was gathering evidence against HIVE, she didn’t know what for but she knew that they were not getting away with this. 

The next time Lexie went live they were swatting her. They had swatted her before but this time they were planting weapons in the apartment as well as other material to get Lexie arrested. 

She was keeping Nyssa and Sara updated on what she found so they could put out whatever precautions were needed. 

Felicity had seemed to have gotten close to Alena. Apparently Alena was a fan of her earlier work so she was trying to figure out the perfect sting operation to get Alena in person and arrested, or maybe killed. Depending on what she tried next. 

…

Lip kept watching Digger move around their living room. He always had at least one arm over his chest and it looked like his hoodie was moving. 

“What if Digger has a chestburster?” Lori whispered to her brother her eyes staying on Digger. 

“Lex is gonna be sad.” 

“She is. Good thing she’s coming out of rehab.” 

“She’ll probably have to go back.”

“But, we got her present. Damian is with it now.”

“With her now.”

“Maybe she’ll make up for Digger dying.” 

“Maybe. I’d rather her than Digger.”

“Me too.” 

Damian came over to them carrying a hat box. 

“What are you doing?” Lori gave Damian a look that Sara dubbed her ‘Nyssa judgemental look’. 

“What do you think Lexie will name her?” Damian asked his hand in the box that was now purring. 

“Probably after some video game character.” Lip pointed out. 

“You’d know Mom named you after a tv character.” Damian laughed. 

“An alcoholic one too.” Lori loved teaming up on him.

“Yeah well it’s possible that’s where she got the name Lori.” 

“I’m just glad that Mama named me.”

“Shut up D.” The twins said in unison. 

“I think she looks like a Smokey.”

“That’s too cliche Lex would never go for it.”

“She’d probably name it Lara.”

“Lara Croft.”

“Lady Lara Croft.” 

…

Digger was shoved in the middle section of the mini van between the twins, Damian was in the very back holding the purring hat box. 

“Why is your hoodie moving?” Lori finally asked. 

“Oh, it’s a present for Lexie.” He unzipped his hoodie slightly and a black fuffly head with the bluest eyes possible popped up. 

“You got her a kitten.” Lori sounded disappointed. 

“What? You didn’t think to tell us?” Sara asked looking back from the passenger seat.

“Why would I?”

“We got her a kitten too.” Damian spoke up. 

“But that’s good. Now the kittens won’t be lonely.” Digger smiled putting the little fluffy head. 

“What do you think she’ll name them?”

“Lara and Sam. But if they end up not falling in love she will be disappointed deep down.” Digger smirked at the thought of Lexie trying to make the kittens kiss. 

Soon they were at the rehab and all standing outside waiting for Lexie to walk out. 

Damian kept petting the kitten in his hat box, Digger was trying to keep his kitten in his hoodie but in all honesty his chest bleeding pretty bad thanks to all the scratches. Turns out that kittens don’t like being hidden in a hoodie for hours. 

“This is good isn’t it?” Oliver asked looking over their gathered party. 

“I cleared all the booze and medications from the apartment.” Digger chimed in. 

“That’s good.” 

“So we all brought gifts right?” Oliver asked looking at the box Damian was holding.

“What did you bring her?” Sara couldn’t see Oliver holding anything. 

“I wanted to buy her an island so she had a private place to relax and get away from the shit storms from.”

“I told him no it’s too flamboyant and not at all appropriate. So I bought a cookie and a list of all the meeting times and places.” 

“We bought kittens.” 

“See our gift is lame.” Oliver grumbled. “Island would be better than a kitten.” 

“I see her!” Lori grinned running to meet Lexie on the walkway. 

“Hey!” Lexie grinned dropping her bag and having Lori practically tackle her. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too. Digger got banned from watching the soccer games.” Lori informed her still hugging her big sister. 

“What? How?” Lexie picked up her bag and started moving her and Lori back to where the rest of their family was. When she was close enough to talk to Digger without shouting she repeated the question. “Babe, how did you get banned from junior soccer games?”

“It was just an innocent misunderstanding. I told the team I’d buy them all matching thongs, I forgot that thongs here are not footwear.” 

“You told a bunch of 14 and 15 year old girls you’d buy them thongs?”

“More proof I need you with me to translate.” Digger grinned at her clearly too happy seeing her again. He had to keep Lexie farther away then normal due to the surprise in his hoodie.

“Not like you to withhold any PDA.” Lexie gave him a weird look before having a hat box shoved in her arms by Damian who was grinning. 

“Here Lex happy finishing rehab!” 

“Ooh presents?” She grinned removing the cover fully from the box and squealing as she carefully scooped the kitten up in her arms. “You are just so cute.” She nuzzled the cat who seemed very unsure if it was happy or not to be in her arms. 

“It’s a girl. She’s not fixed.” Damian informed her. 

“‘Course she’s not you’re just a little baby.” She cooed at the kitten. “Does she have a name yet?” 

“We figured you wanted to name her.” Lip spoke up.

“Oh do I!” Lexie held the kitten up to her face as if trying to see what name suited the cat the best. “I think, and this could just be because I just watched this show, but you are an Ellie. My little Dr. Eleanor O’Hara.” 

“Well since they already stole my thunder.” Digger gave Damian a mock glare unzipping his hoodie completely and revealing the fluffy black kitten clinging to his shirt, not all too pleased with being exposed to the cold December air. “Here’s our baby, baby.”

“She’s such a little fluff ball.”

“She’s also a diva. She has been in our place for two whole days and she has already claimed every soft surface and also your desk chair.” 

“Of course she has. Come here cutie.” Lexie adjusted Ellie in her arms so she could hold this new kitten too. “You have such blue eyes. Don’t get jealous Ellie, I love you both the same.” Lexie kept staring at the black kitten, her family keeping silent as she was deep in thought. “You are totally Yennefer.” She smiled kissing both kittens on the tops of their heads. Yen didn’t seem to like it and Ellie was just indifferent spending the entire time glaring at the other kitten.

“We didn’t get you a kitten.” Oliver spoke up.

“I made you a schedule of all the meetings, with the time and places so you can have it close at hand.” Laurel explained holding up the wallet sized schedule.

“Thank you so much Aunt Laurel.” 

…

Lexie was going to one meeting a day, usually at lunch time with Laurel. The kittens were getting along, so long as Ellie didn’t try and lie down somewhere that Yen wanted to. Yen was the cutest little bully that Lexie had ever seen before and she couldn’t even be mad at her. Christmas was an adventure with the tree her and Digger had bought and decorated being assaulted and murdered by the kitten. Ellie never jumped on the bed or couch, she would just stare at it and meow until she was picked up and placed on it, but for some reason she had no problem jumping to the top of the tree and trying to bring the whole thing down. The tree was up for three days before Ellie brought it down and Yen made sure that every single ornament was broken. 

Soon her siblings were back in school, Lip was gone up state to his navy boarding school. She met with Lena every two weeks to discuss videos and L Corp had hired security to make sure that none of the death threats became more than threats. 

Now it was March and during their weekly family dinner Nyssa said they had an announcement to make.  

“Your Mom and I are going away for two weeks.” 

“We’re going away?” Lori asked confused. “But I have practice.”

“No sweetie, you and Damian are staying with Aunt Laurel. We are going to Russia for some business thing.”

“I wanna go to Russia.” Damian spoke up. 

“You have school.”

“We could watch them.” Lexie spoke up. “I mean we’ll bring the kittens and come over here and just live here for two weeks.” 

“Yeah we can move in here for two weeks.” Digger offered. 

“Fine. Yeah. Sounds great.” Sara answered a bit too quickly. “But, since your meds are here, what should we do with them?”

“I’ll call Aunt Laurel, see if she’s okay with taking them.”

“I could hide them. Only give you one and put them in a new hiding place every day.” Digger offered.

“That sounds good.” Lexie grinned. “So when are we moving in?” 

“We leave in two days.”

…

Lexie was packing an overnight bag for them while Yen and Ellie fought over Lexie’s pillow. 

“Dig, where is the list of things you wanted to make sure we brought?” She called out walking over to the door to yell out. 

“The checklist is on my dresser Lex!” Digger called back. Lexie just smiled at him before going back to packing. She found the list and frowned. 

_ Over shirts _

_ Jeans _

_ Underwear _

_ Kinder Choco-Bons _

_ Tampons _

_ Lexie’s comfy pjs pants and tanks _

_ Socks _

_ Heating pad _

Lexie kept staring at the list. 

“Dig! Baby, can you come in here for a sec please?” She looked over at the kittens, Yen had been licking Ellie but stopped mid-lick when she noticed Lexie watching, instead just choosing to bat Ellie in the face with her paw. “Are you seriously pretending not to like your sister?” Yen didn’t respond. 

“What is it babe? I’m getting the casserole ready to bring over?” Digger poked his head through the door. 

“Why do you have tampons on the checklist?” 

“Oh…’cause you’re on your period. I mean I figured since you’ve been really moody lately.”

“I’m moody?”

“Well just, lately…I mean you’re like really moody. One second you’re happy, the next you’re flipping out because I didn’t turn off a light or something stupid. You know regular dramatic PMS stuff like how you usually get.” 

“How dare you! How dare you say that in front of our young daughters!” Lexie yelled scooping up the kittens who were not happy about being removed from their comfy position. “Don’t come to my moms’ house!” 

…

Lexie was in bed asleep when Digger crawled into the bed wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Thought I told you not to come here.”

“You did.” Digger answered kissing her shoulder. “I’m sorry baby.”

“It’s okay. You were right. Got it this afternoon. I’m sorry I over-reacted.” She rolled over and cuddled into his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> The whole point of having the kittens and that small fight between Lexie and Digger was based on ME! never knew how much I needed a mix of Taylor and Panic before.


	12. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a year later.

“Hi I’m Lexie.” Lexie announced, the only one standing from her chair in the large circle. 

“Hi Lexie.” The circle responded. 

“I didn’t like to take my medication as prescribed. I was up to eighteen pills a day. It was bad, I didn’t think I had a problem because so long as I was taking them I felt fine. But now I am one year sober out of rehab. When I feel anxious I don’t reach for pills I reach for my phone. I call my boyfriend, or my moms and we talk it out. I tried calling a therapist but that was getting too expensive. I am drinking a lot of water and energy drinks but other than that I’, doing great. I’m getting better at this. When I feel really anxious, my cats help calm me down. That they cuddle me and pur.” 

“Are these the out of rehab cats?” Someone in the group asked. 

“Yeah. Yennefer, Digger gave me she’s a black persian, I named her after one of my favorite ladies in fantasy and the other cat, Ellie, is named after Dr. Eleanor O’Hara from Nurse Jackie, this show I watched on Netflix in rehab. It was really great actually.” 

“You think it’s a good idea to watch a show about an addict?” Someone in the group spoke up.

“It was great. Jackie was a great example of who I didn’t want to be.” 

“Which is good. Thank you for your share Lexie and congrats on your hopefully, one of many years of sobriety.” The group leader smiled passing Lexie her one year chip. Lexie smiled back proudly and took her seat next to Laurel. 

“See it doesn’t seem that bad when you just focus on one day at a time, doesn’t it seem like you came out of rehab just yesterday?” 

“No it seems like five years ago. Five long years.”

“Well life’s a bitch Kid.” 

…

Lexie was just uploading the latest video for L-Corp when there was a knock on the apartment door. 

“Just one second!” She yelled out finishing up her final details on the video before hitting upload. 

She got up and rushed to the door pushing Yen back away from the door with her foot. She looked through the peephole in the door before opening it. 

“Hey Lena.”

“Why aren’t you wearing pants? You’re wearing a blouse, sweater and tie, but nothing like pantswise.” Lena couldn’t think of anything else she was too distracted. 

“I just filmed a video. I dressed to what would be in frame.” 

“Do you usually not wear pants in your videos?”

“I normally don’t wear pants if I don’t need too.” Lexie shrugged. “What can I do for you Lena?” Lexie pulled the sweater off also well as the tie. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes thank you.” Lena smiled sitting down at the island in the kitchen. She noticed the line of condoms sitting just inches from her. Silently she removed the safety pin from her pocket and used it to puncture a hole through each condom, all 20 of them putting them back where they were before she touched them. After all what could cause a better spike in views then a clickbait baby video? Lexie came back with the tea passing it over to Lena. 

“How much would it cost for you to have a sex tape with a woman?” Lena cut right to the chase.

“Hypothetically or seriously?”

“Hypothetically.”

“A lot, a few thousands on the low end, close to a million on the high end. Also depends on the woman.”

“Let’s say a woman who has been seen in some White Power rallies and some anti-LGBT stuff.”

“This isn’t hypothetical is it?” 

“You always have been way too bright. No it’s not hypothetical. I’m not suggesting you cheat on Digger, personally I think you guys are adorable together and I can’t wait to see you be together for fifty years. That’s why I said sex tape. We’re going to make it look like a real sex tape.” 

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course when I ever said I needed an answer right away? You can have a week. Talk it over with Digger, with the family. Whatever. Hell talk it over with the cats. Also just so you know, I’m doubling your security detail and having one assigned to all your known family members. There were some valid threats.” Lena was clearly trying to keep Lexie from worrying about a very serious and worrisome problem. “But we’re taking care of it to make sure that they are never fulfilled.”   
“Thanks Lena. I appreciate it.” 

…

Digger was pacing around the office. 

“So, you and this nazi chick, film yourselves banging?”

“Fake banging. I’m guessing making out and some foreplay at the worse.” 

“Fake bang and Lena’s camera guy films it?”

“It would be a fixed camera that I set up.”

“But we  _ leak _ it for what? What is she hoping to accomplish?” 

“I don’t know I guess it’s like those politicians who were against gay rights but were caught being gay.”

“But you’re not homophobic.”

“I know.” 

“Is she?”

“I doubt it. If she was she wouldn’t agree to do it.” 

“How much is she offering?”

“She never said.”

“Honestly it’s all up to you. I trust you.”

“I’m thinking about turning it down. I haven’t turned her down yet but Lena would understand wouldn’t she?”

“I guess she would. She hasn’t done anything against us.”

“Good point.” Lexie scooped up Ellie giving her a snuggle against the cat’s protest.

“Would it be weird if I ask to watch during the fake banging?” Digger asked with his goofy grin. 

…

Lexie was standing on the sidelines, number 9 on her cheek. 

“Come on Lori!” Lexie was screaming, her moms and youngest brother were standing with her, Digger was the legally demanded 100 ft away from the field but he was cheering over speaker phone. 

The game was almost over, Lori had scored all five of her temas goals but unfortunately the game was still tied. Lori had the ball and was moving down the field hard. She was a quarter part down the other’s team side of the field when they stole the ball back. 

“Lori! You still got this!” Lexie screamed as she watched one of Lori’s teammates steal the ball but in doing so the ball went high up in the air. Lori as if sensing their last chance to score, ran to where the ball was now, using her speed to propel herself up into a bicycle kick, her foot connected with the ball sending it down the field toward the goal, Lori couldn’t see where it ended up as she was on her way down to the ground smashing her head into the field, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

The Lance/Raatko clan did not do well with remaining calm. Once it was clear that Lori had knocked herself out the whole family rushed the field. 

“Lori!” Lexie being 23 and all things considered in very good shape, she was the first one to Lori, quickly followed by the rest of her family. 

Lori came to moments later. 

“Did we win?” Lori asked weakly looking up at her family.

“Yeah sweetie. You got the last second goal. You won.” Nyssa smiled down at her. “But we are going to the hospital to celebrate and then we need to have a talk about why winning is not worth head trauma.”

“But it worked. We won. We’re the state champions.” 

“And you knocked yourself out for it.” Sara sighed. She didn’t understand why her children were so determined to cause themselves brain damage. 

“Worth it. Right Lex?” Lori asked looking up at her.

“No comment. I wasn’t one for team sports.”

…

“The entire time seeing Lori in that stupid helmet all I kept thinking about was how I couldn’t laugh, all I wanted to do was laugh.” Digger laughed. “I love how close your family is. I love how awesome your whole family is. Wish I had a family like that.”

“They are your family, plus we’ll start our own family.”

“Once we’re married.” Digger pointed out. “I don’t want to be some baby daddy, not for a single moment.”

“God no, no family starting yet. I’m just a year sober, I could still slip at any moment.” Lexie grabbed the strip of condoms. “Come on, let’s go not make babies.” Lexie grinned pulling Digger towards the bedroom. 

“You know just what a girl wants to hear.”

…

Felicity was going through the files she stole from Alena’s hard drive. 

She knew where she was. 

She knew who she was.

And she was taking this bitch down.

She started by uploading some of the footage she had found from the time when Lexie forgot to turn off the camera and walked around the apartment without pants on, but thankfully one of Digger’s baggie shirts was covering most of her. 

She embedded the file with a virus that made Conflicker look like some preschool shit. This was going to shut her down completely. 

Felicity had invented a way to trace each file from the source and delete it.

She was going to delete all the shit about her step-niece from the internet.

She was totally earning her best step-aunt of the year mug. 

She sent off a message to Lexie to give her the heads up that Alena was going to be infected and that they would soon have her home address to send police forces too.

…

Lexie was sitting at her desktop. Each of her four monitors were showing a hate site each. She was constantly refreshing each one, Yen was sitting on a box next to the keyboard and Ellie was in her lap.

The suicide countdown one went down first.

Nazi Princess was second.

Just as it seemed like whereisnaziprincessnow.ist was going down, the suicide one was back up only now with a new banner. It had the hacker name that she knew Felicity went by in crosshairs. 

Hopefully they never figured out who the hacker really was. The last thing Felicity needed was Palmer Tec being attacked by hackers. 

“Babe Lena is at the door, do you want to talk to her?” Digger poked his head in through the door. He knew what she was doing and she had asked that he give her some space for it. He as always agreed. 

“Sure tell her to come on in here.” Lexie doubled checked to make sure that she was wearing clothes and she was. She didn’t want another conversation about why she wasn’t wearing pants. 

“Look at you.” Lena smiled walking into the room. “In pants and everything.”

“Well it seemed like the kind of day to wear pants.” Lexie put her hand out to rest on Yen’s back trying to keep Yen from attacking Lena. Whatever the reason was Yen did not like the brunette. 

“It’s the deadline for the video. Do you have an answer for me?”

“I do. Has the other woman agreed?”

“Oh she would not be turning it down. Are you in?”

“I’m not. I’m sorry Lena but I do have boundaries and this is one I just will not cross.” 

“I understand. Can’t say it wouldn’t have been a great show. Oh well. Was the boundary the woman or was it the whole sex tape thing?” 

“Are you trying to paint me as a homophobe because I don’t want the world to think I cheated on my boyfriend with a literal racist?” 

“Not at all. I know you’re not a homophobe. I’m just wondering if it was someone else would you agree or would you object no matter.”

“You really want to see me naked don’t you Lena?” 

“Who’s to say I haven’t? I do have access to this building. Maybe I have a camera in the shower head?”

“These aren’t funny jokes Lena.” 

“Lexie, no offense to you, but I could literally have anyone. My phone is filled with the most powerful and famous people. If I called any of them for a booty call they would all agree. I’m sorry about the sites. Must be annoying knowing that Alena wasn’t the main source, that she has partners.” 

“What can I do? The FBI are investigating Alena so hopefully something comes from that.”

“Doubtful. If you’re a really good hacker, they recruit you.”

“They didn’t recruit my aunt.” 

Lena just shrugged. “Let me know if there is anything I or L-Corp can do to make it easier to find her partners.” 

“Thank you Lena, really through all of this you’ve been amazing. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

  
  



	13. Call It What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes.

Digger was bringing Lexie the ginger tea when he heard the front door open. Before he could yell out who’s there he heard Sara’s voice. 

“It’s just me.” Soon Sara was in the bedroom doorway. “Still not feeling any better?” 

“Nope. I don’t get it. I’ve had this bug for over a week now.” Lexie groaned. 

“I want her to go to the doctor and get checked out but she won’t.” Digger pointed out giving her a pointed look.

“It’s just a bug and it’s not constant, it’s just now and then throughout the day I feel absolutely sick and other times I am completely fine.” 

“Lex, are you late?” Sara asked trying to make sure she did not look angry.

“I don’t know.” Lexie turned to look up at Digger. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Okay, tomorrow you are going to go to the doctor.”

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t I will go to Costco, buy a 30 pack of pregnancy tests and you will take each and every one of them.” Sara made it very clear she was not joking. 

“Okay doctor it is.” Lexie sighed reluctantly agreeing. 

“I’ll tell Nys to meet us there.”

“We don’t need to make this into a big deal, its just a bug.” 

“If it ends up being a baby and we all find out at the same time but she doesn’t, she will be pissed and I am not sleeping on the couch.” 

“Mama wouldn’t make you sleep on the couch.”

“She’s done it before. Same with how I’ve made her sleep on the couch before. It’s normal couple stuff. You’ve never made Digger sleep on the couch during a fight?” 

“We don’t go to bed angry.” Digger spoke up. “Its not healthy.”

Sara decided to just ignore him because she was not getting into that fight now about their almost six year relationship being equal with her twenty three year relationship.

…

Nyssa was sitting very still as Sara paced around the waiting room. 

“Maybe it is just a bug.” Nyssa tried to reassure her. 

“I’m too young to be a grandmother. I’m not even forty.” Sara hissed. 

“I know. I know sweetie. But look at the bright side. Lexie is almost twenty three, she has been with Digger for six years. It is not the worst thing if they have a child. It could be worse. We could be worrying over Lori being pregnant.”

“Don’t you even mention that. If it wasn’t for her being so focused on the Olympics we never have to worry about that. She wouldn’t do that, no teen moms are in the Olympics.” 

“We still have two boys we could end up being teen dads.”

“Damian is too young, but when he’s older we will make sure he has boxes of condoms with him at all times. Lip is in an all boys Navy school, he might be sexually active, I don’t know, and I don’t want to know, but we know he isn’t knocking up anyone.”

“Can you please try and sit still?” Nyssa knew the answer would be no, but she still had to ask. Sara didn’t even answer verbally just glaring at her.

Nyssa was the first one to spot Digger walking from the examining room hallway and towards the waiting room. 

“Okay so the results are ready and Lexie wants you guys there to hear them, she thinks when it turns out she isn’t pregnant you won’t believe her.” He relayed the information to them.

“We don’t want her to be pregnant. We’ll deal with it if it’s true, like when I found out I was having her, but we are not hoping to be the world’s youngest grandma.” Sara glared. 

“Can I just say, if she is pregnant, I’m sorry for knocking up your daughter out of wedlock and I promise to make it right and propose to her.” 

“Let’s put that on the back burner for now okay Digger, we don’t know what is going on.” Sara spoke before Nyssa could. Nyssa would have been a bit more blunt. 

Soon they were in the examining room with Lexie waiting for the doctor to come back in. 

“Are you guys mad?” Lexie asked from her spot on the table. 

“No. No matter what the results say we are not mad.” Nyssa sighed did Lexie really think they would ever be mad at her for making the same mistake Sara made? 

“Just disappointed?” Lexie gave a dark chuckle. 

“Nope. I get it.” 

“You get it?” 

“Yeah I was fourteen, we used protection but it didn’t work. Sometimes shit happens. So no I’m not mad at you, I’m not disappointed, I just want to make sure you know that no matter what we are going to help.”

“Thanks.” 

There was a soft knock at the door before the doctor came in. 

“Are you ready for the news?” 

“Tell me it’s a kidney stone or something.” Lexie was gripping Digger’s hand tightly. 

“From what I can tell it is not a kidney stone.” The doctor informed them and from her tone alone Sara knew what it was. 

“Is it cancer?” 

“Lex, cancer is not better than a baby.” Digger hissed. 

“It is not cancer.” The doctor reassured them. “You are pregnant Lexie.” 

Everyone in the room was staring at the extremely pale Lexie. Digger, to his credit looked hopeful and happy, as if he was now from this very second prepared to be a father. Nyssa felt the need to make sure her daughter was still breathing. 

“We can discuss options.”

“No. No that’s okay. I already know what one I’m picking.”

“You know what we’re doing?” Digger asked slightly confused. 

“I mean, of course we’re going to raise it.” Lexie pointed out. 

“Sweet. That’s what I wanted to do.” 

…

Digger was sat at the kitchen island, calculator by his arm, typing away at it, typing numbers into the computer and pausing to google a few things. 

Lexie had never seen something like that before, Digger doing complicated math at least what looked like complicated math. 

“What are you doing?” She finally had to ask. 

“Breaking Bad math.”

“What?”

“Breaking Bad math.” He repeated not pausing. 

“Digger let me be very clear, I know what I’m doing with L-Corp is a bit fucked up but its not illegal. We are not criminals. We are not going to be making meth understood?” This got his attention. Digger turned around in the seat to look at her. 

“Why are you talking about making meth? I’m trying to calculate how much we’ll need to live a comfortable life.”

“That isn’t what breaking bad math is!” Lexie yelled. 

“Yeah it is, that’s what Walt did in the like the first few episodes he calculated how much money he needed for his family.” Lexie just sighed and started trying to rub out the headache that was forming. 

“I’m going to go take a bath, just, never call that breaking bad math again please. I don’t people to think you’re a drug dealer.” 

“Drug manufacturer. Technically he was a drug manufacturer.” Digger pointed out watching her leave. “I am definitely going to find a job, my kid is not going to be watching videos of Mommy calling scientists dumbasses.” 

…

Digger was trying his hardest to get a job that had nothing to do with L-Corp. He was still shopping around those boomerangs with bluetooth and other accessories added to them. Lexie had talked Oliver and Ray into getting prototypes made of four of his designs so he had something physical to show. 

He had taken them to road-shows and other business type conferences but no one was willing to take the chance. 

Digger was going to be going away for a few days, Lexie was staying at her moms (mostly for Digger’s peace of mind in case something happened with the baby) now though he had paused his packing and was meeting Nyssa and Sara in Nyssa’s office. He wanted to discuss his next big plan with them before he acted on it.  

He was wearing his usual jacket, v-neck t-shirt combo as he sat in the waiting in the lobby surrounding by people in suits and fancy clothes. 

Soon he saw Sara leaving the elevator and stopping at the reception desk to talk to the secretary there. After their little chat Sara stopped in front of Digger. 

“Come on, Nys is just on a phone call, so be quiet but come on.” Sara didn’t wait for him to answer her she just went to the office door and quietly opened it before taking a seat on Nyssa’s desk. 

Digger quietly followed sitting down in the chair directly in front of the desk. 

After a few moments Nyssa hung up the phone. 

“Okay, you have our undivided attention Digger.”

“So, here’s the thing. You guys know I have shitty family. I mean Mom just didn’t want me, Grandma thought I was the worst and treated me as such and I have no idea who my dad is. I don’t want that for my kid. I mean it’s already going to have the best mom, awesome grandmas and cool uncles and aunt but I want my child to grow up knowing that happiness is possible, that stability is possible.” Digger explained. “The family I got was shit. The family I want to choose and build is not.” Digger pulled out something from his pocket, a small velvet box and laid it on the desk in front of him. “I would like your blessing to propose to Lexie.”

Sara felt Nyssa’s grip on her hand tighten, squeezing her tightly as if silently trying to keep her silent. 

“Digger, Lexie is pregnant.”

“I know but that isn’t why I want to ask. I bought this before Lexie got fired from Square, but then with everything that happened, it never seemed like a good time. I want to make sure that no matter what my child knows that their father did everything he could to give them the best life.” 

“Be honest with me. Are you doing this to make up for your own childhood? For your own lack of a father?” Nyssa questioned. 

“Maybe. Some part of me could be doing it for that.”

“If I could track down your father, would you want me too?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay. You have our blessing.”

“Really?” Digger looked completely shocked. 

“Of course Digger, it’s been eight years. You are already a part of the family, we might as well become one legally.” Digger grinned in response and Sara stayed silent wondering what the fuck just happened.

When Digger raced out ‘to get plans in motion.’ Sara just turned to her wife. 

“So you gave him  **our** blessing.” 

“Sara he could have left her plenty of times. He could have abandoned her when she lost her job. He could have abandoned her during the start of L-Corp, or when he was arrested for defending her, or when she went into rehab. We both saw how excited and happy he was when the doctor said she was pregnant. He worships her.”

“He’s unemployed.”

“I know.”

“He talks about her in inappropriate ways in front of us, and to us.”

“I know. He is not perfect.”

“Your clients will not like him.”

“My clients have nothing to do with our family. Digger will never be running this company. If he wishes to have a job he can have one here but he will never run it.”

“No he won’t. Damian won’t let him.”

“Damian is barely happy with me running it.” Nyssa sighed remaining quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “I already have found Digger’s father.” 

“Of course you have.” Sara leaned back on the desk before turning to look at her wife. “And?”

“He owns the third largest toy company in America.”

“Oh.”

“I spoke to him, he didn’t know he had a son, he had a health issue, shortly after he left Australia, was told he could never father a child. He was very happy to hear about Digger. I explained everything to him, how I found him, he asked for proof so we agreed on a third party clinic for paternity testing. I told Digger that he had to get a check up before they could go on the jet, it worked. The tests showed that my PI was correct.”

“But he doesn’t want to meet Digger?” 

“He does.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“This was all discussed before Lexie went to rehab.”

“That long ago.”

“It was found a few months after his mother passed away. I, I am unsure of how to tell him I found him, that he wants to meet him.” 

“But now Digger said he wants you to find him if possible.”

“Which means I have an easy solution to my dilemma.” 

“But if he owns a toy company, and Digger is trying to get a deal with toy companies, haven’t they met and not known it?”

“Sara the CEOs are not going to the roadshows. They are not meeting with ex-cons who have large bushy unkempt mutton chops.” 

“In his defense, he has talked about shaving them and Lexie tells him no, she’d miss them. Our daughter is weird. Just tell Digger’s dad that he heard about his boomerang ideas and to get him a meeting, meet him that way.”

“That is a good idea.” 

…

“Do my moms know you’re bringing me to a store in Central City?” Damian asked from his spot in the backseat of Digger’s car. 

“Nope.”

“So I’m being kidnapped.”

“Damian you are not being kidnapped mate. You said the best place to get a suit is this place in Central City, so we’re going to go get a suit and be home before dinner.”

“You know it’s sad you, a grown man, had to ask me, a child, where to get a suit, and how to dress professional.”

“Hey man, for our jobs and life Lexie and I only needed jeans and a t-shirt. That was our class of professional dress.”

“And now you’re both unemployed and useless money wise. Good thing Moms have money otherwise how would you afford a baby?”

“We are not taking your moms money. Lexie has a job. She has her videos, they pay her and I am looking for a business to sell my boomerangs.” 

“But you need to not look homeless first.” 

“I don’t look homeless.” 

“Do you have plastic and I mean like cards plastic not the plastic of your coat.”

“Yes I have credit cards.”

“What color?”

“What color? I don’t know, white.”

“Mine is black.” 

“Yours isn’t yours its your moms.” Digger sighed, of all of Lexie’s family Damian was the worst.

“Well at least I know that its better to spend $5 on a box of rubbers than to spend $233,610.” Damian muttered looking out the window. He didn’t know why they were driving and not using a helicopter or something. 

“I have spent a lot more than $5 on rubbers kid.” Digger grumbled turning up the volume on the radio. 

…

Lexie was lying on the couch staring at the screen. Lena was lying across the love-seat. 

“So this old show, is about detectives.”

“One detective and one medical examiner.” Lexie corrected. 

“Oh my apologies. Are they involved in the mob?”

“No.”

“You sure? Its Boston, she’s Italian, the other one has a tinge of the ginge. Italian vs the Irish mob?”

“No.” 

“Well there better be something interesting about this show.” 

“Would you shut up and watch Lena! No one is forcing you to stay here.”

“Hey stress isn’t good for the baby, I am here on no stress detail, so let me worry about the computer and all that crap while the video processes.”

“Don’t you have a multi-billion dollar company to run?”

“It runs itself. Digger won’t be too long and I promised him I would keep you company. We are all on Team Baby.”

“You are not getting team shirts made Lena. I am warning you now.”

“I would never do that.” Lena pretended to be offended. “We do have very nice jackets being stitched however.” 

Lexie’s phone dinged and she looked down at it with a frown.

“Alena hacked my medication records again. She has started #HopeLexieLMiscarrys and started a petition to make me have have an abortion.” 

“Good thing security is already upped.” 

…

Digger was dressed nicely in his new suit, he couldn’t see how it was different than any of the black ones he saw in other much cheaper stores, or how his deep blue dress shirt was fancier than a thirty dollar one from Wal Mart but whatever, he followed Damian’s instruction, his two three buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. His mutton chops were professionally trimmed, washed and styled. His hair even was slicked back. He looked as Damian put it, presentable. Lexie’s morning sickness wasn’t bothering her too much so he was taking her out to a nice restaurant while decorators turned their apartment into a romantic getaway. 

He was racing back to the apartment, he told Lexie to be ready and to dress fancy. 

He was more than surprised to see her on the couch in pajamas with a bag of chips in her lap. 

“You’re not ready babe?” 

“Not going out. I feel gross and the morning sickness is a bitch. I am staying comfy.”

“Lex, baby please can we go out?” 

“Why are you dressed like that anyways?”  

“I want to go out and celebrate starting our family.”

“Dig, babe not now. This isn’t something to celebrate! We fucked up! We are not prepared or ready to take on this right now but we will, we are going to and I need the time to accept that! I have people wanting me to lose the baby, who wants the government to force me to be sterilized. This is not a good time to introduce a child into the world! I have never wanted a pill more in my fucking life and you want to go out to dinner and dress up and pretend to celebrate? Why what the fuck is so important that we have to go out?” Lexie was screaming at him now, standing up screaming at him the chips on the floor. 

“Because I wanted tonight to be special and romantic!” Digger couldn’t help but get mad back. He didn’t like being screamed at and he automatically screamed back. 

“Why? Why do we need a special romantic night?” 

“Because I want to propose to you!” Digger groaned tossing the ring box on the couch. “Alright? Because I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be good enough to deserve you! Yeah the timing for the baby sucks but so what we’ll make the best of it! We have to leave so the decorators can make this place look like a romantic getaway and they can’t do that if we’re in here! But whatever who cares over a year of planning down the can because you don’t want to get dressed.” 

Lexie picked up the ring box and opened it. She took the ring out placing it on her finger. 

“Yes I’ll marry you. We already file our taxes together.” Lexie rolled her eyes at him. “Now go wash your hair, it looks like you dumped a vat of grease on it.” She walked over to him, kissed him and headed towards the bedroom. “I still feel gross so no sex, but you are more than welcomed to come lie down with me.” 


	14. So It Goes...

Damian was still holding his sister’s hand studying the ring closely. He was the most interested in the family in terms of the ring itself. Lexie thought he was being a protective little brother, but when he took out his loupe to study the diamonds in the ring. Lexie just took her hand back. She didn’t know nor care about the diamonds’ quality. She loved her ring. 

There was an inscription on the inside of the band which read ‘To the owner of my heart and soul, forever and always’ 

“So are you guys gonna get married now or wait until after the baby?” Lori asked from her spot on the couch. 

“I don’t know. I don’t really care. I mean as long as the whole family is here for the wedding I don’t care what it looks like or anything.” Lexie answered honestly. “We can go to like a courthouse or something for the wedding.” 

“No way you deserve the best wedding. Ballroom dancing lessons, flowers and theme to make the royals jealous. Big giant hats.” Digger hadn’t stopped smiling since Lexie put the ring on, sure he didn’t get the romantic proposal he planned but it was still perfect, leave it to Lexie to turn a romantic night into a fight. 

“You are more than welcomed to plan out the wedding babe. Just tell me the time and place.” Lexie kissed his cheek before Damian took her hand again to study the ring. 

“Why did you get a black band?”

“It’s black gold with small diamonds around the band and the centerpiece is a black diamond. I figured what else would be a uniquely dark and beautiful ring to fit Lexie’s personality? She makes all darkness seem like light.” 

“It is very rock and roll also.” Lexie pointed out. “And we are a rock and roll couple if nothing else.”

“You are rock and roll, I’m just the groupie who can’t carry a tune.” Digger grinned at her clear devotion on his face. 

“Gross.” Lori wrinkled her nose at the couple. “If the wedding is at the same time as a game do I have to pick the wedding?” 

“The wedding is not going to be during a soccer game.” Digger pointed out. “How could we cheer you on?”

“You’re still banned Digger. You’re not cheering anyone on.” Damian pointed out with a sneer. “That’s why you don’t buy preteen girls underwear.”

“I meant the shoes!”  

“When is Lip allowed civilian contact? I don’t want him out of the loop too much longer?”

“In another hour.”

“He normally calls as soon as we sit down for dinner.” Nyssa pointed out. “It goes without saying that we are more than willing to pay or help pay for any kind of wedding you two have.”

“In that case, we want a destination wedding on Mars, buy the ship from Elon Musk, everyone to have teslas, the cake needs gold. I want a solid gold dress, crystal slippers.” Lexie teased. Sara just laughed. 

“As if Nyssa wouldn’t agree to all of that.” Sara teased her wife. “I told you, spoiling her was a bad idea.” 

“I remember how in Baba’s house I used to have an entire room filled with toys.” Lexie laughed. She missed those days when she was an only child and everyone just spoiled her, now she had to share attention with 3 others.

“Baba still spoils you too much, do you know how long I had to fight with her before she finally agreed not to buy you, your own plane.” Nyssa had regular arguments about what were appropriate gifts for all the children. Yulia had even suggest buying Lip a tank, a real multi-tonne tank in case he wanted to be a tank driver. 

“Yeah but Mama, you bought mom the Rockets.” Lori pointed out. Sara just smirked. 

“That’s true, you did buy me a baseball team.”

“No, I merely talked my grandfather into investing in a local team that happened to be my girlfriend’s favorite.” Nyssa defended herself. 

“If someone bought me a sports team I’d totally marry them.” Lori added. 

“You’re right Lori. I only agreed to marry her because she bought me the Rockets.” 

“So that is why you agreed to marry me. Here I thought it was because you loved me.” Nyssa pretended to be offended and the kids just laughed. Digger couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be marrying into this family. 

…

“So lets come up with a list of names.” Lena grabbed a white board marker from Lexie’s desk, writing boy on one side and girl on the other turning it into  chart. 

Lena and Digger were both wearing their ‘Team Baby’ jackets which were black and white. “Are we going to go with the Lance tradition of naming your kid after a fictional character?” 

“I’m down for it.” Digger shrugged. 

“I’m not ruling it out but I honestly don’t know.” Lexie informed them from her comfy gaming chair leaving the other two standing. 

Yen the cat was curled up on the top of the bookcase ignoring the people in the room. Ellie had decided in the past few days that under the couch or under their bed was the best place to be (and also the only place to avoid the wrath of Yen). 

“So boy character names?” 

“Leon.” Lexie started. 

“Nate.” Digger added. 

“Ash.”

“Drogo.”

“No.” Lexie looked at Digger. “No Drogo.” Lena had ignored Lexie and wrote it on the board anyways.

“What’s wrong with Drogo?” 

“I want to use the name Dani for the girl, we are not having two halves of the couples.” 

“Fine. Jon.”

“Nope.” Lena shook her head. “Do you want your son to constantly be told he knows nothing and then when he’s older that he invented giving head?”

“Good point.” Lexie looked a bit smug at another of Digger’s names being shot down. 

“Fine then no Game of Thrones names. If we have a daughter named Dani, people will joke how she fucked her nephew.” Digger was putting his foot down. 

“Fine.”

“So no Game of Thrones. What other old shows do you guys want to cross off? Breaking Bad?”

“Yeah no Breaking Bad.” 

“Oh no Greys.”

“No Shameless. No Rick and Morty.”

“What about Brooke for a girl? I mean sure it was technically Jo Wilson’s name but no one called her that and I know how much you love Camilla.” Digger offered. 

“I don’t like that name.”

“Are we on to girl names now?” Lena asked. “I mean Lena is a great name.”

“I love you Lena but we are not naming our daughter after you.” Lexie shook her head. “I only have one girls name since I can’t consider Dani. Lara.”

“Lara.” Digger repeated. “I mean that is how we met, you cosplaying as Lara. If we have a girl we name her Lara.”

“Lena Lara Harkness.” Lena spoke out as she wrote it on the board. “Yeah that’s a good name.” 

…

Digger was in his new suit, tie properly tied and his hair slicked back. He had a meeting with Walt Wiggins the owner of The Wiggins Toy Corporation. He was in the waiting area having introduced himself to the secretary. 

Lexie was still in bed when he left their place but she had listened to his presentation over a hundred times to help him prepare. 

“Mr. Harkness, Mr. Wiggins will see you now.” The man at the desk smiled at Digger who stood up, double checked himself over and took his briefcase which contained the prototypes as he entered the large main office. 

“Thank you for seeing me Mr. Wiggins.” Digger held out his hand and was relieved when Mr. Wiggins accept it in a firm shake. 

“That’s a nice grip you got there young man. So I hear that you have some great ideas. I’d love to hear them.” Mr. Wiggins offered Digger a seat before sitting back down himself. 

“Sure thing mate, I mean sir.” Digger stumbled feeling his accent grow thicker.. “See I know ‘boomers and here in America ya can’t get a decent ‘boomer.”

“That is true, they’re made by cheap plastic.” Mr. Wiggins agreed. 

“Ya ‘cas der ah no Roos’ around. Or Dingos or just wild dangerous shit. See ma fiance, she is great, she rock climbs, does archery real natural athlete, but she’s American. She tried fa ‘ours to get a ‘boomer to come back and caldn’t. She throo one so far we never did fand it. Tat’s wan I came up wit da idea.” 

…

Lexie was pacing around the room frowning. She hadn’t heard back from Digger about his meeting and that was hours ago. 

Did it go that badly that he was drunk somewhere in a bar?

“Yen you could look a bit concerned Daddy might be upset.” Lexie scolded the cat who didn’t give a single fuck about anyone but herself. (Like most cats) 

Her phone started ringing and Lexie almost lept to it. “Hey babe how did it go?”

“ **I ja ga oot.** ” 

“Yeah? That good?”

“ **Awh sa gud. He gade me a jub.** ”

“That’s amazing I’m so proud of you. Are you coming home soon? We can celebrate.” 

“ **Um areddy celebaiting. Lex, Lex. Lex.** ” Lexie just took a deep breath trying to figure out what he was saying because he started to slur a bit. Clearly he had been celebrating for awhile.

“ **Lex, Lex, Lex, guss wut.** ”

“What babe?” 

“ **I met ma da.** ” Lexie almost dropped her phone. 

“You what?” 

“ **I met ma da. Wez did tests and he ma da. Um ‘is ba.** ” She heard someone screaming shots and just decided she should find out where he was. 

“That is so great Dig, listen, tell me where you are and I’ll come okay, I want to be with you.”

“ **DA LEX WANZ MA!** ” 

“Digger where are you?” 

“ **McPoyle’s.** ”

“I am on the way please drink some water and stay put.” 

…

When Lexie arrived at the bar Digger was hammered but still noticed her. 

“LEX LUH GAHS ISS LEX! ISS MA LEX!” Digger pulled Lexie into a tight bear hug lifting her off the ground. “DA DA DA LUH I PUA MA CAK IN HER AND NA WZE MAE ARE BABS!” Digger yelled carrying Lexie over to where his tipsy father was he set her down finally and just kept a hand on her belly. 

Lexie felt like she was getting drunk just smelling the pair. 

“How about we all do water shots?” Lexie tried but they all ignored her. 

“Seez a looker my boy!” Digger’s father slurred. “Call me Wally.” 

“Nice to meet you Wally.” Lexie wasn’t sure how to break up this party but she knew she sure as hell couldn’t let them keep drinking. 

Lexie had attempted to tell the bartender to stop serving them but she just pointed out the huge tips she was getting so not happening. 

In a final desperate attempt she called her moms asking for them to help shut the place down but keep it quiet. 

Lexie had never been so glad to see Mr. Diggle before. 

“Alright everyone listen up! I am Lt. Diggle! I am shutting this place down! If anyone refuses to cooperate we have a nice spot for you in the paddy wagon!” Lexie watched as the first ones to run from the  _ cops _ were the employees while the customers soon followed. 

“Come on sweetie, let’s go home.” Lexie started leading Digger out the back of the pub. 

“Ah luvh ya Da!”

“I love you too son!” Wally yelled even though Diggle was leading him out the front to the waiting car service. 

Nyssa followed Lexie and Digger. Once Dig was in the backseat and buckled in (that was a struggle) Nyssa took the chance to talk to her daughter. 

“Digger finally found his father I see.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know the story. He seems happy. I’ll do some research on Wally, make sure he’s a good guy but he seems nice.” 

“I am sure he is nice. Call us if you need any help with him.”

“Nah he’ll be fine. He’s an Aussie.”  

…

The hangover lasted two days and Digger was sicker than the pregnant woman with morning sickness. 

Since that first meeting he had seen his father most days, talked numerous times daily each time afterwards he would tell Lexie how great his dad was. 

Luckily she found it cute and cared more about how happy Digger was then the fact that she was told the same story five times. 

She was now six months pregnant and was getting tired of the constant death threats she received from the L-Corp videos. 

Now Digger was at work at his father’s toy company and Lexie was meeting Lena at L-Corp after being smuggled in.

“So you want to quit?” Lena asked taking a seat in her push desk chair. 

“I appreciate all you did, I really do Lena I just need to put all this behind me. Start new.”

“Alright. That’s understandable. We did agree to two years. I can’t say I’m not sadden to see you go.” Lena begrudgingly agreed. 

“We’re also moving.” 

“What?”

“Well it’s not just my income anymore and the apartment isn’t really big enough for a family.”

“I own the building. We can turn it all into your place. No extra charge.”

“Lena, it’s time for us to move on. We’ll still be friends.” Lexie tried to explain to her. Lena was just very silent for some time before she spoke again.  

“Fine.” 

“Lena I promise you are still part of team baby.” Lexie was a bit touched at how upset Lena was getting. 

“But then I don’t have excuses to come see you.”

“You don’t need an excuse. Now I have a scan, only Dig is going to be in the room with me at the time but you can come to the appointment and stay in the waiting room.”

“Are you finally going to let them tell you the sex of the baby?” 

“No. I like not knowing, its fun.” 

“Well just so you know I have a bunch of clothes and toys already bought.” 

“I don’t doubt it a bit.” 

“What if you worked for L-Corp? Like officially and publicly?” 

“Lena.”

“What? I could convince Square Enix to lift their ban of you, try and help everyone see that you are not some horrible racist.”  

“I have accepted my fate, you should as well. I can’t even play any of their games signed into my accounts.” 

“I am going to start fixing everything. Think of it as a baby shower gift.”

“You already bought me like twenty baby shower gifts.”

“I know, and trust me I know this sounds sad but like, we’re besties.” 

“Oh god...we are besties. You’re my only friend. I mean not counting Dig.” 

“I’m your only friend? That is sad. I have other friends. For the record. We barely talk or see each other but we’re still friends.” 

… 

After five hours of labor Lexie was holding her brand new baby. Baby Lara was twenty five inches and seven pounds. She had bright blue eyes and a full head of thin black hair. The color of it surprised Lexie the most but her mothers assured her it was common and would likely lighten up if not completely fall out. 

“We need a last name for the birth certificate.” Digger was trying to take care of the paper work but it was difficult with the distraction of the perfect infant he helped create. 

“I don’t know. I think it would be cool if we all had the same last name.”

“That would be cool. We could all be Lances.” Digger offered. “I’m down to being a Lance.”

“Lara Lance.” 

“Should we not have double initials?” 

“Oh let’s have an amazing and unique first name.” Digger grinned. “ Pulchra Lara Lance.” Before Lexie could respond to that suggestion the door to their private room. 

“Okay you are not naming my granddaughter something stupid.” Sara barged in literally taking the infant from Lexie. “You don’t want a stupid name do you? No, don’t worry cool hot sexy grandma isn’t going to let that happen. Even though Grandma to totally too young to be a grandma but Mommy had to ruin that.” 

“Of course you two are allowed to name your child whatever you choose. However there is nothing wrong with double initials.” Nyssa had to intervene before Sara got them banned from seeing their granddaughter. 

“Okay put Lara Lance on the birth certificate.” Lexie nodded.

“Done. When we get married I’ll take your name so we all have the same name.” Digger grinned. Sara and Nyssa decided to ignore him and just focus on the perfect baby. 


	15. Dancing with Our Hands Tied Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie and Digger start planning wedding and struggle to be parents while being young and dumb.

Sara was trying to comfort Lexie.   
“Lara just never stops crying. She doesn’t stop. She just lies there screaming. I’m doing something wrong. I’m a bad mom.” Lexie was crying into her mother’s arms. The infant in question was in Nyssa’s arms screaming while Uncle Damian tried to explain why Coach is a poor man’s Gucci.   
“Babies are the worst.” Sara explained. “They are the best but they are also the worst. But the first time they smile up at you, or hold your finger. It’s the best.”   
“I’m so tired but I can’t sleep because I just keep hearing her screaming. Digger tries but he’s just as useless. She just screams. Was I like that? How did you deal with that at 15 all alone?”   
“I didn’t. I mean you weren’t that bad and I wasn’t alone. When I was really overwhelmed I had Aunt Laurel and Grandma and Grandpa to help. When I was at my breaking point I just passed you off to them so I could sleep. So if you and Digger want to go home and sleep, recharge, Nys and I got Lara.”  
“You’re already planning on spoiling her like Baba spoiled me right?”  
“Oh yeah without a doubt. I mean come on. Here she has a room.”  
“We have a room for her. I mean it’s the living room/kitchen but her crib is there and her change table. We’re still looking at houses but none of them are right.”   
“Lexie would you like to move in here?”  
“I can’t move in with my moms with my almost husband and baby. But I mean, if you wanna buy us a house we can accept that because I have a weird expectation when it comes to homes thanks to you.”   
“Really? You only want to live in a mansion and that is my fault?”   
“Well sort of. We lived with Grandma and Grandpa until I was six and even then we didn’t fully move in here until later ‘cause the crash.”  
“So because I didn’t move you into some roach infested apartment you cannot find a non multi-million dollar home suitable?”   
“I mean…”  
“Alexis, you quit your job. You don’t even get money from your videos anymore. Your almost husband has a job at his father’s toy company but that isn’t enough for a mansion. It is however enough for a home, like your grandparents had. Like you lived in for six years. Lara can even have her own room that isn’t in the living room and kitchen.”  
“She isn’t in the living room by choice, we just don’t have a room for her.”  
“The apartment is a two bedroom. You use the spare bedroom as a computer room instead of a nursery.”  
“Buy me a mansion Mom.”   
“No. If you want a mansion you can move in here but we are not buying you one.”  
“Mama!” Lexie called out. “Can you buy me a mansion?” Lexie waited for a response, instead of her mother calling down her phone dinged. It was a text from Nyssa asking her to keep her voice down Lara had just fallen asleep in Damian’s arms, but no she will not buy her a mansion. “Well that sucks.”  
After a few moments of silence looked looked at Sara.   
“Is it normal for Lara to just go completely beet red and then seconds later be white as a ghost?”   
“When she does that I’d check her diaper.” Lara was only one week old but Sara was getting more and more concerned that her daughter was over her head.   
…   
Digger was going through the listings on his father’s computer. They were currently in Wally’s office going over new boomerang ideas when Digger mentioned the trouble he and Lexie were having finding a new house.   
“These homes are all too small, look at those yards, you can’t have a proper jungle gym in them.” Wally shook his head.  
“I know but its all we can afford.” Digger shrugged.   
“Well that isn’t right. I want to make sure my granddaughter has enough room to run around and play in. So after my last meeting at 4 we’ll go look at homes in the east side of town.”  
“There is this nice house in Sara and Nyssa’s neighbourhood for sale.”  
“I’ll call my real estate agent have her set up a showing.”  
…  
“He bought them a mansion.” Sara was livid. She was pacing in Nyssa’s home office gently bouncing baby Lara in her arms. “How can they can be self-sufficient and raise their child if they have everything handed to them?” She looked down at the infant. “Grandmas aren’t raising you. We love you but no way, your mommy needs to raise you and your daddy needs his head removed from his ass.”   
“Sara.” Nyssa looked up at her wife trying to warn her.  
“What? It’s true. I had to raise my baby and nobody bought me a mansion.”   
Nyssa just looked around the room. “I did. I literally bought you your dream home.”   
“Yeah but that’s different. We were common law married.”  
“So are Digger and Lexie legally speaking. They file their taxes jointly.”  
“Nys you had a great job when you bought the house. Digger is just working at his dad’s company.”  
“I am still just working at my mother’s.”   
“You are a CEO, you went to Yale. Lexie and Digger just have a high school education and now they have a house they can’t afford any bills for! I mean how do they plan to keep it clean? Just hire a bunch of staff? That is no way to live!”  
“We have a cleaning staff as well as someone who buys the groceries for us.”   
“Well make sure that they clean the couch today so you’re not sleeping on a couch covered in crumbs.”  
“Our couch is not covered in crumbs.”  
“Give me five minutes.” Sara stormed out the infant just enjoying the sounds around her.   
…  
Digger had just finished wrapping Lara in the bubble wrap, the helmet was hard since he kept accidently covering her mouth and nose but he finally had it perfect.   
“Dig I have no idea why you are doing that but can you please focus and pack.” Lexie looked over the stack of boxes that were piled around. She had just finished the office and was currently on the bedroom. Digger was suppose to be doing the kitchen.   
“I’ve just been thinking. We need to protect her. This helps protect her.”   
“No it doesn’t. She turned blue for a few seconds and you never noticed. That is the opposite of protecting her.” Lexie was carefully trying to get the bubble wrap off Lara without hurting or upsetting the infant. “Can you just start getting the crib ready to be put in the moving truck?”   
“But Yen is in it and when I tried to take her out she scratched me.” Digger held up his very bloody arm. “See.”  
“Okay, come on let’s go patch that up first.”   
“We can’t afford another trip to the hospital, it cost like 80k just to have Lara and all they did was cut you open.”   
“They also stapled me close after cutting me open but yeah it sucks, we need jobs with health insurance.”   
“I’ll ask Dad about it.” Digger followed Lexie into the bathroom that still had yet to be packed and sat on the toilet waiting to get bandaged. “Putting Lara in bubble wrap is the kind of thing we don’t tell our parents about right?”  
“Yeah Dig, any time you do something that makes our daughter turn blue is not something to tell people about.”  
“What about if I do her up to look like some blue character?”  
“If it is make up then yes, if its paint that is not body paint then no.”   
“You’re so smart.”   
…  
Nyssa had just changed Lara’s diaper and finished putting cream on her. The packing was taking longer than it should and they needed to be out of the apartment that day so Nyssa had agreed to take Lara for the day so that everyone else could focus on packing and not be distracted by the adorable baby. Lara just had a small rash which was common and the base of the umbilical cord was getting a bit red. She was sure it was just a little mistake that Digger or Lexie were making when bathing her but still she was a bit concerned.   
“Come on Lara let’s go downstairs and make you a bottle.” Lexie was trying to breastfeed (as that was what everyone recommended) but Nyssa and Sara did have formula at their place just in case of emergencies. After Lara finished her bottle of milk she had fallen asleep in Nyssa’s arm. Not one to a new born baby in her arms for granted Nyssa took Lara to the library where there was a comfortable rocking chair and she was going to be rocking the baby until Lara decided she was ready to wake up. During this quiet time of just staring at her first grandchild and remembering when her own children were this tiny. Soon Nyssa phone was vibrating in her pocket and after some careful stretching she was able to answer the phone without disturbing Lara.   
“Nys, we gotta do something, they have no idea what they are doing. Her crib is full of toys she can suffocate on. They still haven’t figured out the baby monitors. All Lara’s stuff is covered in cat hair because the cats keep getting in the crib, with Lara. This isn’t safe. I’m not saying that they’re bad parents they’re just young and dumb. So you need to call Wally and get him to agree not to give them that house for free. We need them to move in with us until they have a better idea of what to do with Lara.”  
“Wally has mentioned just hiring them a nanny.”  
“No nannies. There is no reason why they can’t raise Lara they’re just stupid right now. We can fix that.”  
“Alright. I shall Wally and explain to him the plan of Lexie and Digger moving in with us to learn how to be parents. Even though months of parenting classes did not work.”   
…  
“Why can’t we move in to our house?” Lexie asked her mothers who were standing outside the new house that Wally bought for Digger and Lexie.   
“Because you two are not prepared or ready to be home owners. You have no way to pay your monthly bills let alone the yearly taxes.” Sara explained. “Do you two just plan to live on your parent’s dime?”   
“Well I mean you did for the first like eight years of my life.” Lexie found herself saying.   
“I was fifteen and I didn’t make my parents pay for a mansion for me.”  
“No just your girlfriend’s parents.”  
“Hey! I was working! I spent my own money and not my family’s money.” Nyssa felt like she needed to defend herself.   
“But Dad already bought us the house.” Digger seemed confused.  
“And Lena already has a new tenant in our old place. Where are we supposed to live?”  
“You’re going to move back in with us where we can help with Lara.”  
“I noticed a few small things like issues with cleaning. While you stay with us, you two can save up your money and have a nest egg in case something happens.” Nyssa tried to explain their reasoning.   
“So you’re saying that if I had a heart attack, you would just let me die instead of helping me with the medical bills?” Lexie tried.   
“No. We’re saying that you’re daughter might have an infection because you’re not keeping her cord dry and clean. Something small that could be missed but can end up being serious. Plus you two are not smart with money.”   
“Yes we are.”  
“You quit your job and bought a bunch of video games so you’d have something to do on the bed rest. Fine but instead of asking us for help with your now non-insurenced ass giving birth in a fancy hospital, you decided nah let’s just use our entire savings. Have you even been buying food for yourself?”  
“Oh yeah, KD is the best.” Digger didn’t seem to understand the big deal but Lexie glared at him.   
“Fine, but if we move in with you for a few months then you’re going to pay for the wedding Digger wants.” Lexie was good at negotiations.   
“Agreed.”   
…  
Lexie wasn’t thrilled with living with her parents again but what could she do. Lara had her own room. Yen and Ellie had the whole house to wander though but always came to Damian to sleep in his room. He had told Lexie that the secret is to have bricks of cat nip.   
Digger had started planning out the wedding, it was agreed that the ceremony would be in a park, under large tents in case of weather. Digger wanted a cool 20s theme rustic vintage over Gatsby is how he would described it. Lexie was cool with it. She honestly didn’t care the only thing that she cared about was that her family was there, she didn’t care what she was wearing, what they ate, just so long as she had her family there. The wedding was for the next year and Lexie was focusing on what she was doing wrong with Lara.   
Apparently she wasn’t growing as much as she should so they had Lexie using formula as well as breast milk just in case Lara wasn’t getting enough from the boob.   
Wally had explained to Digger that he bought the house because he felt terrible for not being with Digger when he was a child and trying to cram 30 years worth of fathering in a few months wasn’t a good idea. He was going to keep the house for them but he wanted the property tax paid first and proof that they could afford the monthly bills without any help. He was more than willing to rent it out, give them the income from the rent and let them buy a more modest home. Digger turned it down since he was convinced that the moment Nyssa and Sara decided that they were not incompetent parents he would suddenly get enough money for the mansion.


	16. Dancing With Our Hands Tied Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING

Digger had just returned from the parenting class about every day dangers. He had six bags filled with baby-proofing things. 

“Lex! I need you to keep hands on Lara until I’m not baby proofing. This house is full of death!” He called up from the foyer. 

“Okay.” He heard Lexie answer. He started covering all the outlets first. There were a lot. Soon after he started to go through the first floor for all the sharp corners that she could lose an eye on. 

“Digger, what are you doing?” Sara asked looking over at him taping styrofoam to the coffee table. 

“Baby proofing this death trap. I mean look at these corners, do you want Lara to hurt herself?” 

“So you take one class and now everything is a danger? Yeah I remember what it was like. Babies are really restrillant. It’s hard to break them. I mean don’t try because it isn’t  **that** hard but still. No one is out to murder your baby.”

“I’m not saying someone is trying to kill Lara but she has too much chance to get killed. You wanted us to be better parents. We are trying to do that.”

“Do it without ruining my furniture. I mean really duct tape?” Sara gestured to the duct table covered coffee table. 

“I wanted to make sure it was safe.” Digger shrugged. 

“Just, when Lara is in her playroom you don’t need to keep too close an eye on her, when she is in other rooms filled with sharp pointy objects, keep a close eye on her. It’s that simple. I mean I used to pull Lexie in bed with me just so I wouldn’t have to cross the room to pull her out of the crib. I have no doubt that at some point she fell out of my bed. I’ve woken up without her in bed. My point is, she’s fine now. She’s fine now. Lara will be fine.”

…

Digger having baby proofed the house without ruining any more furniture. He was sitting in Lexie’s room on the bed next to Lexie who had Lara on her lap a controller in front of her (which Lara was mostly sucking on) while Tomb Raider was on the screen. 

“Lena pulled it off, all my accounts are unblocked for Square games.” Lexie grinned at him. 

“So you naturally wasted no time in introducing Lara to Tomb Raider.” 

“Naturally. Now Lara if for your first word, you say Sam, that is one hundred percent fine. Don’t feel pressure to say Mommy or Daddy. If you wanna say Sam, you can say Sam.” 

Digger just rolled his eyes. He knew how important Tomb Raider was to Lexie. He knew that it was this whole thing for her relationship with Sara so he knew since day one of their relationship that any of their kids would be forced to play Tomb Raider. 

Lara just babbled away around the controller. 

“Now if you ever end up on a previously lost island, you will thank me for the all the survivor training I’m going to introduce you too. Free climbing is going to be your friend, your dangerous friend. One time when Mommy and Daddy were climbing Mommy tried to show off and she really hurt her leg.” Lexie pulled her pj pant leg up and showed the large scar. “It’s okay though because now Mommy has some cool badass scars like Lara Croft.” Lexie explained in detail. 

“You are going to have the coolest parents in all of preschool. Between Mommy’s videos and Daddy’s toys.” He grinned reaching out and tickling Lara who started laughing and squirming. 

“It is fun having the cool parents in school trust me.” Lexie grinned explaining to Lara. “We’re all going to have such fun. I can’t wait until we’re allowed to get our house. I already have the wall decals ordered for her tomb raider room.”

“You made sure none of them were of bloody clearly a serial killer Lara right?”

“That’s the best Lara Dig.” 

“That isn’t an answer Lex.” 

...

Digger was adjusting Damian’s bow tie. 

“I really appreciate you being the ringbearer D.” Digger was in his vest, suspenders and shirt. His beard trimmed neatly. 

“Well you wouldn’t let me be the best man.”

“Lip got that job because he’s older, but he’s standing up with me the entire time. You get to walk down the catwalk with all eyes on you.”

“Until they spot the baby in the wagon.”

“Yeah people might be looking at Lara in her wagon that you’re pulling but she isn’t in an Armani suit.” Digger finished adjusting the bow tie. “Plus Lip is wearing his dress uniform. So you are the sharpest dressed person in the wedding.” 

“Better be.” Damian grumbled before running off to find Oliver to discuss business deals with (it was usually just Damian trying to convince Oliver to give Damian Queen’s Industry in a merger)

Wally was standing back abit from the main mirror in the room smiling at his new found son. 

“Are you nervous?” Wally had to ask meeting Digger’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Yeah. I mean if she actually comes down the aisle I’ll be floored.” Digger gave him his dopey grin. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad too.” 

In the other room Lexie was still being fussed over as the hair stylist was making adjustments. Lara who was completely oblivious to the big ceremony around her and just wanted to focus on squirming out of the dress she was in. Laurel was currently holding Lara and trying to keep her from falling since Lexie wasn’t allowed to hold the baby until after the ceremony (since the bride’s dress was not going to get dirty before the vows). Lara had paused squirming and instead became very interested in playing with her great-aunt’s earrings making a game out of trying to pull them out of her ears. Laurel who was no stranger to babies wasn’t too bothered by this just carefully removing her jewelry from the cubby little hands. 

“It’s not too late to change your mind.” Sara reminded her. 

“I know but I don’t want to. It’s Dig. This is his dream wedding and that’s my dream.” Lexie explained. 

Before long Digger was stood at the end of the alise in the park under a large tree. Lip in his dress uniform was next to him, one hand in his pocket to make sure he didn’t lose it. Oliver was standing in the middle section since he was the marriage officiant. Damian had walked down pulling Lara behind him. She had no idea what was going on but she loved the attention and happily cuddled into Sara when she was picked up from the wagon. 

Lori and Lena walked down next. Digger was irrationally nervous waiting for Lexie to walk down. A part of him was expecting her to never come. 

When he saw her he was blown away, not only because she was actually there but because she looked stunning. 

When they were standing in front of each other Digger was just grinning like an idiot and Lexie matching his grin. 

“We are gathered here today because Digger and Lexie are getting married. I’m not a minister or judge but I filled out a form online. Did you both write vows?” Oliver asked looking at the couple. 

“Kind of.” Lexie answered honestly. 

“I have something to say.” Digger nodded. 

“Okay um, Dig you go first I think.” Oliver was pretty sure at his own wedding he said the vows first.

“Lex, you are amazing. You gave me the greatest gift in the world, our daughter. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I will spend the rest of my life being the man you deserve. And I promise no matter what the game to always be your co-op partner.”

“Dig, you have stuck by me through a lot of messed up stuff that no one would blame you for leaving over. You’re already more than I deserve and I can’t wait to start our lives together officially.” 

“Alright Digger do you take Lexie to be your wife?”

“I sure do Mate.”

“Lexie do you take Digger to be your husband?”

“Hell yeah.” 

“Then by the power invested in me by the internet I now pronounce you husband and wife. Digger you can kiss your bride.” Oliver wished he was surprised when the kiss turned into a dip and then to Digger picking Lexie up in his arms. He started running down the alise with Lexie laughing calling out to her moms that she’ll see them tomorrow and thanks for watching Lara. 

“So this is why they didn’t want a reception. They’re just going straight to their twenty four hour honeymoon.” Laurel commented from her seat. 

“Yup. I mean it’s fair. Nys and I only had one night too.”

“You had three kids.” 


	17. Getaway Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a getaway car, oh-oh-oh  
> No, they never get far, oh-oh-ahh  
> No, nothing good starts in a getaway car
> 
> Lexie is convinced that what is happening to her daughter is karma for doing shady videos for L-Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some google research into medical stuff, but I mean its depressing looking at terminal stuff for little kids so yeah. This is a 2 parter cos I didn't want it to be rushed or really long.

Lexie was getting more and more worried about her four year old daughter. After the latest visit to the doctor for a check up Lexie was thirty pounds under weight for her age. She napped more than her infant cousins even though she was almost four. They were waiting for blood tests results and Digger was not helping by googling all the possible things wrong. 

“We might need to make a donor baby.” Digger suggested completely serious as he entered their daughter’s bedroom where Lexie was lying down with a sleeping Lara. 

“They can 3D print any organs she needs Dig if it comes to that. Besides if anything is wrong it’s my fault.” 

“Why’s that? It could be my messed up DNA.” 

“It’s payback for the videos I did for Lena. I did underhanded stuff and this is my punishment. I just wish I could be the one that’s sick and not Lara. She didn’t do anything but be unlucky by having me for her mom.”

“You don’t honestly think that do you?” 

“I don’t know Dig, I mean why else would this happen?” 

“Because the universe is a dick.”

…

Sara was pouring coffee for her and Nyssa. Hunter and Kate were teaming up to be screaming all night long. Knowing how hard two babies can be Nyssa and Sara have been helping Damian. Sure Sara was regretting it slightly but that would change when she had her coffee. 

“You take such good care of me.” Nyssa smiled accepting her mug and giving her wife a thank you kiss. 

“We almost made it four of four without a teen pregnancy.” Sara sighed. “So close.”

“Well we always knew we messed up with Damian, ever since he pointed out how much money we would have without giving our employees benefits or donating to charity.”

“And you still gave him a job at the company.” 

“He has no power or authority. He even has to ask for office supplies.” Nyssa muttered just before Damian came in still in his pj pants. 

“What’s the point of you helping with the babies at night if you only bring them in to me and wake me up. I was wearing ear plugs for a reason.” He complained cracking his neck before grabbing his own mug. “None of us would have to get up if you would actually allow me to hire some nannies. But no each time I do you just fire them.” 

“You cannot hire someone to raise your kids. You couldn’t keep it in your pants, you do the raising.” Sara sighed. He should had figured out that they weren’t letting a nanny raise their grandbabies after they turned away the third one. “At least until you find someone as amazing as your Mama, then you trick them into doing the hard stuff.” 

“Is that why after only three dates you kept giving me diaper duty?” Nyssa asked with a coy smile. 

“Yup, our entire relationship has just been a ruse to make you parent my kids.” Sara shrugged. 

“I knew it.” Nyssa laughed. 

“You’re both impossible.” Damian rolled his eyes chugging his coffee before grabbing the two ready made bottles and starting the process of heating them up. 

Sara was about to tell him just how impossible they could be when her phone started to go off. 

“Lex it’s rare to hear from you this early what’s going on? Need a babysitter?” Sara asked knowing her oldest so well. 

Nyssa watched as the color drained out of Sara’s face. She couldn’t hear what Lexie was saying. When Sara lowered the phone she could barely talk. 

“Lara had some tests and scans done yesterday. The hospital called and told them to bring Lara in right away. She has congestive heart failure…” 

…

Digger and Lexie were in with the doctors discussing their options while Nyssa, Sara and Lori stayed in the waiting room. 

Sara gave everyone the update and everyone (minus Lip who was still away on some mission and therefore was in forced radio silence in some undisclosed location) which meant reminding everyone not to rush the hospital and instead take it in shifts. Lori wanted to know what was going on, how serious it was and everything before she went to her afternoon practice. The olympics were months away now and Lori was captain of the US female soccer team. Lara was really excited about the whole thing she usually got to watch the practices and cheer them on. The whole team (minus one or two players and the team doctor) absolutely loved her and they all considered her a part of the team. Their own cheerleader. 

The UK female also were found of Lara as their own captain had been dating Lori ever since the teams competed for the world cup where after the game in the heat of celebration what was meant to be a one night stand ended up as much more. 

Sara had made jokes about how Lip and Damian now needed to find themselves some foriegn ass so everyone in their immediate family who was born in the US was married or dating someone who wasn’t. Nyssa was concerned about Lori’s relationship should they face off in the olympics but Lori had assured her that if either of them placed it would be okay. 

Digger walked into the waiting room and went straight to Lori. 

“Lara is getting a bit scared and she heard that her favorite aunt was here. Do you mind going and sitting with her for awhile?”

“‘Course I will.” Lori quickly followed Digger back to the room where the little girl lying in the bed looked like an American Girl doll. “There’s my little star.” Lori grinned taking the plush seat next to the bed. 

“I gotta go in a scary machine.” Lara explained with a pout. 

“What that’s not a scary machine. Its a cool ride, wish I got to go in it.” Lori tried to help. “How about if I ask the cool nice doctor if you can watch me in the machine before you go in?”  

“Okay, if you do it first.” Lara decided. “Where’s Astra?” 

“Astra is back in London practicing for the olympics. She’ll be out before I need to go to my own practice so we can call her, I know she’s gonna wanna see you.” 

“Can I go to the practice too?” 

“It’s not up to me. It’s up to the doctor.” 

“Okay…”

“But I can get you a copy of the video so you can see how amazing your favorite aunt is.” 

“Good.” Lara grinned. She didn’t know why she was stuck in the hospital bed but she knew that on the way to the hospital her mommy was crying. “Is it okay if I cheer for the UK team ‘cause Astra is on it and also ‘cause Lara Croft would.” 

“Yes you can cheer for the UK team. I’m cheering for them too.” 

“Okay good.” 

…

“She needs open heart surgery? She’s only 4!” Digger practically yelled. “She barely has a fully formed fucking rib cage and you want to break it open?” 

“That is one option, depending on the scans from today, it might be the only option.” The doctor calmly explained clearly used to parents taking out their fears and frustrations on him. 

“What are the other options?” 

“We might be able to use a scope, go through the navel, no incision, no open heart surgery but it all depends on how far she is.” The doctor explained. “Right now it’s best to hope for the best but prepare for the worst.”

“The worst being?” 

“That Lara will need to go on the heart transplant list.” 

“But that’s worst case, that’s as bad as it could get.” Lexie was clearly not processing the information well.

“The absolute worst case would be if Lara couldn’t make it to the transplant.” The doctor was careful with how to explain it. 

“Like she was delayed?”

“Oh fuck off.” Digger snapped. “You’re seriously telling us to prepare for our four year old to die?” 

“What? Oh fuck that. No. No. She has like ninety years ahead of her!” 

“I am not hoping for something to happen to your daughter. I am merely giving you all the possibilities. What you need to prepare and brace yourselves for. Her diseases does contain the words heart failure.” 

“Take mine.” Digger ripped open the hoodie he was wearing breaking the zipper. “Just cut it out and put it in her!” 

“It’s not that simple Dig.” Lex knew all too well how complicated organ transplant could be. “Neither of us could be a match.” Lexie had never felt so powerless before in her 28 years of life. “So we hope that it’s a simple fix as far as heart failure is concerned?”

“We hope for a simple fix. That her next scans will show no change.”  

…

Lara was sitting in the small monitoring room for the CT machine. Lori was currently lying in the machine staying perfectly still. 

“Are you still ‘live?” Lara asked into the mic that the doctor told her was to talk to the person in the machine. 

“I am perfectly fine.”

“You sure?”

“Positive sweets.” If Lori was allowed she would move her head she would look at her niece to show her she was fine. 

A few moments later and Lori was allowed out of the machine and Lara was being told what each thing was on the scan. 

Lori entered the room and thanks to her fast reflexes was able to keep her balance when Lara launched herself into her aunt’s arms. 

“See better than fine. Are you ready for your turn?” Lori asked looking down at Lara in her arms.

“Yeah...but can you talk to me during it?”

“Of course.” 

Soon Lara was in the CT machine and Lori was in the monitoring room telling her a story through the speaker. 

“So Astra said ‘I bet you can’t get the football in from the center of the pitch Gov’na.’” Lori was using an exaggerated English accent for her impression of Astra who has never used the term Gov’na in her life. “I said oh you are on Bangers and Mash.” So we set the ball up and I hoofed it. I mean I really booted it. I went almost a third of the field to get a running start and I just sent it flying. Astra of course was amazed and kept thinking ‘On the Queen’s head I never thought I would have a girlfriend that was the greatest footballer in all of history.’ The ball went so high I knocked a bird out of the sky. But most importantly. It was a goal. I did it. After it happened do you know what Astra said? She said I love you, and I said I love you too. And that is the story of when Astra and I first said I love you, to each other and it was all because I am the greatest kicker in the world.” Lori finished her story just as the machine was done taking the scan. 

“You are the greatest.” Lara smiled. 

“I know baby girl. You ready to go back to bed because I don’t know about you but I sure could use a nap.” 

“Yeah.” As if on cue Lara yawned. 

…

Lara was curled up to her Louise Belcher fleece throw, on the table that fit over the bed was her Mom’s laptop playing Bob’s Burgers (because Lexie didn’t care if people thought it was inappropriate for a four year old to watch, she was the parent and they had already gone over the words said in the show that Lara shouldn’t repeat until she was older) Lori was gone to her practice very reluctantly but she was promised with the results of the scans as soon they knew. 

Lexie was in the plush chair next to the bed just staring at her little girl. Digger was being a provider and going next door to a restaurant to get them all some decent food. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yeah sweetie?”

“When can we go home?”

“I don’t know sweetie. Whenever the doctor says we can.” 

“Will we be able to go see Aunt Lori in the Olymbits?”

“I’m not sure. But I know that no matter what we can watch her and cheer her on from here.” 

“Okay.” 

Lexie was stroking Lara’s hair trying to soothe her enough to sleep. 

“Daddy will be back soon and if you want you can sleep until then and I’ll wake you as soon as he comes.” 

“M’kay. Pause my show?”

“Of course.”

When Digger came in with their food the doctor came in with the results of the scan. 

“So it’s good we got the new scans. Her condition has worsened. I have already placed her on the transplant list. She is at the top of the list. The next heart they get that matches her will be her’s. This isn’t ideal but it could be worse.”

“So she’ll be staying here then?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Can we bring her like sheets from home? Make her more comfortable?” 

“Of course you can.” 


	18. Getaway Car Part 2

Lara has been on the transplant list for over two months. She was hooked up to an LVAD while she was waiting for her transplant.

Her grandmothers, parents and her favorite aunt was in her room watching Bob’s Burgers with her on the large TV bolted in the wall. 

Everyone’s attention was away from the doorway until Lori looked over hearing the handle turn. 

In walked Lip, still in his uniform, a few small scars on his face and arms but otherwise he looked good. 

“Hey guys I’m back.” Lip smiled at them and Lara was cheering and Lori just hugged her twin tightly before their moms decided to try and smother him. After some tears and a lot of hugging he went to sit down on the side of Lara’s bed. 

“I got you a few things Tomb Raider.” Lip was the only one who ever referred to Lara as Tomb Raider, it confused some people but he loved it as did Lara. He pulled a jar first that has a compact piece of metal in it. “This is a bullet they took out of my arm. Pretty cool right?” 

“You got shot?”

“Why weren’t we told our baby was shot?” Sara demanded. 

“It was just a flesh wound nothing to write home about. I dug it out myself, Jameson on my squad stitched me up.” Lip answered his mothers’ concern while Lara was just so fascinated by the flattened bullet. “I also got you this, at a store on my way here.” He pulled out a wrapped box from his rucksack. Lara wasted no time ripping the paper away. 

“Its a Louise hat!” She grinned pulling the hat over her head. It flopped down covering her eyes, they just laughed. 

“And finally.” He passed her a tiny box wrapped with just a ribbon. She opened it and it was a shark tooth necklace. 

“In order to break into the compound the dictator was hiding in, we had to swim through the ocean. Do you know what’s in the ocean TR? Sharks. Big mean sharks. We came across one, he tried to bite me but I used my combat knife and I got him right in the eye! Then I split him open. Before he died I ripped out that tooth from his mouth and put it in my pocket. On the flight back here I turned it into a necklace for you with the chain from my tags.” He grinned as Lara gave him a big hug. “Now move over so I can lie down too.” 

...

 The olympics were happening in two weeks and everyone was flying out to settle in and enjoy Dublin before the ceremony. 

“Are you sure?” Sara asked from her spot on the couch in the hospital room.

“Positive, if there becomes a heart available while you’re all away I will call and you use the jet to come back. But she is not at death’s door yet so go support Lori. I know Lara wants as many people there cheering her on since she can’t.”

“Fine we’ll go. Just, updates every hour please.” 

“Alright Mom.” 

“Can one of you check on Damian now and then for us? It’ll be his first time alone with the babies.” 

“Of course though I think we know he’s gonna hire nannies to help him.” 

“Can I paint the US flag on my chest and go shirtless in the stands?” Lip asked smiling as Lara laughed at his suggestion.

“No.” Lori stressed. “No face painting, or body painting, no going shirtless. You will act classy.” 

“What if I promise to cover my scars in paint so you can’t tell I have them?”

“I don’t care about your scars Lip! No going shirtless at the Olympics or if you do you never tell anyone you’re my brother.”

“Fine I’ll just cheer for Astra. She’s gonna be my twin in law anyway.” Lip stuck his tongue out acting like a child. 

“I’m cheering for Astra too, but mostly for you Aunt Lor.” Lara explained from her spot in bed. 

“Everyone is allowed to cheer for Astra. But Lip so help me if you try and embarrass me.” 

Lip just put a hand over his mouth pretending to be all offended. “I would never. Lara am I embarrassing?” 

“Na-uh.” Lara starting to yawn so Lori decided to lie down with her. 

“How about you guys go sort your stuff out, get some dinner, maybe shower. Finish packing for the trip. I’m going to stay here with Lara, have a nice nap and watch some Bob’s Burgers.” Lori decided. 

“Fine, I’ll go do a few things. If you want me to come back earlier just call me okay baby?” Lexie kissed Lara’s forehead and tucked her in with the fleece Lousie blankie. “I love you.”

“Love you too Mommy.” Lara smiled up at her. 

“See you soon bugaboo.” Digger kissed Lara’s forehead too. “Anything from home you want?”

“Mommy’s comfy shirt.” 

“Done.”

…

Lori and the rest of the team were leaving in three hours. They just had to make a quick stop before the airport. 

Lara was in her hospital bed (as she mostly was since she didn’t have much energy or strength to leave the bed on her own) when her aunt poked her head in. 

“Hey you up for visitors?” 

“Uh-huh.” Lara smiled she really wished she was going to the olympics too. Lori pushed the door fully open and Lara saw all the women with her. 

“So since we’ve been missing you a lot from our practices, we thought since you’d be our number one fan holding down the base here in America. But we also figured you might be getting tired of the whole PJs all the time thing so we had these made for you.” Lori pulled out the two boxes from behind her back. She passed them over to Lara who wasted no time in ripping the top one open. 

“Woah!” Lara looked up at her aunt in surprise. “Really?”

“Really.” Lori grinned. 

“What is it baby?” Lexie asked from her spot on the side of the room. Lara just held up the track suit uniform that the team wore over their playing uniforming. “That’s amazing.” 

“And the other box too.” Lori reminded her. Lara without hesitation tore open the second box and let out a loud excited scream (which made a few of Lori’s teammates flinch from the pitch of it). 

“I have my own uniform!” 

“With your own number.” Lori pointed out. 

“We always said you were part of the team kid, now it’s official.” The coach spoke with a smile (The coach didn’t smile often and it was a bit unnerving for the players).

Lexie pulled Lori out into the hall after telling Lara how great it was. Digger was pretending to see if the uniform would fit him. 

“You made her very happy.” 

“Well I know she was looking forward to going to the olympics since she found out that it was a big deal.” 

“Thank you so much. Really Lor, you’re the best sister.”

“You’re not so bad yourself. I mean sure I still get questions about if my sister is really a Nazi or not but you’ve more than made up for it. Plus the team has done more than this for other make a wish kids.” 

“Right, she needs to decide on that soon. Last we talked her wish was just to go home to her own bed and yeah…”

“She’s going to be fine though. She’s a fighter. Her parents are fighters. I’ll come back with my gold and give it to her and be the best aunt ever, Astra is planning on coming down after too and she is going to video chat her after she’s settled in the village later today.”

“Good. I like Astra, don’t let something petty like who won gold get in the way of that okay?” 

“I won’t. If either of us place I was planning on proposing. We’ve been together for a few years now so might as well put a ring on it.” 

“Oh come on you can’t say that and not show me the ring.” 

“I’ll send you a picture it’s packed away in my bags. Give Lara lots of cuddles from me.” 

“Of course. I’ll send you pictures when she’s all dressed up and cheering you on.” 

“I’ll have a surprise for her during the game.” 

…

It was time for the Olympics, Damian was at home with his two kids (and the two nannies he hired) watching the games with Connor and his family. 

In the hospital room Lara was in her uniform and had her aunt’s number on her cheek. 

When the camera focused on the Lori as she was the teams captain everyone could clearly see the red white and blue 13 on her cheek which matched the 13 on Lara’s jerseys. 

“Aunt Lori has my number on her cheek!” Lara was literally bouncing up and down on her bed screaming in excitement. 

“Yeah she does. You guys match now. You have her 22 on your face.” 

Lexie was waiting for a nurse to come in and see what was wrong with Lara for her to be screaming and her heart rate to go crazy. 

Astra and Lori had video called the night before the finals. It was the worse best case as the UK and USA were fighting for gold. Lara asked Astra if its okay if she still cheers for America but also hope that Astra and Lori are tied for the best players. Astra promised that her feelings would not be hurt if Lara cheered solely for Lori as she was pretty amazing. 

In the end America took the gold by one goal. 

Lara was almost asleep for the night when her laptop stopped showing Bob’s Burgers and instead was showing her aunt’s face waiting for an accepted call. 

“Hey congrats little sis!” Lexie smiled after she accepted the call. Lori looked like she was riding a thousand year high. 

“We wanted you to be the first one we told Lara. Astra’s gonna be your aunt.” 

“If it’s okay with you.” Astra was quick to ask. When Lara just looked at her mom confused Lexie said simply they’re getting married that’s how Astra will be her aunt.

Lara just frowned looking at the screen. “But isn’t Astra already my aunt?” 

“If you want me to be.” If Lori was riding a thousand year high Astra was now riding a million year high from Lara’s statement. 

“Yes please.” 

“Even if we have to have the wedding in your hospital room you are going to be a part of it.” Lori reassured her. “Go to bed now. Sorry for the distruption just wanted you to be the first one to know. We gotta go tells moms now and Lip.”

“Did he go shirtless like he threatened?” 

“He did. He had the Union Jack painted on his chest.” Astra laughed.

“He added a top hat and monocle to it too.” Lori added. 

“Well that’s classy.” Lexie laughed. “I’m happy for you both. Really. Can’t wait to hold both medals in my hands to see which is heavier.” 

…

The entire Raatko/Lance/Queen family were gathered in the waiting room of the cardio ward of the children’s hospital. Lara had been rushed in with the news that a transplant was on the way to her. Before she was wheeled in Lori (who only just landed three hours earlier as after the games she had gone to see Astra’s extended family. She had raced into the hospital room giving Lara the gold medal the surgeon told one of the interns to take it and get it sterilized since Lara wanted it with her in the OR for luck. The intern looked absolutely terrified to be responsible for a gold medal and ran carefully off carrying the medal with the care one would use for a newborn. 

Astra and Lori were there signing things for nurses, doctors and other families waiting even posing for some photos. It was only after an intern came to give them an update that they excused themselves from the crowd pointing out that they too were they waiting on news of a family member. 

Lara made it through the surgery better than ever. 

…

Lara was curled up in between Lori and Astra on the couch while her aunts played FIFA on her mom’s console. 

“Are you sure you two will be fine?” Lexie asked for the umpith time. 

“We have the instructions for her medications. We know to take her vitals when she goes to bed and when she wakes up. You two are owed some alone time. Go enjoy your anniversary.” If Lori wasn’t caught up in her game she would have gotten up and literally pushed them out the door. 

“Bye-bye.” Lara just dismissed her parents curled up closer to Astra. 

“Love you sweetie.” 

“Love you too.” Lara didn’t even look at her parents as they went out the door. 

“We’re replaced.” 

“Yup.” 

…

Lexie was loving the hotel. Sure she was texting Lori to check on Lara every half hour but still they had managed to have sex twice between texts. 

They had discussed before Lara was sick, the idea of another baby, a planned baby. Digger was all for it since he had an entire line of toys designed from his time sitting by Lara’s bedside. He was currently in talks with the Olympic committee to try and get official toys of the medal winners. It wasn’t just an excuse to be able to thank Lori and her team for how much they cheered up Lara.

“If we don’t end up with a new baby after tonight, do we keep trying?” Digger asked glancing down at Lexie cuddled into his chest. 

“I don’t know. I mean when we’re home, we're so focused on Lara, we haven’t even slept at the same time.” 

“No, one of us is usually watching her sleep because we’re terrified that at any second we’ll lose her even though she’s healthy and only needs to take her meds for another few months. But we talked about it before, and we’re not using protection now…”

“I know.” 

“What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know. I mean I want to have like all your babies but what if what happened with Lara is a genetic thing? That any baby made from you and I will need a new heart before they’re five?” 

“Then we’ll deal like we have been dealing with Lara.” 

“Oh so more sleepless nights and immeasurable amounts of stress. I found a grey hair. I’m not even thirty but I have a grey hair.” 

“You don’t have a grey hair.” Digger frowned trying to see this evil hair. 

“So what do we do though?” 

“Have sex when we want to, don’t use protection and keep playing risky business and let fate decide.” Digger suggested. 

“Sounds good. It’s all fate’s fault then.”

“Yup.”

…

Lara’s fifth birthday was a big event. She was fully off her anti-rejection meds and she had stopped insisting on showing her scar to everyone (Laurel had joked that Lara was too much like Sara) 

A bunch of the US and UK female olympic team were in attendance. Lara wanted a special Tomb Raider birthday. Lexie was dressed up as Anna, Digger was Roth. Sara was dressed as Sophia. Nyssa was not dressed up as she was in charge of all the nitty gritty details and needed to look professional, her words. 

“I am a Goddess!” Lara screamed from the top of her lungs standing on top of the rock wall holding up her climbing axe with pride (it was not a real metal, sharp and dangerous one like Lexie has, it was a toy one that was only good for climbing the fake rock walls like now. 

“Be careful there Goddess!” Lexie called out watching as Lara’s balance was a bit shaky. 

Digger was currently somewhere that Lexie had no idea where but he had mentioned wanting to prove that he was a deadly predator. 

“Goddess get down here and then we’ll do the zipline together!” Lip called out from his spot on the ground looking like he was fully prepared to catch Lara. Next to Lip was Jameson, who was not some grizzled man like some of the stories they were told made it seem, Jameson was this gorgeous badass woman who was the same age as Lip. They way that the pair would look at each other, when the other wasn’t looking made it clear to all of Lip’s family that if the couple in question weren’t standing in their own way, then Jameson could be the next in-law after Astra. 

“With Jamie?” Lara did not seem to grasps that Jameson was her last name and has just decided to refer to her as Jamie since its shorter than Jameson. 

“We’ll race!” Jameson answered with a grin. 

Lara just grinned and leapt from the top of the rock wall holding onto her safety cord as she fell. 

Lexie watched biting her tongue from screaming. Lara knew how to properly jump, making sure she went as far from the wall as possible without causing a pendulum motion so she would end up slamming hard into the wall behind her. For as long as Lara could remember she would be strapped to one of her parents during their rock climbing (both inside on fake rocks and outside on dangerous ones). 

“Just be careful please. Let’s not have any bloodshed.” 

“Fine. We’ll be careful and go down the zipline right side up instead of upside down.” Lip rolled his eyes picking Lara up on his back. 

There was no bloodshed but Lara discovered why you don’t eat so much cake and then spin while going down a zipline the hard way. Luckily Lip didn’t mind getting puked on his shirt. 

When it was time to go home Digger drove his wife, daughter, brother in law and Jameson home. Lara was out as soon as they were out of the parking lot and Lexie was out when they hit the highway. Lip was still shirtless and leaning his head against the window. 

…

Lara was poking her mom in the face as she stood next to the bed. 

“You okay?” Lexie asked finally waking and opening one eye. Suddenly the storeis of her knocking on her moms foreheads to wake up them up didn’t seem so cute anymore. 

“Can’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“Bored.”

“Do you want to come up and lie down with us?”

“No. Let’s play.”

“No, its not play time sweetie its-” Lexie picked up her cell to check the time. “Four in the morning. It is so past bedtime.” 

“But I can’t sleep.” Lara whined. Digger rolled over flopping his arm over Lexie’s waist. 

“Sweetie, I start the Mo-cap job in the morning. I need to be there for 9am, that is in five hours and I need to wake up in three, because sadly this is not being captured in our living room so I need to drive.”

“Mommy.”

“Yes baby.”

“I’m bored.”

Lexie gave Digger a small kick.

“What’s going on? Is someone breaking in?” Digger woke up in a panic. 

“Lara is bored and can’t sleep, go entertain her so I can sleep.” 

“Come on Lara, I’ll show you how to run in the spot. Say Night mommy.”

“Night Mommy.”

…

Lexie was throwing up sitting on the bathroom floor clinging to the toilet for dear life. 

“This is the sixth day in a row you have been glued to the toilet.” Digger pointed out from his spot near the door. 

“I know.”

“And you should have started your period two weeks ago.”

“Dig.”

“We know what this means.”

“It’s not confirmed and so long as it’s not confirmed it doesn’t matter. We can pretend it isn’t happening and therefore not worry about all the things that can go wrong.” 

“Okay, so we know but we’re waiting on real confirmation until you can handle it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Can I still be excited just not in front of you?”

“Yup.” 


	19. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never have been good at endings.

Ten year old Lara was hanging upside down on the jungle gym in her backyard. 

Her mom was inside with the new baby Evie. Her five year old brother was being pushed on the swings by Digger who kept glancing at her as if terrified that any second she would fall and break her neck. 

Nate was pumping his own legs and leaning back as his dad pushed him. 

Flint and Kate were next to their cousin Lara on the monkeybars, only they were sitting right side up on the bars. 

“When are Hunter and Robby coming?” 

“Soon. After their archery lessons.”

“Archery lessons are fun.” Lara admitted. 

“Yeah but you get fun ones from your mom or grandma. We’re going to play Archery tag tomorrow right?” 

“We better be.” Lara answered. “Dad!” She yelled causing her father to jump slightly. 

“Yes Lar?” 

“We’re still doing Archery Tag tomorrow right?” 

“As far as I know.” Digger informed her while still being careful not to get kicked or headbutted by Nate. 

…

Archery tag with the whole family was a bit insane. 

Even with only one leg Lip was still deadly the only thing he was more deadly than a bow was a sniper. 

They were in two teams. William and his boyfriend Leo were on Team Queen (there was a slight debate on if Lexie should be on Team Raatko or Team Queen) Connor, his wife Jesse and their two kids, plus Oliver and Laurel filled out Team Queen. 

Team Lance was Lexie, Digger, Lara, Nate, and Sara.

Team Raatko was Lip, Rose, Lori, Astra, Damian, Kate and Flint. 

It didn’t matter that the teams weren’t the same size since some people had a large advantage than others. Really Lara, Lexie, Lip, and Connor would be fine on their own team but they were under strict rules to only fire one arrow at a time and not do any fancy multi shots. Nyssa was watching the six month old infant.

Lara, Robby and Flint were the team captains and they were in charge of coming up with game plans. 

Flint was looking up at his aunts and uncle. “Okay so here’s the plan. Uncle Lip you’re going to get to the high ground and provide aerial support. Aunt Rose, you’re going to be Beta Team leader. Beta team is Kate, Dad, and Rose. I’m Alpha team leader which is Aunt Lori aunt Astra, and I. Uncle Lip you’re your own team.”

“Sounds good.” 

Lara was talking to her team. 

“Mom you’re going to be over watch and I don’t need to hear Tracer jokes. Or Tomb Raider jokes.” 

“Of course not.” Lexie rolled her eyes she didn’t like that Lara was in the phase of her mother was embarrassing. 

“Can I make Uncharted jokes?” Nate asked, he has yet to play the games on his own but he still played them with his mom. 

“Nathan Drake didn’t use a bow.” Lara sighed. “Just quietly.”

“Granma. You’re going to be on the left wing, Dad you’re on the right with Nate. I’ll be taking the lead.” Lara explained giving everyone their orders. 

Digger already had bright blue war paint on his face to match the colors of their arrows. 

Robby was kneeling next to his twin as his team gathered around them. 

“What are we going to do?” He asked his team who were silent. “We’re gonna win! Just everyone do their best!” 

…

Lip was the first one to draw blood. He was hidden in a tree (which was only mildly hard to do with one real leg) providing aerial cover and when he saw that Digger was close to Kate he let the Aussie have it painting his chest the neon green of their team. 

The best was Digger’s looks of utter confusion as he tried to figure out where it came from. 

“Digger is down.” He spoke into his comms. Sure maybe their family took Archery Tag too seriously to have teams, game plans and comms to talk to each other. “Keep an eye out Kate, you’re close to enemy lines.” 

“Copy that.” 

“Flint you are three clicks away from Lara be on your guard.”

“Could you take her out?” 

“Possibly but Rose would have a better shot if she moved two clicks at 3 O’clock.”

“Your call team leader.” Rose spoke into her comms. 

“If you have a shot, take the shot.” Flint answered luckily right before he was nailed with a Hot Pink arrow. 

“Flint was shot by Team Queen. I don’t have a visual on them.” 

“Eyes open people!” Rose ordered into her comms. 

Lip spotted Oliver in another tree, he only spotted him because he had to readjust to get a new angle. Without hesitation Lip fired off into the tree getting his uncle in the leg. 

“Oliver is down. Flint has been avenged.” 

Lexie was in her own little tower up a tree when she spotted Lara getting flanked. 

“Cheers, love! The cavalry's here.” She quoted before firing off three shots as fast as possible taking out Kate, Rose and Astra. 

“Mom! No quoting Tracer!” 

“Can’t help it Tomb Raider.” 

“I’m following Auntie Laurl.” Nate not so quietly whispered shouted into his com. 

“Keep quiet or she’ll hear you!” 

“Man this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel!” Nate quoted. 

“Nate that was said by Sully and you’re too young for that quote.” Lexie felt the need to do some parenting if nothing else than to protect her son from incorrect quotes. 

“Oh sorry.” Nate pulled back his red arrow letting it fly and nail his great aunt in the back. “Aunt Laurl is down!”

“Perfect.” 

With Oliver and Laurel out of the game Connor was suppose to be his team’s ringer. 

He however was taken out by friendly fire. 

“Sorry Dad.” Robby gave him an empathic frown. 

“It’s cool. Just be careful.” Connor smiled. “Keep an eye out for your brother’s back.”

“Will do.” Robby saw the tip of a neon green arrow in the distance and hit the deck just saving himself. 

“Oh it’s on!” 

…

Everyone minus Lara was covered in paint. Lexie had a mix of Neon Green and Hot Pink, showing that everyone else thought she was a problem. Lara had many near misses but no, she kept dodging them. 

“That was a lot of fun.”

“Even if Lara keeps ending up as the last one standing.”

Kate had the most confirmed kills but that was because in the last round she got bored and killed her entire team for fun.

Now everyone had retreated back to their homes (all within a block or two of each other) to change before going to Lexie and Digger’s for their weekly family dinner. 

Lexie’s blonde hair was tinged neon green and hot pink from the paint (Lara had already told her mother to stay away from her in public until her hair is back to normal, Nate thought it was cool and baby Evie had no idea who this new woman was and didn’t like it one bit.

Digger was out back barbequing with Oliver who was giving some pointers while sipping on his beer. 

In the kitchen Lexie was tossing the caesar salad while Sara sat on the stool on the island. 

“So you’re still going to meetings?”

“Yes Mom, Aunt Laurel and I go once a week but if I need to go more than that I do. I’m doing good, any time I think about relapsing I just think of what that would do to the kids and it stops me.”

“That’s good then. If the worst I have to worry over is Damian becoming a tyrant in the company then that’s the best I can hope for.” Sara picked a crouton out of the salad and started snacking on it. 

The front door slammed open and Felicity ran in clearly excited, Ray a bit more subdued but still pumped followed calmly behind.

“I did it!” Felicity was screaming as she ran into the kitchen sliding on the floor slightly into the island. 

“Did what?” Sara asked mid bite tempted to make a joke asking if she finally had sex. 

“Guess who is the latest prisoner in Rikers?” 

“Zac Efron?” Sara guessed.

“No.” 

“Tom Brady?” 

“No.”

“Oh Emilia Clarke?”

“Why would these people be in jail? No. It’s Alena.”

“Alena? My Alena?” Lexie asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“I finally tracked her down and Agent Sharpe assured me that the federal government will not be making deals with her. So she’ll be in an isolation cell with no internet, no tech. Pure hell.” 

“Would be shitty if I made a suicide watch joke?” 

“No she had five websites decided to you killing yourself. I hope that bitch dies.” Sara would never stop being pissed at her. It was at this time that Nyssa came down the stairs holding a now clean Evie who was happily sucking away on her pacifier and cuddled into her grandma. 

“What’s the excitement over?”

“Alena is in prison for life.” 

“Finally.” 

The food was all cooked, the family gathered around the table all having a grand ol’ time. 


End file.
